The Story of The Second Heir
by Ayame Yumi
Summary: Menceritakan kehidupan Haruno Sakura sebagai ahli waris kedua keluarga Haruno. Ia merupakan adik dari Haruno Sasori, sosok kakak yang akan selalu melindungi dan membahagiakan Sakura. Namun disuatu hari ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan rumahnya,Ia meninggalkan kesedihan dan sebuah beban berat yang harus dipikul Sakura CH 16 (not an update but an announcement)-discontinue-
1. Chapter 1 : This is The Beginning

**Disclaimer :**

 **-All Naruto Chara inside is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-The Story is belong to Ayame Yumi**

 **Warning :**

 **-Sasori dalam cerita ini warna matanya biru bukan coklat.**

 **-OOC, TYPO, Gaje, DLDR**

 **-Apabila masih banyak kekurangan mohon dimaklumi.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Enjoy Reading minna-san~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _.  
_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **The Story of The Second Heir**

" _Dasar anak tak berguna!"_

 _PLAK!_

 _Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi seorang pemuda yang memiliki surai rambut berwarna merah._

" _Kizashi! Jangan kasar padanya" mohon seorang wanita berambut pirang sambil memegangi lengan pria yang barusan menampar pemuda berambut merah tadi._

" _Semua ini juga karena kau yang terlalu memanjakannya, jika kau tidak memanjakannya tentunya dia tidak akan seperti ini!" bentak pria bernama lengkap Haruno Kizashi sambil memandang mata_ emerald _istrinya, Haruno Mebuki dengan penuh amarah di wajahnya yang sudah menampakkan sedikit kerutan pertanda usianya yang sudah tak lagi begitu muda._

" _Jangan membentak_ kaa-san, tousan _! Dan ini adalah jalan yang kupilih, sejak awal aku tidak menyukai menjalani bisnis layaknya ayah, aku lebih suka berada di dunia musik, aku lebih bisa mengekspresikan apa yang aku inginkan. Jujur saja, selama ini aku benci diatur oleh ayah dan para orang tua menyebalkan yang ada di perusahaan, ak-"_

 _PLAK!_

 _Satu tamparan kembali mendarat di pipi pemuda bernama lengkap Haruno Sasori. Tanpa ada rasa takut di mata_ sapphire _nya ia memandang mata sang ayah yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan miliknya._

" _Tampar terus aku_ Tou-san _! Tampar sampai kau puas! Oh aku lupa, kau tak pernah puas menamparku, kau-"_

" _Berhenti Sasori jangan diteruskan!"seru Mebuki dengan air mata berlinang, ia menatap putra sulungnya itu dengan tatapan memohon._

" _Benar kata kaa-sanmu. Apapun yang akan keluar dari mulutmu tidaklah lagi penting bagiku. Kau tidak mau mengikuti apa yang telah aku tentukan untukmu? Baiklah tak apa. Kau boleh mengikuti apa keinginanmu, pergilah dan jangan kembali ke rumah ini lagi! Dan jangan bawa apapun yang telah_ tou-san _berikan padamu"ucap Kizashi dengan suara bergetar menahan amarah dan kesedihan._

 _Sasori dan Mebuki terbelalak kaget. Namun, Sasori lebih cepat menguasai dirinya. Ia mengeluarkan_ Handphone _nya, lalu dompet beserta kunci mobil_ sport _nya. "Baiklah, akan kubuktikan pada_ tou-san _, walaupun aku hanya berbekalkan pakaian yang aku pakai kini itu tak masalah bagiku. Suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali dengan bangga ke hadapan_ tou-san _sebagai orang yang bisa sukses di dunia yang dianggap sebelah mata oleh_ tou-san _"_

 _Sasori berjalan mendekati Mebuki dan memeluknya. "_ Kaa-san _jangan menangis, aku berjanji akan kembali,_ kaa-san _doakan saja aku agar sukses di dunia yang aku pilih ini_ kaa-san _, aku sangat membutuhkan dukunganmu"_

 _Mebuki memeluk erat Sasori , ia tak sanggup berkata-kata. Sebagai seorang istri, Mebuki tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mengubah keputusan suaminya._

 _Mata_ sapphire _Sasori tak sengaja melirik sosok gadis kecil yang ada di balik dinding yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertiga berdiri. Ia melepas pelukan_ kaa-sannya _lalu melangkah menghampiri gadis kecil yang sedang menangis itu._

" _Saku kenapa menangis ?" tanyanya dengan lembut seolah tak terjadi apa-apa._

" _Hiks... Sa-Saso-_ nii _jangan hiks... tinggalin Saku" ucap gadis kecil itu dengan sesegukkan._

" _Saso-_ nii _harus pergi Saku, ini adalah jalan yang_ nii-chan _pilih. Tapi_ nii-chan _janji akan kembali suatu saat nanti" jelasnya sambil mengelus surai merah muda adik kesayangannya itu._

 _Ketika gadis kecil itu baru membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa melayang._

" _Cepat pergi dari sini!" bentak Kizashi yang tengah menggendong gadis kecil bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura._

 _Sasori terdiam sebentar. Lalu ia membungkuk hormat dan berjalan pergi. Ia tak melirik kedua orang tuanya dan adik semata wayangnya yang menangis kencang dengan tangannya yang berusaha menggapai-gapai Sasori.._

 _Blam!_

 _Suara debuman pintu terdengar cukup keras, menandakan bahwa pada hari itu mereka telah kehilangan satu sosok keluarga yang pergi untuk menjalani pilihannya sendiri. Demi keegoisan dan kepuasan dirinya sendiri, tanpa berpikir bahwa akan ada sosok lain yang begitu ia cintai yang akan merasakan akibat dari kepergiannya. Bahkan lebih buruk daripada yang dialami olehnya sebelumnya hingga membuat sosok itu menjadi sosok yang benar-benar berbeda._

 _Haruno Sakura. Yang pada saat itu baru berusia 8 tahun, mau tidak mau harus menerima pendidikan keras dari ayahnya. Ia disekolahkan di Amerika. Hidupnya tidak seperti anak sebayanya yang lain. Di saat banyak anak menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain, ia menghabiskan waktunya mendapatkan privat tentang bisnis dari sekretaris ayahnya. Di saat beberapa anak mendapatkan dongeng sebangai penghantar tidur, ia malah diberi doktrin tentang bisnis. Ia termasuk gadis yang sangat jenius. Di usianya yang baru 20 tahun saja dia sudah menyelesaikan S2 di Harvard University jurusan bisnis sebagai mahasiswa dengan nilai terbaik dan mendapatkan gelar kehormatan_ summa cum laude _._

 _Haruno Sakura dulunya adalah gadis yang begitu polos dan manis. Kini di usianya yang sudah 21 tahun, ia menjelma menjadi gadis yang lebih pendiam, ia berbicara seperlunya dan biasanya itu untuk urusan pekerjaan. Bahkan dengan keluarganya sendiri ia berbicara apabila ditanya._

 _Tidak ada lagi senyum ceria di wajah sang gadis Haruno, yang ada hanya ekspresi datar. Senyum yang kini tersungging di bibirnya hanyalah senyuman palsu atau sebuah seringai kemenangan. Tidak ada lagi mata_ emerald _berbinar-binar yang ada hanyalah sorot mata yang dingin. Haruno Sakura telah berubah 180 derajat dan itu terjadi atas keegoisan pria yang selalu menjadi panutan hidupnya dari dulu._

-o-

Haruno Sakura kini tengah memandang ke arah pemandangan kota Seattle dari kaca _transparant_ yang ada di ruangannya. Rapat yang baru selesai dijalaninya beberapa menit lalu membuatnya sedikit pusing, dan dengan berdiri dan memandang indahnya kota Seattle membuatnya merasa cukup tenang.

Tok tok tok

" _Come in,"_ ucapnya sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap pintu yang telah memunculkan seorang pria berambut silver dengan kaca mata bulat yang menghiasi matanya.

"Oh Kabuto, apakah semuanya sudah beres ?" tanya Sakura _to the point_.

"Iya nona. Pesawat anda akan _take off_ besok, tepatnya jam setengah empat," lapornya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Kabuto," ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah Nona, oh ya Tuan Uchiha sedang menunggu anda di depan," Balas Kabuto

"Suruh dia masuk," perintah Sakura

"Baik," ucap Kabuto. Lalu ia membungkukkan badan dan berbalik keluar.

Tak lama sesosok pria lain kembali muncul, bedanya kali ini pria yang muncul memiliki rambut hitam kelam.

"Kau akan pulang besok Sakura ?" tanya pria itu.

"Iya, kalau tidak salah kau juga akan pulang besok kan ?" tanya Sakura, memastikan.

"Iya, aku tak sabar ingin bertemu kedua orang tuaku dan _otouto_ menyebalkan itu" ucapnya dengan senyum bahagia ketika mengingat keluarganya yang berada di Jepang.

"Hn"

"Oh ya besok kau berangkat bersamaku saja, kebetulan pesawat kita sama, _well_ sebenarnya aku sengaja membuatnya sama, bahkan kita duduk bersebelahan" ujarnya dengan cengengesan.

"Hn, baiklah"

"Kau ini 'Hn' terus, persis seperti _baka_ _otouto_ , apa tidak ada kata-kata lain ?" tanya Itachi jengkel.

"Aa"

"Ck, _otouto_ ku juga menjawab seperti itu ketika kuajukan pertanyaan yang sama. Mungkin kalian berjodoh" ucap Itachi.

"Cih, lebih baik kau keluar jika tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan, aku butuh waktu sendiri" ucap Sakura ketus.

"Iya iya, baikah nona direktur yang terhormat" ucapnya setengah mengejek lalu mengambil langkah seribu sebelum terkena pukulan 'manisdari seorang Haruno Sakura.

-o-

Sebuah mobil sport merah memasuki pekarangan rumah mewah yang dipintunya terdapat simbol _uchiwa_ ciri khas keluarga Uchiha. Seorang pemuda yang memakai almameter berlabelkan lambang Konoha _University_ di dada bagian kanan blazer coklat batanya keluar dari mobil sport tersebut.

" _Tadaima_ " ucapnya ketika memasuki ruang utama di rumah yang bak istana itu.

" _Okaeri_ Sasu- _kun_ " sambut seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah tersenyum hangat ke arahnya, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Hn"

"Mandi dan ganti bajumu Sasu-kun, kau kelihatan kotor sekali"

" _Ha'i"_

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke turun untuk menonton TV bersama ibunya. Di rumah itu mereka hanya memiliki 1 buah TV, Mikoto sengaja meminta suaminya untuk menyediakan hanya 1 buah TV, _well_ alasannya karena dia ingin menikmati waktu menonton bersama keluarganya, kebahagiaan yang sederhana.

"Ne Sasu-kun lusa pagi kau sibuk tidak ?" tanya Mikoto.

"Kurasa tidak" jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu bisa tidak kau menjemput _nii-san_ mu ? Katanya sih dia sampai di Jepang jam setengah 6 pagi, tapi dia bilang jemput saja jam 6" jelas Mikoto.

"Aa" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ah... Sudah lama sekali Itachi tidak kembali, dia begitu sibuk" ucap Mikoto.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan, tidak ada niatan untuk membalas ucapan ibunya.

"Oh ya... kudengar dia besok akan kembali dengan anak bungsunya keluarga Haruno, siapa ya namanya ? Sakuya ? err... Tayuya... arghhh... _Kaa-san_ lupa" kesal Mikoto.

" _Kaa-san_ memang sudah tua" ledek Sasuke sambil terkekeh kecil.

Mikoto memukul bahu Sasuke main-main. "Dasar anak nakal"

-o-

Sebuah _coffeeshop_ yang cukup besar yang berada di pinggir jalan Tokyo terlihat cukup ramai dikunjungi oleh berbagai kalangan, kebanyakan adalah kalangan pelajar yang ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar kelompok, maupun bersantai bersama teman-teman mereka setelah melalui hari yang penat di sekolah mereka masing-masing.

"Sasori!" Panggil seorang pemuda berambut oranye yang ber _name tag_ Yahiko kepada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanan ke seorang pelanggan. Ia memberi kode kepada Sasori, pemuda Haruno yang diberi kode itu segera meletakkan nampan yang tadi dibawanya lalu naik ke atas panggung yang sudah dipersiapkan peralatan _band_ , masing-masing alat musik telah diisi oleh beberapa orang yang sepertinya juga merupakan pelayan di _coffeeshop_ tersebut.

"Selamat siang para pengunjung Akatsuki' _s Coffeeshop,_ pada kesempatan kali ini Akatsuki _band_ akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Motohiro Hata yang berjudul _Toumei Datta Sekai_ , selamat menikmati" ucap Sasori tak lupa disertai senyuman manis diwajah _baby face_ nya yang membuat beberapa pengunjung wanita berdecak gemas melihatnya.

Kemudian merekapun mulai memainkan lagu tersebut, _genre_ musik yang dipilih membuat mood para pengunjung meningkat, mengingat lagu ini cukup energik dan emosional.

Setelah lagu selesai dimainkan hampir semua pengunjung memberikan _applause_ penampilan Akatsuki _Band_ , bahkan ada yang ber _standing applause_ bahkan ada juga jeritan genit dari para wanita ketika melihat _band cafe_ idola mereka selesai menyanyikan lagu.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san,_ selamat menikmati hidangan kalian dan jangan lupa untuk terus mampir ke _cafe_ kami apabila ada kesempatan" ucap Sasori sebagai penutup untuk penampilan singkat mereka.

"Tadi itu bagus sekali, sekarang kalian beristirahatlah dibelakang sebentar" ucap Yahiko, pemilik _coffeeshop_ tersebut.

Ketika teman-temannya yang lain lebih memilih beristirahat, Sasori lebih memilih untuk membaca sebuah majalah langganannya yang selalu memuat tentang pengusaha-pengusaha sukses dunia. _Well,_ Sasori memang tidak menyukai hal-hal berbau bisnis seperti yang dimuat dalam majalah itu, ia hanya ingin melihat perkembangan perusahaan Haruno _Corp_ yang kini dikelola oleh adik bungsunya tercinta, Haruno Sakura.

Sasori membaca dengan begitu seksama sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Yahiko telah berada di sebelahnya.

"Sakura- _chan_ memang hebat. Di usianya yang cukup muda ia sudah bisa bersaing dengan pengusaha terkemuka di dunia" ucap Yahiko.

"Iya" Sasori tersenyum tulus. Ia memperhatikan dengan lekat foto adiknya yang tengah berada di tengah-tengah wartawan. Banyak yang berubah dari gadis itu. Gadis yang dulu begitu manis dan polos kini terlihat seperti gadis yang terlihat _arrogant_ dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Di dalam hati Sasori meringis, ia tahu penyebab hilangnya senyum yang dulunya sering terkembang di bibir _pink imouto_ nya. Dulu setelah Sasori pergi ia tetap bisa mengamati perkembangan adiknya dengan bantuan sekretaris _tou-san_ nya yang menjadi mentor Sakura.

"Kapan dia akan kembali ke Jepang lagi ?" tanya Yahiko. Beberapa tahun lalu Sakura sempat kembali ke Jepang untuk merayakan _anniversary_ Haruno _Corp._ Saat itu atas bantuan Ayah Yahiko, Sasori dapat menyusup masuk untuk menghadiri acara itu. Kebetulan Ayah Yahiko merupakan salah satu kolega bisnis Haruno _Corp._ dan ia juga mengenal baik Sasori mengingat Sasori sempat memimpin perusahaan Haruno selama beberapa tahun, jadi ia dengan sukarela membantu putra sulung Haruno tersebut untuk dapat melihat adiknya sedikit lebih dekat lagi.

"Kudengar dari paman Inoichi ia akan kembali lusa, dan menurut informasinya _tou-san_ akan menyuruh Sakura menetap di Jepang untuk mengurusi pusat perusahaan Haruno _Corp._ Katanya sekarang ia ingin bersantai dan melihat perusahaan Haruno berkembang di tangan Sakura" jelas Sasori.

" _Well,_ setidaknya dia di Jepang dan kau memiliki kemungkinan cukup besar untuk sering mengawasinya dari kejauhan" ucap Yahiko.

"Ya, kau benar"

"Jam berapa dia sampai di Jepang ? Apakah ada yang menemaninya pulang ?" tanya Yahiko

"Jam setengah enam pagi, dia pulang bersama Itachi" jawab Sasori.

Yahiko tersentak, namun kemudian ia tersenyum. "Aku merindukan si keriput itu"

Sasori terkekeh. "Aku juga"

"Kurasa ia akan semakin keriput gara-gara mengurusi perusahaan Uchiha, mungkin kerutannya akan melebihi paman Fugaku" seru Yahiko yang kemudian disusul tawa dari keduanya.

-o-

Di salah satu pekarangan rumah _elite_ terlihat sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya yang tengah duduk sambil menikmati teh mereka.

"Menurutmu apakah tidak apa-apa jika diumurnya yang masih muda ini kau sudah melimpahkan seluruh kekuasaanmu kepadanya ?" tanya wanita bernama Mebuki tersebut.

Kizashi sedikit menyeruput tehnya lalu meletakkannya di meja kayu yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. "Ia memang mudah, namun dia begitu cemerlang. Selama beberapa tahun sejak ia mulai menjadi direktur di perusahaan cabang Amerika ia menunjukkan begitu banyak perkembangan, dia _brilliant_ jadi kau tak perlu terlalu khawatir,"

Mebuki mengangguk, kemudian ia melihat ke atas langit."Aku sampai sekarang tidak menyangka gadis kecilku sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi Presdir di Haruno _Corp._ "

Kizashi melakukan hal yang sama dengan Mebuki. "Iya, dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat melampaui harapanku, tidak seperti bocah merah itu" wajahnya yang tadi mengukir senyuman, seketika berubah menjadi masam ketika mengingat anak sulung yang dulu begitu diharapkannya dapat menjadi penerus bisnis keluarga pergi begitu saja meninggalkan rumah beberapa tahun silam.

"Aku tau kau tidak bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu, namun sebaiknya sekarang kita berharap agar apapun jalan yang Sasori pilih ia akan dapat hidup bahagia dan berkecukupan. Bagaimanapun ia tetaplah anak kita, sebagai orang tua yang kita bisa lakukan sekarang adalah mendoakannya" nasehat Mebuki beserta senyum manis andalannya yang dulunya menakhlukkan hati beku Kizashi ketika dibangku kuliah.

Kizashi mengelus surai pirang istrinya yang beberapa helainya telah berubah warna, mempertandakan usianya yang tak lah lagi muda.

"Kau benar, maafkan aku" ucap Kizashi. Sebagai sosok ayah walaupun ia merasa sangat kecewa dengan Sasori tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya ia menyesali karena dulu tidak mencegah kepergian Sasori, alhasil karena tak mau kehilangan satu buah hatinya lagi ia begitu menjaga Sakura, ia mendidik keras Sakura, ia tidaklah lagi memanjakan Sakura seperti sebelum kepergian Sasori. Ia tidak mau perhatian berlebihan maupun kebebasan yang ia berikan kepada anaknya malah membuat anak gadisnya itu pergi di kemudian hari, seperti kakak laki-lakinya.

"Oh ya Kizashi, aku sangat merindukan Mikoto, aku tak sabar ingin mengunjunginya ketika makan malam lusa" ucap Mebuki.

"Kaliankan baru saja tidak saling jumpa sekitar 2 minggu, jangan berkata seolah-olah kalian sudah tidak berjumpa selama bertahun-tahun" ketus Kizashi.

"Hahahaha... tapi Mikoto itu orangnya ngangenin" seru Mebuki sambil tersenyum lebar mengingat Mikoto, sahabat lamanya sejak dibangku SMA.

Kizashi mengacak rambut istrinya dengan gemas yang menuai protes dari sang empunya rambut.

-o-

Di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah bernuansa gelap terlihat sebuah sosok yang terlihat memiliki rambut panjang, sepertinya sosok itu adalah laki-laki jika dilihat dari postur badannya yang cukup lebar. Ia terlihat sedang menerima telepon. Di tengah kegelapan yang menyelimuti ruangan tersebut samar-samar terlihat pria yang memiliki kulit pucat itu menyeringai kejam.

"Itu kabar bagus. Sebaiknya kau tetap jaga kepercayaannya dan ketika waktunya tiba kita hancurkan _dia_." Ujarnya dengan suara mendesis seperti ular.

" _Baiklah Tuan, sekarang aku tutup dulu telfonnya karena_ dia _memanggilku keruangannya"_ ujar sebuah suara dari telfon yang dipegang pria itu.

Setelah terdengar bunyi pertanda sambungan telah terputus ia meletakkan _handphone_ nya di meja kayu miliknya. Seringainya makin melebar.

" _This is the beginning_ , bersenang-senanglah selagi kalian memiliki kesempatan" gumamnya pelan.

~TBC~

[REVISED : 7/8/2016]

 _ **Author's Note (Tolong luangkan sedikit waktu kalian untuk membaca ini) :**_

 _ **Keep Or Delete ? I really need your opinion for this!**_

 _ **Sebenernya Ayame nekat banget buat nge-post cerita ini di FFN, Ayame sadar banget kalau masih banyak typo bertebaran, penulisan atau deskripsi yang kurang enak di baca, dan kekurangan lainnya. Sebenernya Ayame udah ngetik cerita ini sampai chapter 5, sempat ada keinginan buat ngapus cerita ini, karena merasa gak pede sendiri sama nih cerita.**_

 _ **Jadi Ayame mohon banget sarannya ya para readers yang baik~ Sekalian kalau ada yang bersedia buat ngoreksi cerita yang udah aku buat, PM aja, butuh banget saran-saran sebelum nge-publish cerita.**_

 ** _Ayame gak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun, karena Ayame gak berminat buat jadi korban Cyber Bullying._**

 ** _Ok, cukup cuap-cuapnya, Mind to give me a review *wink*_**

 ** _p.s : Maaf kalau judul gak sesuai isi cerita. Maaf juga kalu terlalu pendek. dan Maaf untuk segala kesalahan dalam fic ini. Maklum saya masih newbie_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Back To Hometown

**Wokeh... bagi yang merasa mereview chapter satu, silahkan baca balasannya di bawah ini :**

 ** _sakurat235_ : Ini udah lanjut kok, thanks for being my first reviewers**

 _ **Yue aoi : Hounto ka ? *muka super excited* Arigatou gozaimasu atas pujiannya. Penasaran ya ? Sama saya juga *gampared***_

 ** _bandung girl_ : Siapa hayo ? Yahiko ? Nggak! Dia orang baik disini xD Ini udah kilat belom ? wkwkwkwk /peluk cium balik dari pontianak/**

 ** _Miura Kumiko_ : Penasaran ? Ikuti terus cerita Ayame kalau gitu *maunya xD***

 ** _ikalutfi97_ : Interaksi SasoSaku ya? Itu udah Ayame bikin di chapter 3, tunggu aja apdettannya, mungkin kalau masih pada berkenan untuk baca bakalan Ayame apdet.**

 ** _YOktf_ : Wokehhh (y)**

 ** _Luca Marvell_ : Wah... kalau masalah itu nanti juga bakalan kejawab kok seiring berjalannya waktu *jiahhh***

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-All Naruto Chara inside is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-The Story is belong to Ayame Yumi**

 **Warning :**

 **-Sasori dalam cerita ini warna matanya biru bukan coklat.**

 **-OOC, TYPO, Gaje, DLDR**

 **-Apabila masih banyak kekurangan mohon dimaklumi.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Enjoy Reading minna-san~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _.  
_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **The Story of The Second Heir**

Pagi hari yang dingin di Bandara Internasional Haneda Tokyo terlihat beberapa orang tengah berlalu lalang. Ada yang mengantar kepergian, bersiap-siap untuk keberangkatan, ada juga yang baru tiba. Pesawat dari Amerika telah mendarat sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kini Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Itachi telah sampai di bandara, sudah hampir 30 menit mereka duduk di bangku tunggu untuk menunggu jemputan. Itachi sengaja meminta adiknya untuk menjemputnya 30 menit setelah sampai, ia ingin sarapan terlebih dahulu dan melihat-lihat sejenak pemandangan gedung pencakar langit yang ada di Jepang dari sudut pandang bandara.

"Lama sekali, kapan _otouto_ mu itu akan tiba ?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari _tablet computer_ putih miliknya.

"Ayolah Sakura kita ini baru 30 menit di Jepang. Bersantailah sedikit dan nikmati udara segar, tinggalkan sejenak pekerjaan membosankanmu itu," keluh Itachi yang penat, karena sedari tadi Sakura mengabaikannya dan memilih memantau perusahaannya melalui gadget yang berukuran cukup lebar itu. 'Benar-benar _workaholic_ ' pikir Itachi.

"Aku baru bisa bersantai ketika mengetahui semua yang menjadi tanggung jawabku masih berada di dalam kendali" jawab Sakura kalem.

Itachi menghela nafas pasrah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah beberapa manusia yang mondar-mandir di hadapannya sampai matanya tak sengaja menangkap siluet seorang pria yang memiliki model rambut bagaikan pantat ayam. Itachi yang tadinya terlihat lesu langsung menegakkan badannya dan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat masa muda yang begitu membara.

"Oiiii! _Baka otouto_ kami disini, kemarilah..." teriak Itachi.

Sakura yang melihat tindakan konyol Itachi memilih pindah ke tempat duduk yang berada tak terlalu jauh dari Itachi, berpura-pura tidak kenal terhadap Uchiha sulung yang bertindak konyol di hadapan umum itu.

'Memalukan' batin Sasuke dan Sakura.

Dengan wajah masam Sasuke menghampiri kakaknya yang terkadang memang suka konyol dan sok dramatis itu. Itachi berdiri dan berjalan cepat mendekati Sasuke lalu memeluknya erat.

Toeng!

Urat kekesalan muncul di dahi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ayolah ini tempat umum ia tak mau di cap sebagai lelaki _gay_ dipagi hari hanya karena berpelukan dengan pria aneh seperti Itachi. Dengan segenap tenaga yang dimilikinya di pagi hari ia mendorong kuat Itachi dan membuatnya sedikit terhuyung namun senyuman lebar tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Kata _kaa-san_ kau datang dengan seorang temanmu yang bernama err... Sakuya itu" ucap Sasuke sambil sedikit mengingat-ingat nama teman Itachi tersebut, namun dia tidak begitu yakin mengingat ibunya saja lupa akan nama gadis itu.

Sakura yang mendengar namanya salah disebut oleh pemuda pantat ayam yang baru ditemuinya hari ini merasa sedikit kesal. Ia segera menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Maaf, aku sedikit koreksi! Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah Sakura. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktumu untuk menjemput kami" ucap Sakura dengan nada datar.

Rona tipis muncul di wajah Sasuke. _Well_ pertama ia telah salah menyebutkan nama gadis dihadapannya dan yang kedua ia terpesona melihat gadis cantik dihadapannya. ' _She's so damn hot'_ pikir Sasuke.

Ia mengeluarkan seringai yang dapat membuat setiap wanita meleleh apabila melihatnya. "Ah... maafkan aku nona cantik, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke" ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya agar dijabat oleh gadis manis dihadapannya.

Sakura membalas jabatan tangan itu."Hn, senang berkenalan denganmu Sasuke- _san_. Itachi banyak bercerita tentangmu padaku. Dan sebaiknya kau jangan mencoba merayuku di pagi hari ini, karena aku sedang tidak mood" ucap Sakura. Ia melepaskan jabatan tangan di antara mereka dengan sedikit paksaan, karena Sasuke menggenggam tangannya cukup erat.

"Oh ya ada kotoran di matamu" ucap Sakura santai yang seketika membuat Sasuke gelagapan dan langsung mengusap-usapkan tangannya di kedua matanya, Itachi yang melihat mereka langsung tertawa. 'Che, jangan samakan dia dengan wanita yang lainnya Sasuke, ia tak segampang itu untuk didapatkan' pikir Itachi.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda" ucap Sakura datar yang membuat Itachi semakin terbahak. Sedangkan Sasuke mengerut kesal karena telah dibohongi.

"Ayolah cepat pergi dari sini, _kaa-san_ sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu kalian" ucap Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran yang diikuti oleh kedua pengusaha sukses dibelakangnya dan juga beberapa pegawai bandara yang membantu membawakan barang-barang Itachi dan Sakura.

"Selamat datang kembali di Jepang, Sakura-chan" ucap Sasori yang telah melihat semua adegan yang terjadi di antara ketiga orang tersebut, sejak tadi ia duduk tidak jauh dari Itachi dan Sakura berada.

"Khu... khu... khu... Selamat datang di kota kehancuranmu Sakura kecil" ucap seseorang sambil menurunkan koran yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya sampai sebatas hidung. Bibirnya memang tak terlihat namun dilihat dari wajahnya, jelas sekali pria ini tengah menyeringai licik.

-o-

" _Tadaima_ " ucap Itachi dan Sasuke ketika memasuki kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

" _Okaeri_ " sambut seorang wanita dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri Itachi dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu Ita- _kun_ " ucap Mikoto.

"Aku juga kaa- _san_ " ucap Itachi memeluk Mikoto dengan tak kalah eratnya. Sasuke yang melihat kedua orang yang paling disayanginya saling melepas rindu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

Sedangkan sosok yang terlihat paling mencolok diantara ketiga Uchiha itu melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan iri. Sejak ia berumur 17 belas tahun, ia tidak pernah lagi menerima pelukan dari sang ibu, karena kedua orang tuanya membiarkannya hidup sendirian di Seattle, ia dianggap telah mampu untuk hidup sendiri. Kedua orang tuanya kembali ke Jepang dan mengurusi pusat perusahaan.

Mikoto membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam, ia melirik ke arah gadis bersurai merah muda di hadapannya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Itachi dan menghampiri Sakura dengan wajah antusias, seperti seorang anak kecil yang menemukan barang yang disukainya.

"Kamu putri bungsu Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi kan ?" tanya Mikoto, senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya yang terlihat awet muda walau ada beberapa kerutan penuaan di wajahnya.

"Iya Mikoto- _basan_ , Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal" ucap Sakura sopan sambil membungkuk hormat.

Mikoto memegang tangan kiri Sakura dan menariknya untuk memasuki lebih dalam rumah keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Kau manis sekali, sudah lama sekali aku ingin anak perempuan. Ayo masuk, oba _-san_ sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian bertiga, kau suka _tonkatsu_? Pagi ini aku membuatkannya spesial untuk kalian," ujar Mikoto dengan wajah yang begitu antusias, Sakura yang berada digandengannya merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman lebar.

Sedangkan kedua putra kandung Mikoto ditinggalkan dibelakang. Posisi mereka telah tergeserkan oleh seorang gadis merah jambu yang sebenarnya ibu mereka saja awalnya lupa nama gadis tersebut. Dengan sedikit tidak bersemangat mereka mengikuti kedua perempuan yang ada di depannya, walaupun begitu mereka tersenyum begitu tulus melihat senyum kebahagiaan di wajah ibunya.

"Ayo tambah lagi dagingnya, kau kelihatan kurus" ucap Mikoto sambil menyumpitkan 2 daging _tonkatsu_ ke piring Sakura.

"Arigatou _oba-san_ " ucap Sakura. Ia merasa teramat senang, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Itachi yang telah lama mengenal Sakura dibuatnya terkaget-keget. Pasalnya Sakura sudah lama sekali tidak tersenyum setulus itu, bahkan di depan kedua orang tuanya sendiri, setidaknya itu semua sejak semua kejadian _itu_.

-o-

Kini Sakura sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, ia diantar oleh Sasuke. Selama diperjalanan hening melanda keduanya.

"Bagaimana Seattle ?" tanya Sasuke mencoba basa-basi.

"Cukup bagus" jawab Sakura singkat, pandangan matanya lurus kedepan. Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening kembali, mereka tenggelam kedalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Mobil _sport_ milik Sasuke kini berhenti di depan sebuah perumahan _elite_ bergaya Eropa milik keluarga Haruno. Sasuke turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, gerakannya begitu luwes seolah sudah begitu terbiasa melakukannya.

"Sepertinya kau sering melakukan ini terhadap banyak gadis" tebak Sakura ketika melihat gelagat Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai mendegar tebakan gadis itu. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak juga, lagipula tak mengherankan. Itachi bilang kau adalah seorang _playboy_ jadi bukanlah suatu hal yang mengejutkan" ucap Sakura.

"Haha... kau benar" ucap Sasuke sambil membawakan beberapa barang Sakura masuk. Masih tersisa 1 Koper yang cukup besar, ketika Sakura akan mengambilnya Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja yang akan mengambilnya nanti setelah membawa barang-barang ini" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum kalemnya yang membuat rona tipis singgah di pipi Sakura.

'Ck, kenapa aku menjadi aneh seperti ini hanya karena melihat senyumannya' pikir Sakura.

"Aa... maaf merepotkanmu Sasuke- _san_ " ucap Sakura, ia berusaha agar suaranya tidak tergagap.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel _san_?" tanya Sasuke, ia merasa agak risih setiap kali Sakura memanggilnya dengan terlalu formal.

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihmu untukku karena menjemputmu tadi pagi" ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk" ajak Sakura.

" _Tadaima_ " ucap Sakura ketika pelayan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura melangkah masuk. Sakura menyuruh Sasuke untuk menaruh barang-barang bawaannya di dekat tangga, beberapa pelayan dengan sigap langsung membawa barang bawaan nona muda mereka.

"Aku keluar mengambil kopermu dulu" ucap Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

Sakura melihat rumah yang sudah beberapa tahun tak dikunjunginya, tak begitu banyak yang berubah dari rumah ini.

"Ah... Sakura akhirnya kau datang, _kaa-san_ sangat merindukanmu" ucap Mebuki yang memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura berbalik dan melepaskan pelukannya, ia tersenyum memandang ibu yang telah melahirkannya. "Aku juga merindukan _kaa-san_ " ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus.

Mebuki tersentak, sudah lama ia tak melihat senyum itu di bibir anak bungsunya ini.

"Kau kelihatan bahagia, apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang ? tak biasanya kau terlihat seperti ini" tanya Mebuki sambil mengelus helai merah muda gadis itu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya merasakan belaian itu, ia terlihat begitu haus akan kasih sayang.

"Bisa dibilang begitu" ucap Sakura.

"Permisi Mebuki- _basan,_ Sakura, aku ingin pamit pulang" ucap Sasuke sambil membungkuk hormat ke arah Mebuki.

"Ah Sasuke kenapa terburu-buru ?, tidak mau minum atau makan dulu ?" tanya Mebuki.

"Tidak usah, tadi aku sudah sarapan di rumah" tolak Sasuke halus.

"Ah... baiklah kalau begitu. Terima Kasih telah mampir Sasuke" ucap Mebuki.

"Iya, sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku pamit _oba-san,_ Sakura" pamit Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Iya, berhati-hatilah"

"Ah, kau pasti belum mandi, mau _kaa-san_ siapkan air panas ?" tanya Mebuki.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Tidak usah bu, nanti aku minta pelayan saja" tolak Sakura.

"Biar _kaa-san_ saja, _kaa-san_ sangat ingin mengurusi semua keperluanmu sendiri tanpa bantuan pelayan seperti dulu, setidaknya biarkanlah _kaa-san_ bisa kembali merasakan bagaimana mengurusimu, sudah lama sekali _kaa-san_ tidak melakukannya" ucap Mebuki, senyum sedih terukir di bibirnya.

Ketika ia masih kecil semua keperluannya _kaa-san_ nya lah yang mengurusi, tidak ada _babysitter_ yang mengasuh Sakura, Mebuki sendirilah yang memberikan kasih-sayangnya dengan eksklusif kepada Sakura dan juga pada Sasori dulu. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia akan merasa sangat berguna apabila dapat mengurusi anaknya dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi sejak kepergian Sasori, Kizashi melarang Mebuki untuk mengurusi Sakura, dengan pendapat Sakura tidak boleh dimanjakan seperti kakaknya.

" _Bisa saja dia menjadi seperti Sasori yang membangkang jika kau terus memanjakannya"_ ujar Kizashi saat itu.

-o-

Malam itu Keluarga Haruno sedang kedatangan tamu. Tamu tersebut merupakan kerabat dari ayah Sakura.

"Bagaimana kabar Rin di Paris, Kakashi ?" tanya Kizashi.

"Ya dia baik-baik saja disana, beberapa hari lagi dia akan melahirkan buah hati kami" jawab pria bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi tersebut.

"Ah... sampaikan ucapan selamat dari kami" ucap Mebuki yang dibalas oleh sebuah anggukan dari Kakashi.

"Dia itu keinginannya ada-ada saja, ingin melahirkan di Paris, bahkan masih di dalam perut saja keinginan anak itu begitu menyeramkan" keluh Kakashi atas ngidam istrinya yang kelewat aneh dan menguras dompet itu.

"Tak apalah, lagipula ini anak pertama kalian setelah kalian lama sekali ingin punya momongan," ucap Kizashi.

"Tapi sekarang aku bingung harus mencari penggantiku, kau tau Konoha _University_ benar-benar memilih setiap pegawainya, kemarin aku sudah mengajukan 3 orang namun mereka tak melampaui kriteria yang diberikan oleh universitas, mereka memang selektif apalagi untuk fakultas bisnis" keluh Kakashi.

" _Well_ tak heran mereka bisa mencetak banyak pengusaha sukses disana, mereka begitu memperhatikan kualitas dari siapa yang mengajari murid-muridnya" ucap Kizashi.

"Yah..." tanggap Kakashi.

"Besok siang aku sudah harus berangkat, dan _for god sake's_ aku belum menemukan penggantiku," ucap Kakashi sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Kizashi terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, beberapa kali matanya mengerling ke arah Sakura, meliriknya dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan menilai. "Bagaimana kalau Sakura ? _Well_ dia lulusan terbaik di Harvard _University_ , kurasa ia layak untuk dicoba" ucapan Kizashi membuat ketiga makhluk berbeda warna rambut di ruangan tersebut memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

" _Well,_ boleh juga, asalkan tidak menganggu pekerjaan Sakura saja" ucap Kakashi setelah menimbang-nimbang sebentar.

"Tentu saja, ia dalam masa cuti 3 bulan, jadi kurasa tak apa, bagaimana Sakura kau setuju ?" tanya Kizashi.

"Baiklah, kurasa juga tak masalah" ucap Sakura.

-o-

Di salah satu balkon hotel ternama, terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam tengah menerima telepon dari seseorang. "Begitu ya, jadi Sakura menjadi pengganti Kakashi di Universitas Konoha" ujarnya dengan suara mendesis seperti ular

" _Iya tuan"_ ucap sebuah suara dari telepon yang sedang digenggam pria itu.

"Hubungi aku terus apabila ada perkembangan lainnya" perintah orang tersebut.

"Baik Tuan"

Klik! Sambungan diputus oleh pria itu.

" _Well_ meminta bantuan kepada anak itu kurasa tidak ada salahnya" ujarnya.

" _Welcome back to your hometown_ Haruno Sakura" seringai terkembang di wajah pria itu.

"Dan bersiaplah menghadapi kehancuranmu" Ia menjilati bibirnya sendiri, dengan gerakan seperti seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

~TBC~

[REVISED : 7/9/2016]

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 _ **Gimana chapter 2 ? Mengecewakankah ? Ancur ? Sampah ? Mohon banget kritik dan sarannya apabila ada kekurangan**_

 _ **Aku sengaja ngapdet kilat chapter ini, karena aku merasa seneng banget ngedapet respon positif dari ketujuh reader yang saya balas review-annya di atas.**_

 _ **Rencananya sih aku bakalan ngapdet 2 atau 1 chapter per minggunya, tergantung sikon aja ^_^**_

 _ **Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan, apabila ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan ya minna-san '-'**_

 _ **and mind to RnR ? *muka imut***_


	3. Chapter 3 : The Meeting

_**Balasan Review Chapter 2**_

 ** _YOktf : Penasaran ? ikuti terus ceritanya *duh maunya xD*_**

 _ **Luca Marvel : Iya dia bakalan ketemu sama Sasuke. Di chap ini Sasori belum ditakdirkan buat ketemu keluarganya xD. **__**YOktf : Penasaran ? Kalau begitu pantengin terus cerita ini *duh maunya xD***_

 _ **bandung girl : Bisa jadi *smirk* Sipp.. selama masih ada yang nungguin cerita ini buat apdet. Ayame usahaiin akan apdet terus tiap minggunya.**_

 _ **Miura Kumiko : Nanti akan terungkap di sebuah chapter/?**_

 _ **dianarndraha : Ini udah lanjut. Semoga makin gak bingung sama cerita yang abal dan gaje ini.**_

 _ **ikalutfi97 : Ada kemungkinan disini sifat playboynya gak aku tonjolin amat. Aku buat dia insaf duluan, nyehahaha...**_

 _ **Suatu saat akan terungkap penyebabnya.**_

 _ **Ini udah apdet, semoga suka ya**_

 _ **suket alang alang : Kita liat aja nanti :)**_

 _ **Aqsal : Selama masih ada yang berminat buat baca, Ayame akan usahakan apdet**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-All Naruto Chara inside is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-The Story is belong to Ayame Yumi**

 **Warning :**

 **-Sasori dalam cerita ini warna matanya biru bukan coklat.**

 **-OOC, TYPO, Gaje, DLDR**

 **-Apabila masih banyak kekurangan mohon dimaklumi.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Enjoy Reading minna-san~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _.  
_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **The Story of The Second Heir**

"Aku berangkat _kaa-san_ " ucap Sasuke sambil mencium pipi ibunya.

"Hati-hati dijalan Sasu- _kun_ "

"Hn, aku juga berangkat" ucap Fugaku sambil mencium kening Mikoto.

"Iya, hati-hati Fuga- _kun_ "

"Jaga _kaa-san_ mu Itachi, terkadang dia suka melakukan hal-hal yang membuat _tou-san_ khawatir" ucap Fugaku.

"Serahkan semua padaku _tousan_ " ucap Itachi sambil berpose hormat ala militer, Fugaku mendengus melihat anaknya yang 'ajaib' ini.

" _Baka nii-san_ " gumam Sasuke.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu Sasu- _cakes_ " desis Itachi sambil memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya, yang dibalas tak kalah tajam oleh Sasuke.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, abnormal" ketus Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memanggilmu Sasu- _cakes,_ sudah tidak cocok" ucap Itachi yang membuat senyum kemenangan terkembang di bibir Sasuke.

"Kurasa Sasu- _bear_ lebih cocok untukmu" ucapnya dengan pose seperti berpikir keras. Tak pelak ucapan Itachi membuat Sasuke melotot marah, kedua orang tuanya yang sudah lama tak melihat secara _live_ pertengkaran duo Uchiha itu hanya terkekeh ketika mereka melihatnya kembali sekarang.

"Kami berangkat" ucap Fugaku dan Sasuke. Hari ini mobil Sasuke ditinggal di rumah, katanya Mikoto ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dengan Itachi, maka jadilah Itachi dan Mikoto meminjam mobil Sasuke. Membujuk Sasuke tidaklah mudah, Mikoto dan Itachi harus membayar sewanya dengan membelikannya stok tomat untuk satu minggu, kebetulan stok minggu lalu sudah habis. Mungkin kalau orang normal tidak akan memerlukan banyak tomat, tapi berbeda kasus jika untuk Sasuke si maniak tomat.

"Dasar maniak tomat"gumam Itachi ketika mengingat kecintaan adiknya akan tomat.

"Makanya kulitnya mulus seperti itu, ibu rasa kau juga perlu memakan tomat agar tidak dapat penuaan dini Ita- _kun_ " ejek Mikoto yang membuat Itachi menjerit tak terima, sedangkan Mikoto tertawa geli mendengar protes dari anaknya.

"Sudahlah ayo kita masuk tuan pengangguran" ejek Mikoto lagi.

"Hei, aku hanya cuti _kaa-san,_ bukan menganggur" protes Itachi.

"Sepertinya _kaa-san_ sekarang memiliki hobi suka mengejek orang lain" sindir Itachi yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa Mikoto.

-o-

"Baiklah kurasa sudah cukup berkelilingnya, semoga kau betah bekerja disini Sakura, _arigatou_ sudah mau membantuku dan maaf menganggu cutimu," ucap Kakashi.

"Hn, tidak masalah," balas Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kelas pertamamu akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, semoga sukses" ucap Kakashi sambil melangkah pergi.

Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri Sakura. "Bisa kita berbicara nona Sakura ?" tanya wanita yang memiliki nama Senju Tsunade tersebut.

"Tentu saja"

-o-

Sasuke melangkahkan kakiknya menuju kelasnya, ketika ia baru memasuki kelas tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik paksa oleh seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik.

"Ck, lepaskan _Dobe_ " ucap Sasuke menyentakkan tangan kanannya yang ditarik paksa.

"Hehehe... Maaf aku hanya terlalu bersemangat" ucap pemuda yang dipanggil _Dobe_ itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang kebetulan gatal.

"Hn" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya.

"Hei, tadi ketika aku baru sampai di sekolah aku bertemu Kakashi- _sensei_ dan guru yang akan menggantikannya, kau tau _teme_? _She's so damn hot_!" ucap pemuda yang memiliki nama lengkap Namikaze Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

" _Souka_ " ucap Sasuke cuek.

Naruto yang tadinya begitu bersemangat, seketika kehilangan _mood_ nya untuk bercerita lebih lanjut.

"Che, kali ini kuyakin ketika kau melihatnya kau pasti akan terpesona" ucap Naruto asal.

"Yakin sekali kau"

"Hanya _feeling_ "

-o-

Beberapa menit kemudian jam pelajaran telah dimulai, Tsunade dan Sakura melangkah masuk ke ruangan yang tadi dimasuki oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Suasana kelas yang awalnya ribut seketika menjadi senyap ketika dua wanita dengan warna rambut yang berbeda melangkah masuk. Sasuke sempat terbelalak ketika melihat salah satu dari mereka, namun ia lebih memilih untuk tetap memasang wajah kalem.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu Kakashi- _sensei_ akan mengambil cuti selama 1 bulan, berdiri disebelahku kini adalah pengganti sementara Kakashi, mungkin kalian sudah tidak familiar lagi dengan wajah ini, tapi sebagai formalitas silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Haruno- _san,_ " titah Tsunade.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku akan menjadi dosen kalian selama 1 bulan kedepan, mohon kerja samanya" ucap Sakura sambil ber- _ojigi_.

"Baiklah Haruno- _san,_ silahkan mulai untuk mengajar, aku pergi dulu, selamat belajar semuanya" pamit Tsunade.

" _Well_ karena ini pertemuan pertama kita aku tidak akan langsung masuk ke materi kuharap itu tidak masalah bagi kalian" ucap Sakura yang dibalas gelengan dari beberapa mahasiswa(i) yang ada disana.

"Pada kesempatan ini aku hanya akan membuka sesi tanya jawab, mungkin ada materi yang belum kalian mengerti silahkan tanyakan saja" ucap Sakura.

Seorang anak berambut indigo mengangkat tangannya. "Kudengar Haruno- _sensei_ merupakan lulusan terbaik di Harvard _University_ dan yang kutau _sensei_ juga lulus S2 disana diusia yang sangat muda, bisa beritahu rahasianya ? Aku begitu mengagumi anda dan sangat ingin sekali seperti anda" ucap gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang begitu spesial, sejak aku kecil orang tuaku sudah banyak mengambilkan kursus untukku, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar, itu saja" ucap Sakura singkat, padat dan sedikit kurang jelas.

"Ne, _sensei_ kelihatan muda sekali, berapa umur _sensei_?" tanya seorang murid berambut pirang panjang, Shion.

"Umurku 21 tahun," ucap Sakura yang membuat seisi ruangan itu terkaget, karena mereka yang mayoritas berumur 22 tahun ke atas saja belum menyelesaikan S1 mereka, sedangkan gadis yang kini berdiri di depan mereka sebagai seorang dosen sudah menyelesaikan S2nya. _What the hell!._

Akhirnya selama pertemuan mereka dihabiskan untuk tanya jawab dan mendengarkan sedikit rahasia dari perjalanan sukses Haruno Sakura.

"Baiklah cukup sampai di sini, sampai jumpa dipertemuan selanjutnya" ucap Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin sekolah, setelah memesan beberapa makanan, ia mencari tempat untuk duduk. Ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya dan mulai mengutak-atiknya, saking asiknya dengan benda canggih yang ada di tangannya membuatnya tak menyadari ada seorang pria yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ini pesanan kalian," ucap pelayan yang mengantar pesanan Sakura dan seseorang yang tak Sakura sadari kehadirannya.

" _Arigatou_ " ucap pria tersebut sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis di bibirnya, membuat semburat merah muda hinggap di wajah putih pelayan tersebut, dengan tergesa ia meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sakura yang mendengar ada suara asing di hadapannya mendongakkan kepala merah mudanya. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat orang yang berada di hadapannya, sedangkan yang ditatap kembali mengembangkan senyuman mautnya.

"Sebaiknya kau memakan makananmu, mumpung masih hangat" ucap pria itu sambil memakan _mie_ ramennya, sedangkan Sakura memilih untuk tidak peduli, ia juga mulai memakan ramennya

Ketika selesai makan Sakura langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kasir untuk membayar pesanannya. Membuat pria asing yang tadi duduk dihadapannya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Saat Sakura akan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar pesanannya, tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang menyodorkan selembar uang kepada sang kasir. "Gabungkan saja _bill_ ku dengan nona ini, pesanan kami sama" ucap pria yang ternyata adalah pria yang duduk bersamanya tadi.

Sakura kembali mengernyitkan alisnya memandang pria itu. "Sebenarnya apa maumu ?" tanya Sakura. Ayolah selama bertahun-tahun hidup di dunia, setiap orang yang mendekatinya punya maksud tertentu.

"Setidaknya ucapkanlah terima kasih" dengus pria itu yang hanya dibalas gumaman malas dari Sakura.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Kimimaro, boleh kutahu siapa namamu ?"

Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa menyambut uluran tangan dari pria yang ada dihadapannya. "Sakura Haruno" Sakura langsung melenggangkan kakinya pergi. Tanpa dia ketahui pria berambut putih itu memandangnya dengan sebuah seringai licik.

"Tipe yang susah didekati, kurasa ini akan menjadi menarik" desisnya.

-o-

Sasuke sedang duduk menunggu Itachi menjemputnya. Sudah lebih dari sejam ia menunggu kedatangan _baka aniki_ nya yang tak kunjung datang juga. Lalu kenapa ia tidak naik angkutan umum saja ? Ayolah ia tidak suka berdesak-desakkan di kendaraan umum. Terakhir kali ia naik bis umum, banyak wanita di dekatnya mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk berdempetan dengannya. Bahkan ada tante-tante yang menggodanya dan mencium pipinya. Jika mengingat itu membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Dirinya merasa trauma. Bisa saja kalau suatu saat dia naik bis ada wanita yang mencoba untuk memperkosanya saat itu juga. Oke itu berlebihan.

Tiba-tiba dirasakannya ada orang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sakura?"panggilnya.

"Ini di sekolah Sasuke, panggil aku _sensei_ " titah Sakura.

"Che, tidak mau" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Kapan lagi bisa menjahili seorang guru yang usianya lebih muda dari muridnya.

"Terserah saja" ucap Sakura cuek. Ia mengeluarkan _tablet computer_ miliknya, jemari lentiknya bergerak lincah di atas layar _gadget_ tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Memantau perusahaan" jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bukankah kau sedang dimasa cuti, setidaknya manfaatkanlah dengan beristirahat. Apa kau tidak merasa jenuh mengurusi hal-hal membosankan seperti itu ?" tanya Sasuke. Entah kenapa jika berada di dekat Sakura ia menjadi lebih cerewet.

Gerakan jemari Sakura terhenti, ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat _tou-san_ ku bahagia, aku tak mau membuatnya kecewa untuk yang kedua kalinya," ucap Sakura.

"Kau pernah mengecewakannya ?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak, tapi seseorang pernah membuatnya kecewa," Sakura menurunkan padangannya dan menatap lurus ke arah Pohon Sakura yang tengah bermekaran.

"Siapa ?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Sakura terdiam, seolah Sasuke baru saja menanyakan pertanyaan yang tak ingin didengar oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu. Melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba terdiam seperti itu membuat Sasuke merutuki dirinya, tidak seharusnya ia mengurusi kehidupan orang lain. Ia ingin menarik pertanyaannya kembali, namun ketika ia melihat bibir gadis di depannya melakukan pergerakan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Orang itu adalah kakakku, saat aku berumur 8 tahun ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah dan mengejar impiannya" ucap Sakura, wajahnya yang tadinya datar kini menunjukkan raut wajah sedih.

Suasana menjadi hening, Sakura tenggelam dalam masa lalunya, sedangkan Sasuke memilih untuk mengamati wajah gadis cantik yang ada di hadapannya. 'Sepertinya ia memendam banyak kesedihan di dalam hatinya' batin Sasuke.

Tin tin

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson mobil tak jauh dari tempat kedua insan ini duduk yang membuat keduanya tersentak dan mencari asal suara klakson tersebut dan pandangan mereka terarah ke sebuah mobil _sport_ merah yang dikendarai oleh Itachi.

Itachi keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sakura ?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku bekerja disini menggantikan Kakashi- _ojisan,_ ia cuti ke Paris untuk mengurus persalinan Rin- _obasan,_ " jelas Sakura.

" _Souka,_ " Itachi mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau sedang menunggu jemputan ?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak juga aku akan pulang naik taksi nanti, tadi aku hanya ingin bersantai sebentar"

"Oh begitu, sebenarnya sih aku ingin mengantarmu, tapi mobil Sasuke hanya cukup untuk dua penumpang,"

"Kalau begitu kau naik saja kendaraan lain, biar aku yang mengantar Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Ia suka sekali mengejek kakaknya.

"Che, aku tidak bawa uang," ucap Itachi.

"Lagipula kenapa harus kau yang mengantar Sakura ?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja karena itu mobilku, tidak mungkinkan aku yang harus naik kendaraan umum" ucap Sasuke sengit.

"Mau kuantar pulang Sakura- _sensei_ ?" tanya Kimimaro yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Sakura membuat duo Uchiha memberikan _deathglare_ terbaik mereka ke arah Kimimaro, entah kenapa mereka merasa terancam dengan kemunculan satu pria lagi di antara mereka.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri," ucap Sakura sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan ketiga pria tampan dibelakangnya.

"Ayo kita pulang Sasuke" ajak Itachi. Sebelum pergi Itachi memandang lekat Kimimaro lalu ia melangkah pergi mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang sudah duluan menuju mobilnya.

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat' pikir Itachi mencoba mengingat-ingat.

'Tapi kenapa firasatku tidak enak ketika melihatnya ? Semoga hanya firasatku saja,' batin Itachi gusar.

-o-

Ketika Sakura akan memasuki sebuah taksi, tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh sebuah tangan kekar. Tangan itu menutup pintu yang tadi dibuka Sakura.

"Tidak jadi pak" ucap pria yang ternyata Kimimaro itu yang membuat sang supir taksi langsung melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari depan gedung Universitas Konoha.

"Apa maumu ?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantar _sensei_ pulang," ucap Kimimaro.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri," tolak Sakura, ia melangkah menjauhi Kimimaro.

Kimimaro kembali menarik tangan Sakura agar gadis itu tak melangkah menjauh. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, ayo ikut aku _sensei,_ " ucapnya dengan suara manis tapi penuh dengan penekanan.

"Ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku," ucap Sakura ketika melihat jalan yang dilalui Kimimaro tidak sesuai dengan jalan yang tadi diberitahukannya.

"Aku ingin kita makan siang di Cafe dekat sini," ucap Kimimaro, ia menyunggingkan seringai tipis saking tipisnya bahkan tak dapat terlihat oleh Sakura yang tengah memandangnya tajam.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu Sakura- _chan_ , bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu ? Lagipula ini diluar jam sekolah," ucap Kimimaro santai yang hanya dibalas dengusan dari Sakura yang dianggap sebagai jawaban _iya_ oleh Kimimaro.

-o-

 ** _Akatsuki's Coffeeshop_**

Begitulah tulisan yang terpampang di atas pintu masuk _cafe_ tersebut.

'Akatsuki ? Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu,' pikir Sakura.

Kimimaro membukakan pintu masuk untuk Sakura, mempersilahkan gadis cantik itu untuk masuk.

"Kau ingin pesan apa Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Kimimaro ketika mereka telah duduk nyaman di sebuah bangku yang tersedia.

"Terserah saja, aku ingin pergi ke toilet dulu sebentar," ucap Sakura sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Mau kuantar ?" tawar Kimimaro dengan wajah mesum yang membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik.

"Hey, aku hanya bercanda" ucap Kimimaro yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Sakura.

Tanpa Sakura sadari ada sepasang mata tajam yang memperthatikan gerak geriknya.

" _Its Show Time_ "

-o-

Sakura baru saja keluar dari toilet dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempatnya tadi duduk, namun ketika ada belokan ia bertabrakan dengan pelayan, cukup kuat hingga membuat Sakura terhuyung kebelakang, Sakura refleks menutup kedua matanya menunggu punggungnya menyentuh lantai. Sampai tiba-tiba dirasakannya sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

Sakura membuka sepasang matanya yang tadi terpejam takut, _emerald_ nya bertemu dengan sepasang _sapphire_ yang memandangnya tak percaya.

"Ka-kau..." ucap keduanya terbata-bata.

~TBC~

[REVISED 7/9/2016]

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 ** _Haii... readers, Ayame udah apdet chap 3 nih, gimana menurut kalian ? Makin gajekah ? abalkah ?_**

 ** _Mohon maaf banget kalau cerita ini tak sebagus karya author-author senior lainnya, maklum saya masih newbie. Maaf juga kalau cerita ini gak sesuai harapan. Terkadang berimajinasi itu tak segampang menulis ^^_**

 ** _Sekedar info kemungkinan Ayame gak nge-update cerita ini minggu depan, karena Ayame sedang dalam masa Ulangan kenaikan kelas. Wish me Luck ya guys *kitty eyes*_**

 ** _Btw... Mind to Review ? :)_**


	4. Chapter 4 : Target

**Bal** **a** **san Review Chapter 4 (Before Re-Update)**

 _ **Dianarndraha**_ _ **: Iya bakalan lanjut kok, tapi chapter 5-nya bakalan di update pas siang, sekarang Ayame Re-Update Chapter 4, semoga berkenan untuk baca chap 4 lagi ya, soalnya ada lumayan banyak tambahan/perubahan di chap 4.**_

 _ **Suket alang alang**_ _ **: Iya, makasih loh udah ngingetin Ayame soal typo dan penggunaan tanda petik, waktu itu Ayame gak sempet ngoreksi ulang gara2 buru-buru, soalnya waktu itu Ayame dalam masa Ulangan jadi gak bisa leluasa megang Lappy. Tapi Chapter 4 udah ayame update ulang kok, semoga typonya berkurang. Semoga kamu berkenan untuk ngebaca chap 4 lagi ya, ada lumayan banyak tambahan/perubahan di chap 4**_

 _ **nathalie ichino**_ _**: Mungkin pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab di Chap 5 yang kemungkinan di update nanti siang. Iya semoga saku baik-baik aja xD**_

 _ **ikalutfi97**_ _ **: Iya di awalnya scene pas Sasori nyanyi itu Ayame buat detail lebih panjang, tapi Ayame takut banyak yang gak terlalu suka jadi Ayame per singkat. Tapi tenang aja, saran dari kamu udah Ayame lakukan dengan mere-update Chapter 4. Semoga suka ya :)**_

 _ **Yue aoi: Umurnya 22 tahun ... Hehehe... Memang terkesan selfish si Sakuranya, tapi sebenernya ada alasan lain kok di balik sifatnya itu :)**_

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-All Naruto Chara inside is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-The Story is belong to Ayame Yumi**

 **Warning :**

 **-Sasori dalam cerita ini warna matanya biru bukan coklat.**

 **-OOC, TYPO, Gaje, DLDR**

 **-Apabila masih banyak kekurangan mohon dimaklumi.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Reading minna-san~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **The Story of The Second Heir**

"Sasori, bos memanggilmu! Sekarang waktunya tampil, jadi cepatlah!" ucap seorang pria sambil menepuk bahu Sasori yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanan ke sebuah meja.

"Ah! Baiklah," ucap Sasori sambil memeberikan nampan yang dipegangnya kepada pria yang tadi menepuk bahunya. Kemudian pria bermarga Haruno itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju panggung, ia harus beberapa kali menghindari pelanggan maupun pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Maafkan aku!" ucapnya sambil menoleh kebelakang, meminta maaf kepada seorang pria tua yang hampir ditabraknya. Ketika ia kembali mengalihkan fokusnya kedepan tiba-tiba saja ia melihat seseorang muncul dari balik tembok yang mengarah ke toilet, tabrakan pun tak terhindarkan. Sang gadis kelihatan kehilangan keseimbangannya, namun Sasori langsung refleks menangkap orang yang hampir terjatuh tersebut dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang ramping gadis tersebut.

Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat siapa orang yang kini tengah dalam dekapannya. Dilihatnya mata orang tersebut terbuka dan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama, kaget.

"Ka-kau..." ucap keduanya terbata-bata.

Gadis yang ternyata adalah Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya lalu ia melepaskan rangkulan Sasori di pinggangnya. Ia memandang Sasori tajam. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia merindukan pria dihadapannya, namun ia menepis semua itu.

"Terima Kasih untuk _semuanya_ _,_ " ucap Sakura memberi penekanan pada kata _semuanya_. Lalu ia melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu-" Sasori baru saja ingin mengejar Sakura tapi sebuah panggilan membuatnya mau tak mau melangkahkan kakinya menuju panggung.

"Bisakah kita pulang ?" tanya Sakura setibanya ia di hadapan Kimimaro yang sedang memakan _sidedish_ pesanannya.

"Hm ? Kau bahkan belum makan apapun," heran Kimimaro.

"Tidak usah! Nafsu makanku sudah hilang, lebih baik aku pulang sendiri saja kalau begitu," ucap Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Namun sebuah suara menghentikannya, bukan karena suara Kimimaro yang memanggilnya untuk kembali, melainkan... suara seseorang yang kini berdiri di atas panggung _cafe_.

"Kumohon jangan pergi hanya karena ada aku disini Sakura," ucap Sasori yang berada di atas panggung. Matanya menatap dalam kedua _emerald_ Sakura yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari panggung.

"Setidaknya dengarkanlah satu lagu dariku sebagai sambutan untuk kembalinya kau ke Jepang, _Imouto_ ku" ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum lembut yang membuat pegawai mendesah terharu.

Sakura membeku di tempatnya, matanya tak lepas dari atas panggung, ia bahkan tak sanggup melawan ketika Kimimaro membawanya kembali duduk.

"Kali ini lagu yang akan aku bawakan adalah lagu dari Flow berjudul _Sign_ , _enjoy..._ "

Sasori memejamkan matanya, mencoba menguatkan dirinya. Setelah menarik nafas cukup dalam lalu menghembuskannya Sasori membuka kedua matanya, ia memfokuskan atensinya ke sepasang _emerald_ yang begitu disukainya. Lalu ia mulai bernyanyi ketika musik mulai dimainkan.

 _I realize the screaming pain_

 _Hearing Loud in my brain_

 _But I'm going straight ahead with the scar_

Pikirannya melayang menuju ingatannya 13 tahun silam. Di mana ketika itu dia membuat sebuah keputusan yang sangat sulit dan tak pernah dibayangkannya sebelumnya. Saat itu tepat ketika musim semi berakhir, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keluarganya dan mengejar impiannya sendiri. Hal yang paling membuatnya berat adalah ketika sang adik mengiringi kepergiannya dengan tangisan pilu, begitu miris sampai terasa memenuhi otaknya. Ingin rasanya ia berbalik lalu menggendong dan mengecupi pipi tembem adiknya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika sang adik menangis, namun ia memilih berusaha untuk tak peduli. Ia melangkah terus meninggalkan tempat yang banyak mengukir kenangan berharga selama hidupnya, meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan rasa bersalah yang seiring berjalannya waktu terasa seperti luka hati.

 _Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanji nakunacchaeba ii_

 _Surimuita kokoro ni futa o shitanda_

Selama sebulan penuh Sasori mencoba melupakan luka hatinya dengan melakukan pekerjaan, ia banyak mengambil job di luar bersama _band_ nya, belum cukup kesibukan itu ia juga menerima tawaran menyanyi solo di beberapa kafe, ia juga sempat menjadi guru les privat bernyanyi. Semua ia lakukan untuk mengunci hatinya yang terkikis, mencoba menyingkirkan sebuah hal menyakitkan yang selalu menghinggapi hatinya semenjak kejadian itu.

 _Kizutsuitatte heiki da yo mou itami wa nai kara ne_

 _Sono ashi o hikizuri nagara mo_

Semua hal yang dilakukannya adalah mencoba membuat luka yang dirasakannya menjadi tak terasa sama sekali. Luka memang sulit hilang, namun kau bisa membius sarafnya agar tak merasakan sakit itu. Sasori mencoba berlari dari rasa sakitnya, ia melampiaskannya dengan terus melakukan segala hal yang membuat fokusnya teralih. Tak peduli itu merusak kesehatannya. Menurutnya lebih baik merasakan demam akibat kelelahan, daripada merasakan luka hati yang dibuat sendiri olehnya. Mungkin amnesia adalah jalan terbaik, namun amnesia bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kita tentukan kapan akan menghampiri kita. Karena penyakit seperti itu sangatlah tidak terduga.

 _Miushinatta jibun jishin ga_

 _Oto o tatete kuzureteitta_

 _Kizukeba kaze no oto daike ga_

Namun usaha yang dilakukannya sia-sia, yang ada malah membuatnya seperti kehilangan jati diri. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha melupakan tangis itu, namun suara pilu itu terus saja menghantuinya, selalu memecah fokusnya.

 _Tsutae ni kita yo kizuato tadotte_

 _Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni_

 _Oboeteru ka na namida no sora o_

 _Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta_

 _Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda_

Berbulan-bulan seperti kehilangan arah. Yahiko, temannya yang merupakan _Leader Band_ Akatsuki saat itu mencoba membantunya dengan memberinya sebuah saran yang membuat Sasori bagai menemukan Oase di tengah padang pasir yang gersang. Ia mengikuti saran Yahiko, ia mengawasi adik kecilnya dari kejauhan, walaupun hanya dapat melihatnya dari kejauhan namun ia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang sempat lama hilang kembali memenuhi hatinya.

Seringkali ia melihat gadis itu menangis sendirian sambil bermain di ayunan buatannya di halaman depan rumahnya. Tanpa adanya suara dari bibir mungil itu, air mata terus menuruni pipi tembemnya. Selama mengawasi gadis kecilnya, Sasori tau kalau dia bukanlah Sakura kecil yang dikenalnya dulu, gadis itu begitu berbeda terutama sorot matanya yang dulu begitu ceria kini redup.

Saat itu Sasori sadar bahwa hal yang pernah dialaminya ketika kecil kini kembali terjadi kepada Sakura, namun lebih buruk daripada yang dialaminya. Ia ingin sekali menghibur Sakura dengan lagu-lagu yang disenanginya, ia ingin menghapus air mata gadis itu, namun semua itu tak bisa ia lakukan.

 _Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo kizutsukenai yasashisa o_

 _Sono koe wa dokoka kanashishou de_

Sasori pernah berjalan sendirian di Taman Kota, dan ia tak sengaja mendengar seorang pria paruh baya terlihat sedang menasehati seorang pemuda. Pria itu berkata "Pilihlah kebaikan yang tidak dapat melukai dengan kekuatan". Saat mendengar kata-kata pria itu membuat Sasori menyadari beberapa hal. Memaksa kehendak orang tua terhadap anak itu memang tidak baik, merenggut impian anak itu memang tidak baik, namun setidaknya ada hal-hal positif di balik hal tidak menyenangkan itu, yaitu... orang tua hanya menginginkan kita agar tidak mengalami kesulitan dalam perjalanan kehidupan, kebanyakan orang tua sudah mempersiapkan target untuk anak-anak mereka agar tidak mendapatkan banyak kesulitan.

Namun terkadang kebanyakan anak melihat hal tersebut dari segi negatifnya, seperti mereka merasa kebebasan mereka menghilang. Sasori akhirnya menyadari jika saja ia tetap mau bertahan dengan keluarganya, ia mungkin tidak akan seperti ini, walaupun harus mengorbankan cita-cita tetapi kita dapat memiliki sebuah kebahagiaan dengan keluarga, dan itu lebih berharga dari apapun.

 _Kakechigaeta BOTAN mitai ni_

 _Kokoro karada hanareteita_

 _Mou ichido kokoro o tsukande_

 _Tsutae ni kita yo kizuato tadotte_

 _Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni_

 _Oboeteru ka na namida no sora o_

 _Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta_

 _Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda_

 _Itsuka kiita ano nakigoe wa_

 _Machigainaku sou jibun no datta_

 _Subette wa kono toki no tame ni_

 _Kitto hajime kara wakattetanda_

 _Mou nidoto jibun dake wa hanasanaide_

 _Kizuite kureta kimie no aizu_

 _Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta_

 _Tsutae ni kita yo kizuato tadotte_

 _Sore nara mou osoreru mono wa naindato_

 _Wasurenaide ne egao no wake o_

 _Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta_

 _Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta_

 _Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotte kureta_

 _ **==Flow – Sign==**_

 _ **(A/N : Recommended banget untuk dengerin lagu + baca translate-annya, mungkin feelnya akan lebih ngena. Btw. Maaf kalau mungkin feelnya kurang ngena, saya sudah mencoba yang terbaik)**_

Sampai ketika lagu selesai Sasori tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang iris emerald yang kini deras oleh air mata. Ingin rasanya ia turun dari panggung sekarang juga, memeluk adiknya dengan erat dan melakukan apapun yang diinginkan gadis itu sampai ia berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya, seperti dulu. Namun ia hanya dapat berdiri di sini dan melihat ke arah sang adik. Bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa air mata juga mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

Para penonton yang melihat kedua kakak beradik Haruno itu menangis ikut merasakan kesedihan keduanya yang tersirat di dalam lagu tersebut. Beberapa bahkan sampai ikut mengeluarkan air matanya.

Kimimaro memandang ke arah Sakura. 'Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya' pikir Kimimaro.

Tak ingin terlalu larut dalam kesedihan, Sakura segera menyeka air matanya. Ia mengambil tasnya dan melangkah pergi mengabaikan teriakan Kimimaro dan Sasori yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Sasori turun dari panggung, ia ingin mengejar adiknya, ia ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang buruk. Namun sebuah tepukan mencegahnya.

"Yahiko ?" gumam Sasori ketika melihat siapa yang telah menepuk bahunya.

"Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untukmu menemuinya. Ini mungkin terlalu mendadak baginya, ia hanya butuh waktu, jadi bersabarlah sobat," nasehat Yahiko.

Bahu Sasori melemas, ia mengangguk lemah. Melihat itu Yahiko tersenyum tipis.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat di belakang, kau butuh ketenangan pikiran. Dan lagi aku juga tidak mau kau membuat semua pelangganku pergi hanya karena suasana hati dan pikiranmu yang sedang kacau ini," candanya.

Sasori tersenyum, ia mengangguk singkat. "Terima kasih,"

"Bukan masalah,"

-o-

Sasuke terlihat baru keluar dari sebuah toko buku, tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditabrak oleh seseorang. Orang tersebut jatuh terduduk, karena orang tersebut menunduk membuat Sasuke tak dapat melihat wajah orang yang baru ditabraknya itu. Namun jika dilihat dari pakaian dan warna rambutnya cukup membuat Sasuke mengetahui siapa orang itu. Ia membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri, ia kaget ketika melihat wajah gadis yang menjadi _sensei_ nya di sekolah penuh dengan linangan air mata.

"Apa yang terjadi Sakura ?" tanya Sasuke.

"..." Sakura diam tak merespon, ia terus menundukkan wajahnya, sesekali isakan tangis terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ayo ikut aku." ajak Sasuke ketika orang-orang disekitarnya mulai menjadikan mereka tontonan.

Sasuke membawa Sakura menuju Konoha _Central Park_.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku jika kau mau" tawar Sasuke memecah keheningan yang daritadi tercipta.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aha" ucapnya sambil menjentikkan jari.

Ia mulai merogoh kantung _Hoodie_ nya dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya. Jari-jarinya mulai bergerak-gerak di atas layar _smartphone_ nya. Tak butuh lama ia sudah menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Pria berambut mencuat kebelakang itu berdiri, yang mau tak mau membuat Sakura melihat kearahnya.

"A-apa.. hikss... yang mau.. hiks... kau lakukan" tanya Sakura dengan sesegukan.

"Diam dan perhatikan baik-baik" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke memencet _smartphone_ nya dan sebuah musik instrumen dari lagu Happy yang dinyanyikan oleh Pharrell Williams mulai mengalun. Karena rekaman di HP Sasuke hanya berisi versi instrumennya saja membuat Sasuke yang menggantikan suara Pharrel Williams.

 _It might seem crazy what I'm about to say_

 _Sunshine she's here, you can take a break_

 _I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space_

 _With the air, like I don't care any by the way_

Kali ini didepannya, seorang Uchiha bungsu yang menurut cerita Itachi selalu _stay cool_ bertransformasi menjadi seperti orang aneh. Mungkin bernyanyi sambil menari dengan wajah yang err... sulit dideskripsikan akan lebih cocok untuk putra tunggal pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, namun ini Uchiha Sasuke yang demi masker Kakashi yang jarang dicuci selalu berwajah (sok) keren, (sok) cool, dsb (dan saya bingung- eh! Maksudnya dan sebagainya) kini menjadi entahlah.

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you fee like that's what you wanna do_

Air mata sudah berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata Sakura. Wajahnya yang tadinya memerah karena menangis kini memerah karena menahan tawa ketika melihat Sasuke menari sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya. Seperti pinguin mabuk, pikir Sakura.

 _Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,_

 _Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,_

 _Well, I Should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,_

 _No offense to you, don't waste your time_

 _Here's why_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Sasuke menggerakkan jari-jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk dengan _random_ mengikuti irama lagu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan menariknya agar berdiri bersamanya.

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you fee like that's what you wanna do_

Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk bertepuk tangan bersama. Menurut Sakura ini adalah hal paling memalukan dan menyenangkan yang pernah ia lakukan. Tidak ada lagi jejak-jejak kesedihan di wajah Sakura yang ada hanyalah ekspresi bahagia diwajah cantiknya. Ia mencoba mengimbangi gerakan Sasuke sambil bertepuk tangan, namun ia tidak ingin ikut bernyanyi.

 _Bring me down_

 _Can't nothing bring me down_

 _My level's too high_

 _(happy)_

 _Bring me down_

 _Can't nothing bring me down_

 _My Level's too high_

 _Bring me down_

 _Can't nothing bring me down_

 _I said (let me tell you now)_

 _Bring me down_

 _Can't nothing bring me down_

 _My level's too high_

 _Bring me down_

 _Can't nothing bring me down_

 _I said_

Mereka berdua terus bernyanyi dan menari bersama, untung saja pengunjung sedang tidak begitu ramai, jadi setidaknya mereka tidak perlu memikirkan rasa malu.

Ketika lagu berakhir kedua makhluk berbeda rambut itu duduk kembali di bangku taman, mencoba untuk mengatur nafas mereka. Meskipun hanya menari ringan, namun cukup menguras tenaga.

Sakura menyandarkan lehernya di bangku taman, ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah langit sambil terpejam, angin sepoi-sepoi menyapu halus wajahnya. Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir _pink_ nya.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis di sampingnya. " _Well,_ aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu menangis, tapi setidaknya sekarang kau tersenyum, dan itu terlihat lebih baik untukmu"

" _Arigatou_ _,_ " ucap Sakura pelan.

"Tapi aku penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu menangis ? Putus cinta ?" tebak Sasuke asal.

Sakura mendelik tak terima. "Enak saja!"

"Kau tau ? Aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum daripada seperti dikelas tadi ataupun ketika menangis, kau terlihat manis kalau tersenyum." Sasuke memandang dalam mata Sakura.

Sakura berusaha menahan rona tipis untuk menjalari wajahnya, ia mendengus untuk menetralisir debaran jantungnya yang mendadak menggila. "Apa peduliku kalau kau suka melihat aku seperti apa, lagipula kau bukan siapa-siapaku"

"Memang bukan, tapi entah mengapa walau kita baru bertemu kemarin aku seperti sudah lama mengenalmu, aku menyukai kehadiranmu disini" ucap Sasuke jujur dan Sakura tahu itu. Namun gadis itu mencoba menepisnya.

Sakura mendengus. "Jangan coba merayuku tuan, aku tak sama dengan wanita lain yang suka kau goda itu, Itachi yang memberitahuku soal kebiasaanmu itu"

"Aku memang pandai merayu wanita, tapi kali ini aku berkata jujur" ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja, aku sebaiknya mencari taksi untuk pulang" ucap Sakura sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Kuantar kau pulang" ucap Sasuke, ia menarik pelan tangan Sakura.

Sakura mendengus dalam hati. 'Sepertinya hari ini aku sering ditarik oleh pria dan mendengus, benar-benar hari yang sial, tapi cukup menyenangkan juga' batinnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

-o-

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku," ucap Sakura ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan kediaman Haruno.

"Hn, bukan jumpa besok _sensei_ _,_ " ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata jahil.

'Ck, lama-lama aku bisa kena serangan jantung kalau terus berada di dekatnya,' pikir Sakura ketika ia merasakan jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar hanya karena kedipan mata Sasuke.

Setelah mobil Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya, Sakura mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

" _Tadai_ _ma,_ " ucap Sakura.

"Ah... itu dia sudah pulang," Sakura mendengar suara ibunya dari dalam rumah.

" _Okaeri_ Sakura- _chan_ _,_ " sambut Mebuki ketika ia sudah berada di hadapan Sakura.

"Aku melihat ada mobil _tou-san_ di depan tadi, apakah ia pulang awal ?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah... iya _tou-san_ mu sudah menunggu di ruang kerjanya, kau kesanalah nanti _kaa-san_ bawakan cemilan untuk kalian," ucap Mebuki dengan wajah berseri. Sudah lama Sakura tak melihat wajah _kaa-san_ nya berseri seperti itu. Entah apa yang membuat ibunya sebahagia itu.

Tok tok tok

Sakura mengetuk ruangan _tousan_ nya. Setelah mendapat balasan ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

" _Tou-san_ memanggilku ?" tanya Sakura sopan.

Kizashi melirik Sakura sekilas lalu kembali membaca berkas yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Duduklah," titahnya yang langsung dituruti Sakura.

Suasana hening, yang terdengar hanyalah suara kertas yang dibalik-balikkan, dan juga suara goresan pulpen. Sesekali Kizashi terlihat memijit pelipisnya, ia terlihat lelah. Namun Sakura hanya diam, tak berniat ingin membuka suara, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk menunggu ayahnya siap untuk berbicara.

Kizashi menutup dokumen yang tadi dikerjakannya, ia menyenderkan tubuhya ke sandaran kursi yang empuk, ia merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sudah tak sebagus ketika ia masih muda dulu. Mata _sapphire_ nya memandang ke arah Sakura yang duduk diam sambil menatapnya. Ia melepas kacamata yang tadinya bertengger di wajahnya.

"Tentunya kau dapat melihat bahwa _tou-san_ sudah terlalu tua untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga, jika dilihat dari prestasimu di dunia bisnis, kau tentu sudah lebih dari pantas untuk melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga kita," ucap Kizashi, nada bicaranya pelan namun terdengar tegas.

"Iya _tou-san_ _,_ " balas Sakura.

"2 minggu lagi kita akan mengadakan pesta untuk pengangkatanmu sebagi calon presdir, kau sebaiknya mempersiapkan segala hal yang dianggap perlu sebelum pesta," ucap Kizashi.

"Baik _tou-san_ _,_ " ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu mengajar di Konoha _University_ ?" tanya Kizashi mengalihkan topik.

"Tidak buruk," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Aku banyak menemukan anak-anak calon penerus perusahaan besar, seperti Namikaze, Uchiha, dan Hyuuga," lanjut Sakura.

"Hyuuga ?" gumam Kizashi.

"Ada apa dengan Hyuuga ?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengingat calon penerus resmi Hyuuga yang dua tahun lalu melarikan diri untuk menikahi seorang gadis kalangan menengah bawah, dasar kantung hormon tak berguna!" ucap Kizashi disertai dengusan mengejek.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal menikah, apakah sudah ada pria yang menarik hatimu,"

"Aku belum berpikir untuk mencoba menjalin hubungan khusus dengan seorang pria," tutur Sakura.

"Hm... tapi kupikir kau cocok dengan Itachi, kalian terlihat cukup dekat, apakah kau memiliki ketertarikan padanya ?" tanya Kizashi.

"Tidak, dia sudah seperti seorang kakak bagiku," ucap Sakura, matanya meredup ketika mengucapkan kata 'kakak', ia teringat dengan Sasori yang ditemuinya di _cafe_ siang tadi.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan terdengar kembali dari luar ruangan kepala keluarga Haruno tersebut.

"Masuk," titah Kizashi.

Masuklah Mebuki sambil membawa nampan berisikan beberapa _muffin blueberry_ , segelas susu hangat dan secangkir kopi.

"Makanlah dulu, kalian sudah bekerja keras hari ini," ucap Mebuki sambil meletakkan nampan tersebut di sebuah meja santai yang ada di ruangan itu. Kizashi dan Sakura duduk di sebelah Mebuki yang sedang duduk di sofa dekat meja tersebut.

Sakura dan Kizashi mengambil masing-masing satu _muffin_. "Terima kasih _kaa-san_ , ini enak," puji Sakura.

Mebuki tersenyum manis, ia mengelus sayang rambut putri bungsunya. Ia selalu merindukan momenkebersamaan seperti ini. Dulu sebelum peristiwa _itu_ mereka sering makan _muffin_ bersama di taman. Ia ingat ketika Sakura yang dulu memakan _muffin-muffin_ nya dengan lahap hingga belepotan, Sasori yang mengomeli Sakura karena suka makan belepotan, dan Kizashi yang merangkulnya hangat melihat kelakuan kedua buah hati mereka,setetes air mata meluncur bebas di pipinya ketika mengingat kenangan indah itu.

" _Kaa-san_ kenapa ?" tanya Sakura, ia memandang Mebuki datar, namun sorot matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Tidak, _kaa-san_ hanya merasa senang dapat kembali membuatkan _muffin_ untukmu," ucap Mebuki sambil mengelap air matanya yang terjatuh.

"Aa... _souka_ _,_ " Sakura mengangguk mengerti, ia kembali memakan _muffin_ nya dengan perlahan.

Mebuki tak henti-hentinya tersenyum haru memandangi Sakura, ia begitu merindukan sosok Sakura yang begitu ceria. Ia tahu sedikit banyaknya apa yang terjadi pada Sakura merupakan kesalahannya, salahnya yang menuruti perintah sang suami untuk tak lagi memanjakan anaknya seperti dulu, itu semua ia lakukan karena tak ingin kehilangan seorang anak lagi.

'Aku memang tak kehilangannya, tapi dia berubah, menjadi sosok gadis yang sulit untuk berekspresi,' pikir Mebuki.

'Tapi setidaknya ia sudah bisa tersenyum tulus, dan sedikit mengutarakan isi hatinya,' batin Mebuki ketika mengingat pertemuannya dengan putrinya kemarin.

"Aku pergi dulu, ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan," ungkap Sakura.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, kau terlihat lelah, nak," ucap Mebuki. Ia berusaha memberikan perhatian kepada Sakura.

"Hn,"

Blam

Suara debuman pintu yang tak terlalu kuat terdengar ketika Sakura menutup pintunya.

"Aku merindukannya," gumam Mebuki yang dapat terdengar oleh Kizashi.

"Siapa ? Sasori ?" tebak Kizashi. 'Tidak mungkin Sakurakan? Lagipula dia disini,' pikir Kizashi.

"Ada banyak hal yang kurindukan, termasuk Sasori," ungkap Mebuki.

Kizashi merangkul bahu Mebuki. "Menangislah jika kau ingin, ungkapkan apa yang ingin kau ungkapkan, kali ini aku akan diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik, aku tidak akan membentakmu lagi walaupun kau mengucapkan nama anak _itu_ _,_ " ungkap Kizashi.

Kemudian suara tangisan memenuhi ruangan kerja Kizashi, sesekali terdengar Mebuki meracaukan isi hatinya. Tangisannya cukup kuat, namun beruntung ruangan tersebut kedap suara sehingga tidak akan ada yang mendengarkan suara tangisan sang nyonya Haruno.

-o-

Keesokan harinya.

"Tunggu Sakura- _sensei_ _,_ " teriak Kimimaro kepada gadis merah jambu yang berjalan cukup jauh di depannya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sakura ketika Kimimaro sudah berada di hadapannya.

Kimimaro mengangkat tangannya, sebagai tanda untuk menyuruh Sakura menunggunya selesai mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan karena mengejar Sakura tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin _sensei_? Siapa pria itu ? Kau memiliki masalah dengannya ?" tanya Kimimaro ketika dirinya sudah bisa mengatur nafas.

Wajah Sakura yang tadinya datar langsung mengernyit tak suka. Ia membalikkan badannya dan kembali melangkah kedepan.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Sakura singkat.

Kimimaro segera mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

"Mau kubantu ?" tanya Kimimaro ketika melihat Sakura kesulitan membawa buku-buku tebal dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri," ucap Sakura.

"Sini aku bantu," Kini sebagian besar buku Sakura telah berpindah ke sepasang tangan kekar, bukan tangan Kimimaro, melainkan...

"Sasuke ?" / "Uchiha ?" ucap Sakura dan Kimimaro bersamaan.

"Buku-buku ini mau dibawa kemana _sensei_?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran Kimimaro.

"Ke ruangan Kakashi- _sense_ _,_ _i_ " jawab Sakura.

"Hn, ayo!" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, diikuti Sakura yang sempat memandang Kimimaro sekilas.

"Sial kau, Uchiha," desis Kimimaro.

"Kau memang bisa mendapatkan hampir setiap gadis di Universitas ini, bahkan seorang _sensei_ pun, tapi tidak untuk Sakura," gumam Kimimaro.

"Karena dia adalah _**targetku**_ _ **,**_ " Seringai licik terkembang di bibir tipis milik Kimimaro.

-o-

"Dia memang bisa juga dimanfaatkan sebagai jembatan kehancuran gadis itu, tapi akan lebih bagus apabila kau yang menjadi jembatan awal kehancurannya," ucap pria berambut hitam itu. Kini dia sedang duduk di sebuah kafe sambil memegang _handphone_ nya. Ia memandang ke arah jendela kafe yang menampilkan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

" _Aku akan lebih berusaha lagi tuan_ _,_ _"_ ucap suara diseberang.

"Hm... lakukanlah yang terbaik," ucap pria itu.

"Baik, Tuan."

Klik! Sambungan kembali terputus. Pria itu terlihat menopangkan dagunya diatas kedua tangannya. Matanya memandang lurus kedepan, ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Pesanan anda tuan," ucap seorang pelayan yang datang menghampirinya.

"Hn,"

"Selamat menikmati," pelayan itu membungkuk hormat lalu melangkah pergi. Pria berambut hitam itu melihat kepergian sang pelayan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

 **"Aku akan menghancurkan keluargamu, akan aku balas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku. Tunggu pembalasanku Sasori, aku akan membuatmu dan keluargamu menderita** **,** **" gumamnya penuh penekanan. Ia terus memandang punggung sang pelayan yang memiliki surai rambut merah tersebut.** _ **Orochimaru or Yahiro Dad?**_

~TBC~

[REVISED 7/22/2016]

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Gimana hasil rombakan di Chapter 4 ? Lebih baik kah dari Chapter 4 yang sebelumnya ? Atau sebaliknya.**_

 _ **Jujur aja Ayame sempet ngerasa down gara2 yang ngereview chapter 4 cuman sedikit, bahkan lebih sedikit dari Chapter 1. Tapi Ayame sadar kalau Chapter 4 kemarin itu banyak kekurangannya. Well gpp lah. Selama masih ada yang mau baca, Ayame udah seneng banget. Tapi lebih bagus lagi kalau makin banyak yang mau baca dan memberikan reviewnya untuk penyemangat Ayame, hehehe...**_

 _ **Ok... Mind to Give Me A Review ? *Kitty Eyes No Jutsu***_

 _ **N.B : Maaf kalau mungkin gaya penulisan Ayame terlalu berbelit-belit**_


	5. Chapter 5 : The Maid is The Spy

**Disclaimer :**

 **-All Naruto Chara inside is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-The Story is belong to Ayame Yumi**

 **Warning :**

 **-Sasori dalam cerita ini warna matanya biru bukan coklat.**

 **-OOC, TYPO, Gaje, DLDR**

 **-Apabila masih banyak kekurangan mohon dimaklumi.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Reading minna-san~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **The Story of The Second Heir**

"Sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya, jangan lupa mengumpulkan tugas dariku minggu depan," ucap Sakura, setelah mengucapkan itu ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas tersebut.

"Arrgghhhh... tugasnya susah sekali _t_ _t_ _ebayo_ ," keluh seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik.

"Kau memang pada dasarnya bodoh, dobe jadi tugas seperti apapun yang diberikan tetap akan sulit untuk dikerjakan oleh otak kecilmu itu," hina pemuda disampingnya yang membuat seisi kelas tertawa.

"Diam kau Sasuke _teme_ ," Naruto memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya ke arah Sasuke.

"Tenang saja Naruto-kun, kita bisa mengerjakannya bersama," ujar gadis yang memiliki iris berwarna _m_ _ilky white_.

"Yattta... Kau memang kekasih terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia ini Hinata- _hime_ , tidak seperti si _teme_ itu, bukannya membantu malah mengejekku," nada bicara Naruto yang awalnya bersemangat ketika berbicara dengan Hinata langsung berubah menjadi sindiran sinis ketika membahas Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh pemuda bersangkutan.

-o-

Sakura terlihat sedang fokus membaca buku di perpustakaan yang tersedia di sekolah, saking fokusnya ia tak menyadari kehadiran seorang pemuda berambut putih yang sedang duduk sambil menopang dagu memperhatikannya.

"Apa yang kau baca ?" tanya pemuda itu.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat pemuda yang mengajaknya berbicara, Kimimaro. Sakura menunjukkan sampul buku yang dibacanya ke hadapan Kimimaro yang dibalas anggukan mengerti dari pemuda itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi pagi," ucap Kimimaro.

"Bukankah kubilang kalau itu bukan urusanmu Kimimaro-san," ucap Sakura datar, ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk membaca.

"Akan menjadi urusanku jika hal tersebut mengganggu acara kencanku denganmu," ucap Kimimaro yang sontak membuat Sakura mendongak dan melihatnya dengan alis yang saling bertaut.

"Aku tidak tau kalau yang kemarin itu adalah kencan," ucap Sakura dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Tentu saja itu kencan, kita makan bersama di kafe ? Apalagi kalau bukan kencan namanya," ucap Kimimaro.

"Aku sudah beberapa kali makan bersama dengan para rekan bisnisku di berbagai restoran maupun kafe, dan hal seperti itu tidak bisa disebut kencan, termasuk yang kemarin," ucap Sakura.

"Bagiku kemarin kita berkencan! Kita makan bersama bukan untuk urusan bisnis tapi bersenang-senang, jadi itu namanya kencan !?" ucap Kimimaro tetap kekeh.

"Terserah kau saja, buang-buang energiku saja," ketus Sakura.

Kimimaro menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura.

"Apa yang-"

"Aku menyukaimu," potong Kimimaro.

"Jangan bercanda," ucap Sakura kalem.

"Tidak! Kita memang baru kenal tapi ketika berada di dekatmu aku merasakan jantungku berdebar-debar, maka dari itu jadilah pacarku," ujar Kimimaro.

Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Kimimaro. "Aku tak tertarik mengenai hal-hal seperti itu, lebih baik aku pergi," Sakura pergi meninggalkan Kimimaro setelah membereskan beberapa buku yang dibawanya.

Kimimaro memandang punggung _sensei_ cantik itu dengan seringai jahatnya, ia melirik ke sebuah siluet yang tengah memandangnya dari balik salah satu rak buku perpustakaan, ia memberikan kode terhadap orang tesebut.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirasakan _h_ _andphone_ miliknya bergetar.

 _Ino Calling_

Begitulah tulisan yang terpampang di layar _handphone_ miliknya. Sambil menyamankan posisi buku-buku yang dibawanya dalam dekapannya Sakura mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" _Moshi moshi_ ," ucap Sakura.

"Yak! Sakura, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau sudah pulang dari Amerika ?" sang penelpon berteriak heboh di seberang sana yang membuat Sakura sedikit menjauhkan _handphone_ miliknya dari terlinganya.

"Maaf aku lupa," jawaban singkat dari Sakura membuat seseorang bernama Ino itu kembali marah-marah, Sakura hanya menggeleng mendengar omelan dari gadis itu.

Greduk!

Tiba-tiba sebuah rak yang tak jauh dari Sakura bergoyang, dan perlahan jatuh meluncur tepat ke arah Sakura tanpa gadis itu sadari.

"AWAS!" Sakura mendengar suara teriakan seorang pria, ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya berteriak di dalam perpustakaan. Namun sebelum sempat melihat siapa gerangan yang berteriak, ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti terdorong.

Brak! Bruk! Bruk!

"Cepat tolong dia!"

Sakura membuka matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam, ia terbelalak kaget melihat kejadian yang ada di depannya.

"Dorong lebih kuat!"

Di depannya kini terlihat beberapa mahasiswa mencoba mendorong rak buku tersebut agar kembali berdiri. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget, melainkan seseorang yang kini sedang tak sadarkan diri di bawah rak tersebut.

"Ayo, kita bawa dia ke unit kesehatan,"

Para mahasiswa itu membawa tubuh pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Kimimaro sambil membantu Sakura berdiri.

Sakura tak menjawab ia hanya memandang Kimimaro sekilas, lalu pergi mengikuti segerombolan siswa yang keluar tadi.

-o-

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali, biar aku saja yang menjaganya," ucap Sakura.

"Ah baiklah _s_ _ensei_ , kalau begitu kami pergi dulu,"

Setelah para mahasiswa itu pergi, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekati seseorang yang kini tengah terlelap di atas kasur unit kesehatan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih saja tidak cukup," Sepasang mata yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka menampakkan sepasang bola mata yang memiliki warna senada dengan _Onyx_.

"Se-sejak kapan kau bangun ?" tanya Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Sejak aku diperiksa oleh Shizune-sensei tadi," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Berarti daritadi kau pura-pura tidur ?"

"Itu tidak penting! Lagipu-"

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka, err... lebih tepatnya didobrak oleh seorang pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan bunga matahari, di belakangnya ada seorang gadis cantik berambut _n_ _avy blue_.

"Kau payah _teme_! Masa gara-gara tertimpa rak buku seperti itu kau bisa pingsan begini," ejek Naruto. Dasar _b_ _aka_ Naruto, bukannya menanyakan keadaan sahabatnya, si kuning itu malah menghinanya, benar-benar sahabat yang _perhatian_.

Sasuke mendelik. "Masih mending aku, kau saja waktu melihat jarum suntik langsung pingsan, lalu-"

"STOP! Jangan diteruskan, kenapa kau mengungkit kejadian memalukan itu," ucap Naruto kesal.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun," Gadis cantik bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu mengelus bahu Naruto dengan lembut yang dibalas dengan genggaman dan senyuman hangat dari Naruto.

"Berhenti bermesraan di depanku dasar pasangan memuakkan," ketus Sasuke. Che... Kau cemburu Sasuke ?

"Kau cemburu ? Makanya cepat cari pacar," ejek Naruto.

"Tanpa aku cari para gadis pasti akan datang menghampiriku," ucap Sasuke cuek, namun itulah kenyataannya.

"Tapi belakangan kau menolak banyak gadis, ada apa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bosan menjalani hubungan tidak jelas dengan para gadis itu, aku ingin mencari cinta sejati," ucap Sasuke serius.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Bagaimana perasaanmu dengannya ?" tanya Naruto.

"Ntahlah, mungkin aku akan mencoba untuk melupakannya, lagipula itu sudah bertahun-tahun lalu, aku pun tidak dapat mengingat rupanya dengan jelas," ungkap Sasuke jujur.

"Apapun pilihanmu aku akan mendukungmu sobat," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Tumben bijak,"

"Diamlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu!"

"Ada apa denganmu ? Biasanya kau yang memulai perdebatan,"

"Jangan memancingku!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa memancing ? Ini kan unit kesehatan, mana ada kolamnya, dasar baka,"

"Teme kau-"

"Bisakah kalian hentikan itu!" Sakura yang daritadi diam memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Ah! Sakura-sensei, sejak kapan disitu ?" Tanya Naruto polos.

Bugh!

Satu benjolan Naruto dapatkan dari Hinata-himenya yang tercinta.

" _Ittai_... kenapa kau memukulku _d_ _attebayo_ ," rengek Naruto sambil mengelus kepala durennya.

"Maafkan dia _s_ _ensei_ , terkadang dia memang suka tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar," ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyuuga- _san_ ," ucap Sakura kalem.

"Ah... kalau begiu sebaiknya kami kembali, karena kelas selanjutnya akan dimulai, sampai jumpa Sasuke, Sakura-sensei," ucap Hinata sambil menarik Naruto keluar dengan menjewer telinganya, sedangkan Naruto hanya meringis kesakitan dibuatnya.

"Oh ya! Aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu," ucap Sakura sambil memberikan sesuatu dari tasnya ke Sasuke.

-o-

" _Tadaima_ ," ucap Itachi dan Sasuke ketika memasuki kediaman Uchiha.

"Okaeri, AH! Ada apa denganmu Sasu-kun?" tanya Mikoto khawatir ketika melihat Sasuke yang dipapah Itachi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa bu, punggungku hanya sedikt sakit," jawab Sasuke setelah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Mikoto memandang Itachi meminta penjelasan.

"Dia menolong Sakura ketika gadis itu akan tertimpa oleh rak buku di perpustakaan,"

"Sakura ? Apakah dia baik-baik saja ? Apakah dia terluka ?" tanya Mikoto yang kekhawatirannya bertambah.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, oh ya dia menitipkan ini untuk _k_ _aa-san_ katanya dari Mebuki- _basan_ ," ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan sebuah kotak besar berwarna _c_ _rea_ m dengan hiasan pita berwarna biru laut.

Mikoto menerimanya dengan raut wajah bingung, lalu ia membuka kotak tersebut. Raut wajahnya yang tadinya bingung seketika langsung berbinar. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah _mermaid gown_ berwarna hijau toska.

"Wah... cantiknya...,"

"Bagaimana cocok tidak kalau _k_ _aa-san_ memakai ini ?" tanya Mikoto kepada kedua anaknya sambil menunjukkan gaun yang didapatnya.

"Tidak!" jawab duo Uchiha itu kompak dengan wajah super datar.

Mikoto cemberut. "Kenapa ?"

"Aku tidak suka kalau _k_ _aa-san_ memakai gaun yang ketat seperti itu," jawab Itachi.

"Kaa-san hanya boleh memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh _k_ _aa-san_ di hadapan _t_ _ou-san_ ," jawab Sasuke.

Mikoto mendengus. 'Dasar para Uchiha posesif, kalian dan ayah kalian sama saja,' batin Mikoto.

Mikoto melihat ada sesuatu seperti undangan di dalam kotak tersebut. Ia mengambilnya dan membacanya.

"Wah! Minggu depan akan diadakan _A_ _nniversary_ Perusahaan Haruno sekaligus pengangkatan presdir baru," ucap Mikoto setelah selesai membaca isi dari undangan tersebut.

"Ah... kalau begitu aku harus mencari sesuatu yang bagus untuk diberikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun perusahaan, sekaligus hadiah untuk sang calon presdir," ucap Mikoto dengan semangat. Ia mengeluarkan i-phone putih miliknya lalu mulai mengutak-atiknya dengan jemari lentiknya.

Tiba-tiba Mikoto menghentikan gerakan jemarinya, ia melihat kedua putranya yang juga sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Hey Ita-kun, menurutmu siapa yang akan menjadi presdir perusahaan Haruno selanjutnya ? Setidaknya _kaa-san_ harus tau dia itu laki-laki atau perempuan agar bisa mencari hadiah yang tepat untuknya,"

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tentu saja Sakura, diakan satu-satunya pewaris dari Kizashi-jisan yang tersisa," Saat mengucapkan itu ia teringat sahabat merahnya, dulu mereka sering sekali berbagi pikiran ketika mereka bekerja sama memimpin perusahaan masing-masing.

'Kira-kira bagaimana kabarnya ya ?' batin Itachi.

"Ah... begitu, dia hebat sekali sudah memegang kekuasaan penuh di perusahaan Haruno di usianya yang masih muda," ucap Mikoto.

"Oh ya, sebaiknya kau bawa Sasu-kun kekamar, dan minta bantuan Chiyo- _baasan_ untuk memeriksa punggung Sasuke,"

-o-

"Menurutmu dekorasi mana yang bagus ? Yang ini atau ini ?" tanya Mebuki sambil menunjukkan halaman buku berisikan _s_ _ample_ dekorasi ruangan.

"Terserah _kaa-san_ saja, biasanya _kaa-san_ tidak pernah menanyai pendapatku tentang hal-hal semacam ini," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Mebuki yang tadinya riang mendadak wajahnya menjadi sendu.

"Kaa-san tau, sosok _k_ _aa-san_ yang kau kenal selama ini adalah sosok _k_ _aa-san_ yang kurang memperhatikanmu, tapi tidak bisakah kau izinkan _k_ _aa-san_ untuk memperbaiki kesalahan _k_ _aa-san_ dimasa lalu ?"

Sakura menghela nafas. Ini kesekian kalinya ia mengecewakan _k_ _aa-san_ nya yang mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungan ibu dan anak yang dulunya sempat pudar.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, sini biar aku cari pilihanku sendiri," ucap Sakura, diambilnya buku yang tadinya dipegang oleh Mebuki.

Sakura membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman buku _sample_ tersebut.Ia memang tidak seahli _k_ _aa-san_ nya dalam hal-hal seperti ini, ia hanya mencoba membuat _k_ _aa-san_ nya bahagia. Walau seburuk apapun hubungan mereka di masa lalu, tidak ada gunanya ia tetap menyimpan memori suram tersebut dan membuat itu mengubah jalan hidupnya kedepan nanti.

Mebuki tersenyum lembut melihat putrinya yang sedang serius. Mungkin akan sulit baginya untuk melihat sifat ceria anak bungsunya yang dulu, namun bagaimanapun Sakura yang sekarang itu adalah hasil dari kesalahan dirinya dan juga suaminya dulu, _s_ _iapa yang menanam bibit ia yang akan menuai hasilnya_. Mungkin itulah istilah yang tepat untuk mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan ini ? Desainnya tidak terlalu terkesan mewah atau berlebihan, ini _s_ _imple_ tapi tetap menawan," ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan sebuah dekorasi ruangan yang dipilihnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu _kaa_ _-san_ akan mempersiapkan tentang dekorasi dan katering, besok kau pergilah ke butik langganan _k_ _aa-san_ , ini kartu nama langganan _k_ _aa-san_ pergilah kesana," Mebuki memberikan sebuah kartu nama yang langsung diterima oleh Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan kalau besok tidak _k_ _aa-san_ temani ?" tanya Mebuki.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tau _k_ _aa-san_ sibuk," ucap Sakura.

Selain ibu rumah tangga, Mebuki juga merupakan pemilik dari sebuah restoran mewah, cabang restorannya bahkan sudah ada yang mencapai keluar negeri. Walaupun tidak memimpin perusahaan besar layaknya suami dan anak bungsunya, tapi menjadi seorang CEO di restoran mewah bukanlah hal yang bisa dianggap remeh.

-o-

Sakura kini tengah duduk di atas kasur _k_ _ing size_ nya. Ia sedang berkutat dengan tablet miliknya, gadget canggih yang hanya digunakan khusus untuk urusan perusahaan. Walaupun dalam keadaan cuti dan sudah memberikan tanggung jawab perusahaan terhadap orang kepercayaannya, tapi ia tetap harus mengontrol perkembangan perusahaan, ia tidak mau segala hal berjalan tidak seperti yang diharapkannya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel putih miliknya yang berada tak jauh darinya berbunyi. Sakura langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat _c_ _aller id_ nya.

"Mo-"

"BAKA NO SAKURA! Kenapa daritadi kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?" teriak sebuah suara di seberang sana.

Sakura sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari jangkauan telinganya, ayolah ia tidak mau mengalami gangguan pendengaran dini akibat suara bak gorilla mengamuk dari seorang wanita yang menelfonnya ini. Ia melihat _caller id_ di layar ponselnya lalu menghela nafas. Entah nasib sial apa yang membuatnya dulu bisa berteman dengan orang ini.

"Maaf, tadi ponselku di _s_ _ilent_ , jadi aku tidak tau kalau ada panggilan," ucap Sakura sedikit berbohong. Kenapa sedikit ? Karena alasan pertama itu memang benar adanya, namun tidak dengan alasan kedua, Sakura tau kalau Ino sudah 15 kali menghubunginya karena ia sempat mengecek ponsel pintar miliknya tadi, namun ia memilih untuk tidak menelfon balik Ino, karena dia tau Ino pasti akan menelfonnya duluan, seperti sekarang ini.

"Huh... dasar kau," Ino mendengus di seberang sana.

"Hoii... _Fo_ _rehead_ aku kangen sama kamu, kamu sedang cuti 3 bulan kan ? Berarti besok kau tidak sibuk kan ? Jalan-jalan ke _M_ _all_ yuk," ajak Ino.

"Kalau begitu besok kau jemput aku di Gedung Fakultas Ekonomi Universitas Konoha jam 4 sore,"

"Kenapa aku harus menjemputmu disana ?"

"Turuti saja, jangan banyak tanya, besok akan kujelaskan, sekarang jangan ganggu aku, ini sudah malam dan aku butuh tidur, sampai jumpa besok,"

"Hei tung-"

Tanpa menunggu ucapan Ino selesai ia langsung memutuskan sambungan dengan sepihak. Ia juga mematikan tablet komputer miliknya lalu meletakkannya dilaci meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Sakura mematikan lampu kamarnya lalu segera tidur. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya agar tidur karena tubuhnya yang cukup lelah.

-o-

Bunyi dentingan jam yang menandakan waktu sudah tengah malam menggema di kediaman Haruno. Para tuan rumah maupun beberapa pelayan yang bekerja di sana sudah terlelap, namun tidak untuk seorang gadis berambut coklat yang tengah mengendap-ngendap menuju lantai atas.

Gadis itu melangkah dengan was-was, ia memandang sekitarnya memastikan tidak ada yang akan memergoki dirinya. Langkah kakinya kini menuju ke arah sebuah pintu kamar yang tak jauh darinya. Perlahan ia membuka pintu tersebut, ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Gelap, namun cahaya bulan yang menembus celah fentilasi udara cukup untuk membuatnya dapat melangkahkan kakinya masuk tanpa menabrak apapun yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Gadis itu membuka lemari yang berada di sudut kamar. Ia mengobrak-abrik isinya dengan hati-hati, mencoba untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak mencurigakan.

"Di mana sih benda itu ?!" ujarnya gusar.

"Dulu ketika bekerja sama dengan mereka, yang kutahu mereka akan selalu menyimpan data-data penting perusahaan di _t_ _ablet computer_ mereka, cobalah cari benda itu di kamar Sakura, aku yakin dia juga menyimpan data-data perusahaan di tempat yang sama,"

Perkataan seorang pemuda terngiang di kepalanya, yang membuatnya seketika menepuk jidatnya pelan.

'Astaga, aku lupa! Mana mungkin benda seperti itu dia simpan disini, pasti dia menyimpannya di laci dekat tempat tidurnya,' pikir gadis itu.

Kemudian gadis tersebut mengendap-ngendap menuju samping tempat tidur seorang gadis yang tengah terlelap. Namun sebelum ia sempat membuka laci meja tersebut tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka.

Gadis itu menjadi panik, ia menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan dengan cepat, mencoba mencari tempat terdekat untuk bersembunyi. Lalu dengan secepat kilat ia masuk ke bawah kolong tempat tidur berukuran king size tersebut.

"Ahh... dia sudah tertidur," ungkap seorang pria yang memiliki model rambut seperti bunga Sakura sambil memencet saklar lampu.

"Dia kelihatan lelah," ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang sambil mengelus helaian merah muda seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur tersebut.

Pria yang bernama Kizashi tersebut juga ikut mengelus rambut merah muda tersebut. Ia mengecup dahi sang gadis yang berukuran cukup lebar.

"Jaga selalu kesehatanmu, karena setelah 2 minggu nanti kau akan lebih sibuk dibandingkan ketika kau di Amerika dulu,"

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggu 2 tahun lagi Kizashi ? Dia masih terlalu muda, bahkan pewaris perusahaan besar lainnya yang sebaya dengannya saja masih duduk di bangku kuliah dan menikmati masa muda mereka,"

"Justru itu, dia anakku dan dia berbeda dari yang lain, dia begitu istimewa, dia kebanggaanku yang satu-satunya tersisa, aku sangat berharap banyak padanya,"

"Tapi-"

"Sstt... sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar, nanti dia terbangun,"

"Baiklah, selamat tidur putri cantik _k_ _aa-san_ ,"

"Selamat tidur Sakura,"

Setelah lampu kembali mati dan pintu kamar ditutup, gadis yang daritadi bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidur segera merangkak keluar. Ia mulai mencari benda yang diincarnya di laci meja. Senyum cerah terkembang di bibirnya. Ketika ia menggeser layar tersebut ia hampir saja melonjak kegirangan ketika ia tak menemui _Password_ yang mengunci akses masuk ke dalam gadget tersebut.

Ia mulai mengutak-atik benda tersebut, setelah dirasa cukup ia segera menaruh kembali benda tersebut di tempatnya. Kemudian kedua bola mata _h_ _azel_ nya beralih untuk melihat ke arah majikannya yang sedang terlelap.

"Aku memang tidak mempunyai dendam khusus denganmu Sakura-sama, namun keluargamu telah mempermalukan orang yang kucintai, jadi aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya senang, karena dia adalah orang yang sangat kucintai.

Gadis tersebut kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar sang calon presdir perusahaan Haruno. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di bagian belakang. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelfon seseorang.

" _Mission Complete_ ,"

~TBC~

[REVISED 7/22/2016]

 **Author's Note:**

 **Bagaimana ? Masih banyak kekurangankah ? Mengecewakankah ?**

 **Silahka berikan Kritik dan Saran kalian lewat review.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Just About The Time

**Disclaimer :**

 **-All Naruto Chara inside is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-The Story is belong to Ayame Yumi**

 **Warning :**

 **-Sasori dalam cerita ini warna matanya biru bukan coklat.**

 **-OOC, TYPO, Gaje, DLDR**

 **-Apabila masih banyak kekurangan mohon dimaklumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Reading minna-san~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Story of The Second Heir**

Sakura sedang duduk dengan tenang di salah satu meja kantin Universitas Konoha sambil mengerjakan sesuatu di laptop miliknya, sesekali ia menyeruput _M_ _ilkshake Strawberry_ yang telah dipesannya.

"Sedang apa ?" tanya sebuah suara dengan tiba-tiba yang sontak membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

Sakura memasang wajah sedatar mungkin. "Menurutmu ?" tanya Sakura kepada seseorang yang merupakan Sasuke itu.

Pemuda tampan itu duduk di samping Sakura tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dulu lalu ia mengeluarkan laptop miliknya, mata _O_ _nyx_ nya beralih ke arah Sakura.

"Bisa aku minta tolong diajari sesuatu olehmu ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ajari apa ?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tentang tugas yang kau beri, ada beberapa hal yang tidak kumengerti," ungkap Sasuke. "Baiklah aku hanya akan memberikanmu beberapa gambaran untuk membuka pikiranmu," Sakura menutup laptop miliknya lalu menggeser bangku miliknya mendekat ke arah Sasuke membuat beberapa kaum hawa menatapnya dengan iri dan ada juga beberapa kaum adam yang memandang dengan wajah mupeng a.k.a muka pengen. Sakura memang baru beberapa hari mengajar di Universitas Konoha namun ia sudah menjadi incaran banyak pemuda lajang di kampus tersebut. Ia cerdas dan mapan, siapa yang tidak mau dengannya ? ditambah ia juga cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang cukup proporsional, walau tak seseksi tubuh kekasih Namikaze Naruto. Kalau Sasuke ? Tidak perlu diragukan lagi ia pangeran kampus dan seorang playboy yang sudah vakum beberapa minggu belakangan dari dunia ke- _playboy-annya._

Sakura mulai mencoba menjelaskan tentang hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke ia memang memandang ke arah Sakura namun ia tidak fokus memperhatikan apa yang Sakura jelaskan. Ayolah Uchiha dianugrahi dengan otak cemerlang, mana mungkin ia tak mengerti pelajaran seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia hanya mencari kesempatan untuk dekat dengan sang dosen yang mengajar di mata kuliah _e-business_ ini.

'Aku belum pernah merasa senyaman ini didekat wanita selain _kaa-san_ ku, bahkan dengan mantan-mantanku,' pikir Sasuke.

Sejak bertemu dengan Sakura ia merasakan getaran-getarana aneh dari dalam dirinya, ia tak dapat mendefinisikan bagaimana perasaan itu namun ia hanya ingin berada di dekat gadis ini, ia merasakan seperti sesuatu yang sempat hilang telah kembali. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perasaan itu, namun dia menikmatinya.

'Apakah aku menyukainya ?' batinnya bertanya.

"Hey... Boleh aku bergabung ?" seru sebuah suara secara tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Pergi sana," usir Sasuke.

'Mengganggu saja,' batin Sasuke kesal.

Pemuda bernama Kimimaro itu memandang Sasuke dengan wajah (sok) polos. "Aku hanya ingin minta diajarkan oleh Sakura- _sensei_ , apa tidak boleh ?"

"Tidak boleh!" ucap Sasuke ketus.

Kimimaro mengabaikan Sasuke dan memandang ke arah Sakura yang sedang memandang pertengkaran mereka dengan wajah _pokerface._

"Aku tau kalau kau mengajar di mata kuliah _E-Business_ tapi kudengar selama masa kuliahmu kau juga cukup ahli di program studi Akuntansi, bisa kau ajari aku mengenai _Intrapreneurship_? Ada beberapa hal yang tidak aku mengerti," ucap Kimimaro.

"Hm ? Boleh saja," ucapan Sakura menimbulkan seringai kemenangan di wajah Kimimaro dan decihan kesal dari Sasuke.

Akhirnya selama waktu istirahat itu dihabiskan Sakura dengan mengajari dua pemuda jenius yang mendadak kehilangan kejeniusannya demi menarik perhatian sang calon Presdir Haruno _Corp_.

"Pada dasarnya _intrapreneurship_ adalah _entrepeneurship_ yang dipraktekan dalam sebuah organisasi yang lebih besar dan mempunyai sumber daya untuk melaksanakan ide dan inovasinya guna mengembangkan perusahaannya. Jadi dapat dikatakan bahwa perbedaan _intrapreneurship_ dan _entrepreneurship_ adalah skala besar-kecilnya suatu perusahaan atau organisasi," jelas Sakura kepada Kimimaro.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon, Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di depan Kimimaro yang sedang duduk sambil menopang dagu menghadap Sakura.

"Hei!" panggil Sakura.

Kimimaro tersentak. "Ah... iya iya, aku mengerti,"

"Giliranku," seru Sasuke.

"Mana yang tidak kau mengerti lagi ?" tanya Sakura malas. Ayolah ia mulai bosan melihat tingakh mereka yang sedari tadi lebih mirip bocah yang sedang berebut mainan dibandingkan dua pemuda yang sedang meminta kursus dadakan dengannya.

"Aku kurang mengerti yang ini," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk salah satu baris tulisan yang ada di buku catatannya.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Itu sangat mudah sekali Sasuke, _Organisational learning_ terjadi melalui pengalaman, bangunan dan berbagi pengetahuan, keahlian, ide-ide dan wawasan,"

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Ah... kalau yang-"

"Hey Ayam sok keren! Sekarang giliranku! Tadi kan kau sudah bertanya,"

"Ayam katamu ? Sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu itu dasar ceking,"

"Ceking katamu ? Kau tidak melihat tubuh atletisku yang membuat para gadis rela melakukan apapun untuk dapat terus melihatnya,"

"Che! Para gadis itu pasti sudah buta,"

Dan bla bla bla, adu mulut terus terjadi di antara kedua pemuda _most wanted_ di Konoha _University_. Sang _sensei_ yang berada di antara mereka memijit pelipisnya. Ia tidak suka melihat perdebatan.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun gadis yang memiliki nama seperti bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu membereskan barang-barangnya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda tampan yang sedang adu mulut tersebut.

" _Sensei_ sebaiknya kita belajar di perpustakaan, aku tidak mau belajar bersama si kerem- EH!"

Sasuke kaget ketika melihat kursi yang tadinya terdapat seorang gadis pink kini telah kosong melompong. Kemudian Sasuke memandang Kimimaro sengit.

"Itu gara-gara dia _ilfeel_ satu meja dengan orang sepertimu, lebih baik aku pergi saja," sewot Sasuke sambil melenggang pergi.

Kimimaro menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum pernah aku melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke berdebat tentang hal-hal tak penting seperti tadi, ini benar-benar konyol. Cih dasar bodoh,"

-o-

"Hahhh... sudah lama aku tidak mampir ke sini," ucap Itachi sambil melihat ke arah Akatsuki's _Coffeeshop_.

"Selamat datang di Akatsuki's _Coffeeshop_ _,_ " ucap seorang pelayan yang membukakan pintu untuk Itachi.

Itachi hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat, ia melangkah masuk lalu melihat anak muda sangat terasa di sini, tak mengherankan jika kafe ini menjadi tempat tongkrongan favorit kalangan muda.

Itachi tersenyum tipis.

'Tempat ini sudah sangat berbeda dari beberapa tahun yang lalu, sungguh sangat disayangkan aku tidak sempat melihat bagaimana tempat ini berkembang,' batin Itachi.

Ia kemudian mengambil duduk di tempat yang masih kosong.

"Selamat datang di Akatsuki's _Coffee_ \- ITACHI!?"seorang pelayan yang awalnya ingin menanyakan pesanan Itachi seketika berteriak kaget. Sepertinya ia mengenal pelanggannya yang satu ini.

Dengan wajah kalem seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa Itachi memandang ke arah pelayan tersebut lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku pesan satu _Mocha Latte_ dan satu porsi salad,"

CTAK!

Hup!

"Aku merindukanmu bodoh,"

Itachi yang awalnya mengaduh karena kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak kini tersenyum tipis, putra sulung Uchiha itu lalu membalas pelukan dari si pelayan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Konan,"

Pelayan yang dipanggil Konan itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau adalah tamu spesial kafe kami, jadi ayo ikut aku," Konan menarik tangan Itachi menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang di depannya bertuliskan VIP.

"Wow... kafe ini bahkan mempunyai ruangan VIP," Itachi berdecak kagum.

Ruangan ini memang bukan sebuah ruangan yang didesain dengan interior-interior bernilai jutaan dollar, tetapi yang membuat tempat ini istimewa karena tempat ini dilengkapi oleh beberapa fasilitas, seperti tempat karaoke, stand makanan dan minuman, rak buku yang berisikan berbagai macam buku yang merupakan sumbangan dari beberapa pengunjung kafe, disana juga tersedia _Playstation_ , PSP, Tablet, dan tentunya sebuah LCD TV, oh jangan lupakan sebuah toilet khusus yang tersedia di dalamnya. Benar-benar surga remaja. Tapi harga yang dibayarpun pasti akan sebanding untuk semua ini.

Itachi melihat sekelilingnya kemudian tertawa pelan. "Ini luar biasa! Aku tidak percaya kalau kalian benar-benar menjalankan ide konyol yang dulu aku dan Sasori buat," ungkap Itachi.

"Untuk membuat suatu hal seperti ini memang sangat sulit dan tentunya membutuhkan biaya yang besar, tapi kami bisa mengatasinya. Akan menjadi cerita panjang kalau diceritakan,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak mau mendengarkannya," ucap Itachi diakhiri dengan kekehan.

"Baguslah, karena sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, kau tunggulah pesananmu di sini," titah Konan

"Apa kau masih mengingat pesananku ? Karena seingatku kau tidak menyatatnya tadi," ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tentu saja, segelas _Mocha Latte_ dan seporsi Salad kan ?" tanya Konan memastikan dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dari Itachi.

BRAK!

Beberapa menit setelah Konan menutup pintu, kini pintu tersebut kembali dibuka err... maksudnya didobrak oleh Yahiko.

"Ternyata benar kau," ungkap Yahiko.

Kedua teman lama tersebut beradu _High Five._

"Awalnya aku ingin membuat sebuah sambutan untukmu, tapi kau malah datang ke sini duluan," ungkap Yahiko.

"Tidak perlu membuat sambutan segala, mengetahui kalian menyambutku dengan baik saja sudah membuatku senang," ungkap Itachi.

"Ah... bagaimana Amerika ? Apakah ada sesuatu yang menakjubkan ?" tanya Yahiko sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya dan tersenyum mesum yang membuat Itachi hampir muntah di tempat.

"Jika yang kau maksud itu para gadis yang memakai bikini seksi ketika sedang berjemur di pantai saat musim panas, jawabannya tidak ada yang menakjubkan tentang itu," ketus Itachi.

"Che.. kau itu _gay_. Mana berselera dengan wanita seksi. Kau sama saja dengan Sasori, sok alim," ejek Yahiko yang hanya di balas dengusan dari Itachi.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasori, dimana dia ?" tanya Itachi.

"Dia sedang bekerja di depan, kau ingin bertemu dengannya ?" tanya Yahiko.

"Nanti saja kalau dia tidak sibuk,"

Yahiko mengangguk mengerti. Sesaat suasana sempat hening sampai Yahiko kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hey! Pekerjaan di Amerika pasti membuatmu tidak sempat bermain _Playstation_ seperti dulu, bagaimana kalau kita berduel ? Kau ingat CD Game _Ramen No Ninja_ ? Edisi barunya sudah keluar," cerocos Yahiko.

"Hm... boleh juga, sudah lama tangan-tanganku tidak bermain di atas _stick_ PS,"

"Yosh... _Lets start the game_ _,_ "

-o-

"Ada apa mengajakku bertemu di sini Neji - _kun_?" tanya seorang wanita bercepol dua, ia terlihat gelisah sekali.

"Ini," pria berambut coklat panjang yang dipanggil Neji itu memberikan sebuah botol silinder berukuran 210 ml.

"Apa ini ?" tanya wanita tersebut.

"Berikan saja ini kepada tuanmu itu. Jangan lebih dari 2 tetes," titah Neji.

"Memangnya kenapa Neji- _kun_ _,_ " tanya wanita tersebut.

"Karena aku tidak ingin dia mati lebih cepat, setidaknya dia harus melihat kehancuran keluarganya dulu," ucap Neji penuh penekanan disertai sorot mata penuh kebencian.

Wanita bercepol dua itu memandang sedih pria dihadapannya.

"Baiklah,"

'Jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku rela melumuri tangan ini dengan dosa,'

"Hn, sekarang pergilah," titah Neji.

Tanpa berkata apapun wanita tersebut beranjak dari duduknya, namun sebelum melangkah pergi sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku harap semua ini cepat berakhir, dan kemudian aku akan membahagiakanmu dengan kebahagiaan yang pantas kau dapatkan Tenten- _chan_ _,_ "

Wanita bernama Tenten tersebut merasakan air mata akan keluar dari kedua mata _hazel_ nya.

"Iya, aku harap juga begitu. Sekarang aku harus pergi," ujar Tenten tanpa memandang ke arah Neji.

Setelah Neji melepaskan tangannya Tenten langsung saja pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa Neji sadari air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut mata gadis keturunan Cina itu.

-o-

"Sial, lambat sekali kerja anak itu! Kalau menunggunya kapan aku bisa melakukannya!?" gumam frustasi seorang pria berambut perak berkuncir satu.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Sebuah ponsel pintar berwarna _black opal_ terlihat bergetar di atas meja yang diduduki pria bernama lengkap Yakushi Kabuto itu. Pria yang memiliki kaca mata seperti Harry Potter itu mengambil ponselnya lalu mengangkat panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Halo ?"

" _Kabuto, aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau butuhkan. Aku akan mengiriminya melalui email_ _,_ _"_ Ujar sang penelpon _to the point_.

Kabuto menyeringai. "Kerja bagus, kenapa membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mngerjakan hal mudah seperti ini," ujar Kabuto.

" _Maafkan aku Kabuto, tadi malam aku sudah menganalisis datanya dan sepertinya data-data itu belum cukup untuk menjalankan rencana kita"_ jelas sang penelfon.

"Tentu saja belum, dia sekarang hanya memimpin satu cabang. Kehancuran 1 cabang tidak terlalu berarti bagi mereka, mengingat mereka juga punya banyak anak perusahaan," ujar Kabuto.

" _Kurasa kau benar_ _,_ _"_

"Ada apa hm? Kenapa nada bicaramu terdengar gusar begitu bocah ?" tanya Kabuto dengan nada mengejek.

Terdengar dengusan dari seberang sana. _"Bukan urusanmu, kau pelajari saja data itu. Setidaknya kalau kau bisa menghancurkan salah satu anak perusahaan paling berpengaruh tentunya akan mudah bagimu untuk menghancurkan yang lainnya, karena kau sudah tau celahnya_ _,_ _"_

"Aku tidak suka cara bicaramu yang sok _bossy_ itu, tapi kuakui aku suka caramu," ungkap Kabuto sambil terkekeh.

"Hn,"

Klik! Sambungan pun terputus.

Kabuto kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Lalu ia mulai mengalihkan fokusnya ke laptop miliknya. Jari-jarinya bergerak cepat di atas _keyboard_. Kini dilayar laptop terlihat berbagai hal-hal rumit yang bisa membuat otakmu pecah kalau belum terbiasa menghadapinya.

Seringai Kabuto kembali terkembang. "Hm... tuan pasti akan menyukai ini. Sebaiknya aku menghubunginya,"

-o-

Pria berambut hitam panjang itu terlihat tengah tertidur di kursi kerjanya yang empuk, ia terlihat lelah. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering yang membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Dengan wajah kesal ia mengangkat panggilan yang masuk ke telfonnya.

"Ada apa kau menggangguku di jam istirahatku !? Kuharap kau memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk itu," bentak pria tersebut, mata emasnya menyiratkan bahwa dia sangat kesal.

" _Ma-maafkan aku Orochimaru-sama, a-aku punya kabar bagus untukmu_ _,_ _"_ ujar suara di sana, dari suaranya jelas sekali kalau ia ketakutakan.

Syaraf-syaraf pria yang dipanggil Orochimaru yang semulanya menegang kini mulai melemas. Orochimaru menyandarkan punggungya di kursi empuknya.

"Katakan," titahnya.

" _Aku sudah mendapatkan data yang kau ingi_ _n_ _kan Orochimaru-sama, sudah kukirim lewat emailmu tadi_ _,_ _"_

Pria yang memiliki wajah tirus itu menunjukkan seringainya yang membuat _snake-like-teeth_ nya terlihat jelas. "Kerja bagus Kabuto, aku tau kalau aku bisa mengandalkanmu,"

" _Arigatou Orochimaru-sama, sekarang apa selanjutnya rencana kita Orochimaru-sama ?"_ tanya Kabuto.

"Hm... kita sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu hasil dari _anak_ itu,"

" _Bukankah itu hanya membuang waktu jika menunggunya selesai ? Menurutku kita langsung saja melancarkan rencana utama Orochimaru-sama_ _,_ _"_

Orochimaru mendengus. "Jangan terlalu terburu-buru Kabuto, hasilnya tidak akan terlalu memuaskan jika kita melakukannya dengan tergesa-gesa,"

" _Baiklah Orochimaru-sama_ _,_ _"_

Klik! Sambungan terputus.

Orochimaru menopang dagunya di atas meja.

"Lihat saja _red-head_ sebentar lagi kau akan melihat orang yang paling kau sayangi hancur ditanganku, _khu khu khu khu_ _,_ "

 _Sementara itu..._

Deg Deg!

Sasori yang ketika itu baru saja selesai mengantarkan pesanan tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Ia memegang dadanya. Alisnya mengkerut.

'Aku merasakan firasat buruk, tapi... apa itu ?' batin Sasori gusar.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," lirih Sasori.

 **~TBC~**

[Revised 7/23/2016]

 **Author Note :**

 **Gimana Chapter kali ini ? Apakah masih banyak kekurangan ? Atau semakin jelek dari chapter sebelumnya ? Apapun itu tinggalkan Kritik dan Saran melalui kotak Review di bawah :)**

 **Mohon maaf juga kalau gaya penulisan Ayame kurang enak dilihat...**

 **Dan di bawah ini balasan review buat yang gak login.**

 **Balasan Review:**

 _ **L Kim**_ _ **: Iya... chap 4 kemarin hasil rombak ^^**_

 _ **Iya akan Ayame abaikan kritik yang mengatakan kalau fic ini buruk, jikalau itu flame.**_

 _ **Tapi kalau mengandung kritik dan saran yang membangun tidak akan Ayame abaikan, sebisa mungkin Ayame ikutin nasehatnya :)**_

 _ **Hehehe... ya iyalah bagusan Sasuke xD**_

 _ **Kalau masalah berapa Chapter itu Ayame belum tau, karena Ayame belum buat perkiraan, dan lagi Ayame baru ngetik sampai Chapter 7, tapi diusahakan chapnya nggak terlalu banyak.**_

 _ **Ayame update cerita ini setiap seminggu sekali tepat di hari minggu, Tapi kalau ada halangan bakalan di undur di minggu depan berikutnya.**_

 _ **Kalau soal Sasori yang apakah akan balik ke keluarga atau nggak belum bisa saya kasih tau, mungkin jawaban ini akan terjawab di beberapa chapter kedepan.**_

 _ **Itachi tetap bagian Akatsuki, hanya saja dia harus ngurusin bisnis keluarga, jadi gak bisa sama-sama Akatsuki terus.**_

 _ **Yosh, ini udah update ^^ dont forget give me a review yaaa ^^**_

 _ **Douita -san :)**_

 _ **anonymous**_ _ **: Thanks for loving this story *give you a big hug* Ini udah update ^^ semoga suka ya, dan jangan lupa tinggalin review lagi :D**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Help From Friend

**Disclaimer :**

 **-All Naruto Chara inside is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-The Story is belong to Ayame Yumi**

 **Warning :**

 **-Sasori dalam cerita ini warna matanya biru bukan coklat.**

 **-OOC, TYPO, Gaje, DLDR**

 **-Apabila masih banyak kekurangan mohon dimaklumi.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Reading minna-san~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **The Story of The Second Heir**

" _YOU LOSE_ ," Untuk ke 12 kalinya suara itu terdengar lagi di telinga Yahiko. Pria berambut orange itu langsung membanting _stick_ tak berdosa hingga terpental di atas karpet. Ia menjambak rambut jabriknya frustasi.

"ARRGGHHH!... Kenapa aku bisa kalah lagi!? Ck... pasti kau bermain curangkan Itachi _no baka_ ," tuduh Yahiko sambil menunjuk hidung Itachi dengan jari telunjuknya.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalau kalah, ya terima saja jangan berasumsi yang tidak-tidak," ujar Itachi santai.

Yahiko menggeram. "Ck, pokoknya kita main sekali lagi!"

Itachi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Aku malas, lebih baik aku memakan pesananku," Itachi beralih ke sofa dan mulai menyantap pesanannya.

Tok tok!

"Masuk," ucap Yahiko lesu.

"Wah, jadi benar kau disini. Selamat datang Itachi, lama tak jumpa," ucap Sasori setelah sampai di hadapan Itachi yang sedang memakan Saladnya.

"Yo.. Saso- _chan_ , lama tak jumpa. Kau tidak banyak berubah, wajahmu masih saja seperti anak kecil," ucap Itachi.

Sasori mengambil posisi duduk di samping Itachi. "Kau juga tidak terlalu banyak berubah, kecuali kerutan mu itu, sepertinya semakin bertambah," ujar Sasori polos yang membuat Itachi langsung pundung, ia sedikit sensitif kalau menyangkut kerutan di wajahnya.

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yahiko yang sepertinya sedang _badmood_ , terlihat dari wajahnya yang cemberut.

"Kau kenapa Yahiko ? Ditolak lagi oleh Konan ?" lagi-lagi Sasori berucap dengan wajah polosnya.

Yahiko mendelik tak terima. "Enak saja! Aku kalah main _Ramen Ninja_ sama Itachi," ujar Yahiko.

Belum sempat Sasori merespon perkataan Yahiko, pintu sudah kembali dibuka, kali ini oleh seorang perempuan berambut biru. Ia kelihatan membawa sesuatu yang terlihat seperti kartu undangan.

"Yahiko, tadi ada yang menitip ini untukmu," ucap Konan sambil memberikan kartu undangan tersebut ke Yahiko.

"Hm? Oh ini undangan untuk menghadiri perayaan berdirinya Haruno _Corp._ sekaligus pengangkatan Presdir baru, tidak kusangka adikmu akan secepat ini memegang jabatan setinggi itu Sasori," ucap Yahiko setelah membaca isi dari undangan tersebut.

Sasori tersenyum. "Dia memang adik kecilku yang hebat, andai aku bisa berada di sampingnya di saat pengangkatannya," Nada getir terdengar dari suaranya.

Itachi memandang Sasori. "Maksudmu kau tidak akan datang ?" tanya Itachi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasori.

Itachi menepuk bahu Sasori. "Hey, jika kau tidak bisa berada di sampingnya kau bisa melihatnya walaupun sembunyi-sembunyi, seperti perayaan waktu itu,"

Sasori tersentak. "Ba-bagaimana kau tau ?" tanya Sasori.

"Kau tidak sengaja menabrakku ketika itu," jawab Itachi.

"Sebaiknya aku tidak datang, aku takut mereka akan menemukanku, aku tidak mau perayaan itu akan kacau karena kehadiranku," ucap Sasori sambil menunduk sedih.

"Aku yakin paman Kizashi sudah memaafkanmu, apa yang perlu kau takutkan ?" hibur Itachi.

"Sakura," gumam Yahiko tiba-tiba.

"Sakura ? Ada apa dengannya ?" tanya Itachi.

Yahiko langsung menceritakan tentang pertemuan antara Sakura dan Sasori beberapa waktu lalu di kafe miliknya.

"Haahh... dasar dia itu memang keras kepala seperti ayahnya," gumam Itachi.

"Mungkin kau harus mencoba untuk mendekatinya secara halus untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian," saran Konan.

Sasori menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak mau mengganggunya, lagipula kami sudah mempunyai kehidupan masing-masing ja-"

"Hei! Inikah Sasori yang kukenal dulu ? Kau yang dulu tidak akan mudah menyerah seperti ini, kau yang dulu pasti akan berani mengambil resiko dalam setiap tindakanmu, seberat apapun resiko itu," ungkap Itachi memberi semangat kepada sobatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Dan karena keberanian itu aku kehilangan semuanya!" seru Sasori, wajahnya sedikit memerah sepertinya ia berpikir terlalu keras.

"Kau tidak kehilangan semuanya Sasori, masih ada kami yang akan selalu mendukungmu," ucap Konan sambil menepuk kepala Sasori dari belakang sofa.

"Ya, masih ada kami, kali ini aku bukan hanya akan membantumu untuk dapat melihat adikmu dari jauh, tapi aku akan membantumu agar kau bisa berbicara dengannya," ucap Yahiko dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Kami tidak dapat menjamin apakah rencana ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi kami akan berusaha untukmu Sasori, percayalah pada kami," ujar Itachi.

"Ya percayalah pada kami,"

"Dan juga percayalah pada dirimu sendiri Sasori!"

-o-

Sakura kini sedang menunggu di depan gedung Fakultas Bisnis Universitas Konoha, sudah sejam ia menunggu disana tapi orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang juga. Sesekali ia melihat arlojinya untuk melihat sudah jam berapa sekarang. Ia paling tidak suka menunggu, ia sangat menjunjung tinggi ketepatan waktu. Jika kau membuat gadis Haruno itu terlalu lama menunggu bersiaplah menerima akibatnya. Sedari tadi gadis itu tampak memasang wajah seram yang membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang mau menegurnya membatalkan niatnya.

"Sakura- _sensei_ , kau belum pulang ?" tanya Kimimaro sambil menghampiri Sakura.

"Hn, aku sedang menunggu jemputan," jawab Sakura.

Drrtt Drrtt

Sakura merogoh saku blazernya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ketika ia melihat nama sahabat lamanya yang tertera di ponsel miliknya wajahnya yang sedari tadi kusut kini bertambah kusut lagi.

"Ingat menelfon juga kau," gumam Sakura dengan nada penuh penekanan.

" _Saku, gomen aku-"_

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mau membatalkan janji kita setelah membuatku menunggu selama sejam lebih, **Yamanaka Ino** ," desis Sakura sambil memberi penekanan di nama lengkap sahabatnya.

Terdengar suara Ino yang gelisah di sana. _"Gomen, a-aku ada kencan dengan Sai-kun, kau tau ? pacarku yang kuceritakan 2 bulan lalu_ _,_ _"_ Ino berusaha sedikit mengalihkan topik yang tentu saja tidak akan berhasil dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Hn," balas Sakura datar.

" _Ka-kau tidak marah kan ?"_ tanya Ino takut-takut. Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Hn," ucap Sakura, lalu ia langsung memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak tanpa mendengar balasan dari Ino.

"Bagaimana ? Masih menunggu jemputanmu _sensei_?" tanya Kimimaro dengan nada jahil.

"Tidak, aku pulang naik taksi saja," ucap Sakura langsung melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu, biar kuantar saja," ucap Kimimaro.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. "Tidak perlu Kimimaro- _san,_ aku bisa pergi sendiri,"

"Hmm... baiklah kalau begitu, sepertinya _mood_ mu sedang buruk, jadi lebih baik aku tidak memaksamu," ujar Kimimaro sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti," ucap Sakura singkat.

Kimimaro memandang punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh, lalu matanya melirik ke arah sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju kencang tepat ke...

"SAKURA... AWAS!" teriak seseorang yang membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti tertarik dan terjatuh dan menimpa sesuatu yang empuk namun keras.

'Ck... Selalu saja si sialan itu,' batin Kimimaro, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobilnya dan melaju pergi.

Sakura terlihat _shock._ Sesaat setelah seseorang menariknya ia melihat sebuah mobil nyaris saja menabraknya.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir ? Kau sangat berat," seru seseorang yang tubuhnya tertimpa punggung Sakura.

Sakura tersadar dari _shock_ nya, lalu ia segera bangun dari tubuh orang tersebut.

"Ka-kau" Sakura tergagap ketika melihat seseorang yang telah menolongnya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Seseorang yang ternyata adalah Sasuke terlihat memijat pelan punggungnya yang sakit akibat benturan keras.

"Kau ini, sebenarnya punya kendaraan pribadi atau tidak sih ? Setidaknya apakah keluargamu tidak memiliki supir yang bisa mengantarmu kemana-mana ? Apa kau juga tidak-"

"Memang apa urusannya dengan itu ?" potong Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, kuantar kau pulang," Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura menuju tempat parkir.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin pulang," ucap Sakura yang langsung menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Sasuke.

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkahnya sambil tetap menyeret Sakura yang entah kenapa tidak melawan.

" _kaa-san_ ku menyuruhku untuk ke butik langganannya," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah akan kuantar kau kesana, katakan saja dimana tempatnya," titah Sasuke.

Sakura melihat secarik kertas yang diberikan ibunya. "Jalan Chou Dori, Distrik Ginza, Kushina's Boutique, di samping Matsuya _Dept. Store_."

"Oh, itukan butik milik _kaa-san_ nya si _baka-dobe_ , kalau begitu ayo,"

-o-

Kling!

Terdengar lonceng berbunyi ketika Sakura membuka pintu salah satu butik mewah di Ginza. Begitu masuk penciuman Sakura langsung di sambut oleh wangi bunga Sakura yang lembut, selain itu di dalamnya juga terjejer rapi berbagai pakaian _High Class_ yang siap dibeli dengan harga yang cukup menguras dompet bagi kalangan menengah.

"Kau tidak ingin menunggu di mobil ?" tanya Sakura ketika Sasuke juga ikut masuk.

"Tidak, aku ingin menemanimu," ujar Sasuke.

"Bukankah berbelanja bagi pria sangat membosankan," ucap Sakura.

"Memang, tapi aku sudah biasa menemani ibuku jadi mungkin aku bisa membantumu dalam memilih pakaian," ucap Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Terserah kau saja,"

"Ah... kau pasti Sakura anaknya Mebuki kan ? Ayo ikut aku. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa pakaian termode rancanganku di ruangan khusus," ucap Kushina sambil mengamit lengan Sakura lalu menariknya menuju ke sebuah ruangan, diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakang mereka.

"Sakura- _chan_ ini Nanami, dia yang akan membantumu nanti," ucap Kushina ketika mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan. Gadis berambut coklat yang dipanggil Nanami membungkuk sopan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat memilih Sakura- _chan_ , sekarang aku harus kembali ke depan, bersenang-senanglah," ucap Kushina lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Mari Sakura- _sama_ saya perlihatkan beberapa gaun terbaik yang dimiliki Kushina's _Boutique_ _,_ " ucap Nanami dengan sopan yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari Sakura.

"Dan untuk tuan silahkan duduk di tempat yang sudah kami sediakan disana," ucap Nanami sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari ruang ganti.

"Sebelumnya boleh saya tahu Sakura- _sama_ menyukai model gaun seperti apa ?" tanya Nanami ramah.

"Apa saja asal tidak merepotkan," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, apakah Sakura- _sama_ tidak keberatan kalau saya yang memilihkan beberapa gaun untuk anda coba nanti ?" tanya Nanami sopan.

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura sambil melangkah pergi ke tempat Sasuke.

"Sudah ketemu yang kau cari ?" tanya Sasuke ketika Sakura duduk disebelahnya.

"Belum, gadis tadi yang akan mencari beberapa gaun untuk kucoba nanti," ucap Sakura.

"Aa.. begitu," ucap Sasuke sambil mengangguk mengerti.

Suasana menjadi hening, Sasuke kembali sibuk membaca majalah yang tadi sempat dibacanya sebelum kedatangan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura menunduk, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Hah? Kau mengatakan sesuatu ?" tanya Sasuke, karena ia tidak begitu jelas mendengarkan ucapan Sakura.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting, aku hanya teringat masa lalu," ungkap Sakura.

"Masa lalu ?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura merawang. "Dulu ketika aku masih kecil aku mempunyai seorang teman, dia selalu menemaniku bermain di taman ketika _aniki_ ku terlambat menjemputku,"

"Setiap aku sedih karena teman-teman menggangguku, dia selalu menghiburku dengan mengajakku bernyanyi dan menari, persis seperti yang kau lakukan waktu itu Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke, membuat wajah pria pecinta tomat itu sedikit bersemu merah.

"Di saat aku sedih karena _aniki_ ku pergi dari rumah, aku pergi ke taman biasa kami bermain lalu aku bertemu dengannya, dia tidak bertanya apa yang membuatku menangis, dia kembali melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menghiburku,"

"Tapi-"

"Sa-Sakura- _sama_ ini aku bawakan 5 gaun yang mungkin akan cocok denganmu," ucap Nanami dengan susah payah karena ia menenteng lima gaun pesta yang cukup berat untuk gadis yang cukup mungil sepertinya.

"Letakkan saja disini," ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk tempat yang tadi ia duduki, dengan secepat kilat salah satu pegawai di Kushina's _Boutique_ itu langsung meletakkannya di samping Sasuke.

"Ketika melihat warna rambut anda aku teringat bunga Sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi, jadi aku memilihkan 5 gaun bertemakan musim semi untukmu," ucap Nanami semangat, lalu ia mengambil salah satu mini dress berlengan spagetti.

"Ini baru datang minggu kemarin dan cukup diminati oleh pengunjung kami, sekarang hanya tersisa 1 saja di sini, perpaduan warna baby blue dan motif bunga Sakura membuat siapapun yang melihat mu mengenakannya menjadi merasa tentram, bahannya tidak terlalu berat malah termasuk ringan jadi-"

"Itu terlihat seperti _lingerie_ seksi,aku tidak mau memakai itu untuk memuaskan mata para lelaki hidung belang di pesta itu nanti," ucap Sakura yang membuat Sasuke berhenti membayangkan hal yang _iya iya_ ketika Sakura menggunakan pakaian itu, bagaimanapun dia pria normal, dia suka wanita seksi.

" _E-etto_... baiklah aku juga berpikir begitu, ba-bagaimana kalau yang ini," ucap Nanami sambil menunjukkan _Cherry Blossom Lace Dress._

"Itu terlalu mini, bahkan lebih parah daripada gaun yang tadi," ketus Sakura.

"Itu terlalu ketat, aku bisa mati sesak nafas kalau memakai itu," komentar Sakura

"Yang itu terlalu norak,"

"Yang itu-"

"Baiklah Sakura- _sama_ kalau kau tidak suka yang ini akan kucarikan yang lain," potong Nanami dengan wajah lesu karena dari tadi mendapatkan komentar pedas dari Sakura atas pilihannya, dengan gontai gadis mungil itu dengan susah payah mengangkat 5 gaun yang dibawanya tadi.

"Tunggu, aku suka yang itu," ucap Sakura sambil menepuk bahu Nanami.

"Eh? Benarkah ?" tanya Nanami dengan mata berbinar-binar yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Sakura.

"Kalau begitu silahkan dicoba Sakura- _sama_ ," ucap Nanami sambil memberikan dress pilihan Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian keluarlah Sakura dari ruang ganti dengan sebuah _long dress_ berlengan panjang, bagian atas _dress_ itu berwarna putih susu dengan motif bunga Sakura yang bermekaran, bagian bawahnya berwarna merah polos dan agak sedikit mengembang, bagian pinggangnya dilingkari oleh _Cherry Blossom Belt._

"Bagaimana ? Apakah aku terlihat aneh ?" tanya Sakura.

"..." tidak ada satupun dari Nanami maupun Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, mereka hanya memandang Sakura sambil bengong.

Sakura memandang kedua manusia di hadapannya dengan bingung.

"Aneh ya ? Kalau begitu-"

"Eh... eh... Itu bagus sekali Sakura- _sama_ sangat cocok untukmu," ucap Nanami dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Iya, kau terlihat cantik sekali," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan senyum andalannya yang membuat rona tipis mampir di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Semuanya 999.000," ucap sang Kasir setelah mengecek harga gaun yang mau dibeli Sakura.

Sakura mengeluarkan kartu kredit miliknya. Setelah pembayaran selesai Sakura dan Sasuke keluar dari Kushina's _Boutique._

"Sekarang kemana tujuanmu Sakura- _sama_ ?" canda Sasuke.

"Pulang saja, lagipula aku tidak punya tujuan kemanapun lagi," ucap Sakura.

"Hm... jangan pulang dulu, aku mau membawamu ke suatu tempat," ucap Sasuke.

"Kemana ?" tanya Sakura.

"Ikut saja," ucap Sasuke.

-o-

"Toko Sepatu ?" tanya Sakura ketika mobil _sport_ Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah toko sepatu yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka singgah sebelumnya.

"Iya, ayo ikut aku," ajak Sasuke.

"Selamat datang tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" tanya salah satu pegawai di toko itu.

Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu ke pegawai itu.

"Ah... anda beruntung sekali, masih tersisa sepasang di toko ini, tunggulah sebentar di sini akan saya ambilkan yang anda inginkan," ucap pegawai itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan kepadanya ?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk di sebuah kursi yang disediakan.

"Tunggu saja," jawab Sasuke.

"Ini dia tuan," Pegawai yang tadi membawa sepasang _High Heels_ putih bermotifkan bunga Sakura. Sasuke mengambil sepasang _High Heels_ itu lalu ia memakaikan salah satunya di kaki Sakura, setelah sebelumnya melepaskan sepatu kerja wanita yang dipakai Sakura.

"Pas," gumam Sasuke ketika sepasang _High Heels_ itu terpasang dengan mulus di kedua kaki Sakura.

"Aku beli ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah tuan, silahkan bayar dan ambil barangnya di kasir," ucap pelayan itu setelah memberikan sebuah bon.

"Terima kasih, tapi sebenarnya kau tak perlu membelikan itu untukku," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja itu ucapan terima kasihku karena kau sudah mengajariku tadi," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Hm.. Kau sudah banyak menolongku, kalau begitu aku juga harus memberikanmu sesuatu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku," ucap Sakura.

"Eh? Tidak perlu, aku-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ba-baiklah kalau kau memaksa," ucap Sasuke sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

 **~TBC~**

[REVISED 7/23/2016]

 **Author Note :**

 **What !? Apa ini ? Hontou ni Gomen nasai *sembah sujud***

 **Gomen, kalau cerita ini gak begitu menarik, makin gaje, masih banyak tipo (jujur Ayame gak sempet buat ngecek ulang, tapi kalau ada waktu bakalan Ayame perbaiki) dan sejenisnya...**

 **Author bingung banget habisnya mau bikin cerita kyk gimana di chap ini hiks...**

 **Tapi semoga readers masih suka sama cerita ini *kitty eyes***

 **Dan Sekali lagi Ayame konfirmasikan kalau di dalam cerita ini warna mata Sasori itu sengaja Ayame buat jadi** _ **sapphire**_ **supaya kelihatan kesannya kalau dia itu anak keluarga Haruno ^^ (Ayame juga udah masukin tentang hal ini dalam warning di atas *nunjuk ke pojok atas cerita***

 **Dan buat Crystal Sheen, karena gak login jadi Ayame bales reviewnya disini ya *senyum ala Rock Lee***

 _ **Author : Yosh... Ayame gak janji di chap berapa Ayame bakal jelasin alasan Orochi mau ngancurin perusahaan Haruno, tapi Ayame pasti bakalan jelasin itu (ntah di chap berapa) pokoknya tunggu aja ne ^^ Keep Reading... *kasih lope***_

 _ **Baiklah, give me ur review about this story ^^ Im waiting ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Childhood

**Disclaimer :**

 **-All Naruto Chara Inside is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **\- The Story belong to Ayame Yumi**

 **Warning :**

 **-Sasori dalam cerita ini warna matanya sapphire bukan hazel**

 **-OOC, TYPO, GAJE, DLDR**

 **-Apabila masih banyak kekurangan mohon dimaklumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy Reading Minna-san**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **The Story of The Second Heir**

Sasuke tengah berbaring di kamarnya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya kebelakang lalu menjadikannya sebagai alas kepalanya.

'Mendengar ceritanya tadi membuatku teringat akan gadis _Cherry_ itu,' batin Sasuke. Pikirannya mulai menerawang ke kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Heii... Lihat itu si jidat yang manja itu, ayo kita ganggu dia," ucap seorang bocah berambut hitam mengajak kedua temannya yang lain untuk menghampiri seorang gadis kecil yang sedang memakan bekalnya di bawah sebuah pohon Sakura._

 _Gadis kecil yang tengah asyik memakan onigiri miliknya terkejut ketika ada tiga bocah laki-laki yang menghampirinya, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan onigiri miliknya,wajahnya terlihat ketakutan._

" _Yo Jidat, sepertinya bekalmu enak, bagaimana kalau untukku semuanya," bocah berambut hitam itu merebut bekal yang berada di pangkuan gadis itu._

" _Ja-jangan,_ a-aniki _sudah me-membuatnya su-susah payah untukku," ucap gadis itu sambil berusaha merebut kotak bekal miliknya, namun bocah berambut hitam itu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kotak bekal gadis itu._

" _Coba ambil kalau kau bisa dasar jidat jelek,"_ _tantang_ _bocah tersebut._

 _Gadis itu tetap berusaha mengambil bekalnya, karena bocah tersebut lebih tinggi membuat gadis kecil itu kesulitan._

" _Kau ini payah, mengambil ini saja kau tidak bisa," ejek bocah itu._

" _Aku tidak payah," ucap gadis itu dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengaliri wajah imut gadis kecil itu._

" _Hei Ryuu, tangkap ini," ucap bocah berambut hitam itu sambil melemparkan kotak bekal milik Sakura ke arah seorang anak berambut pirang jabrik._

 _Brak!_

 _Bekal yang tadi dilemparkan Yahiro jatuh berserakan di rumput membuat gadis pemilik bekal itu terkejut._

" _Uppss... Maaf Yahiro, aku tidak bisa menangkapnya," ucap anak bernama Ryuu itu berpura-pura menyesal._

" _Yahh... sayang sekali jidat jelek, kita tidak bisa memakan bekalmu bersama, besok suruh_ aniki _mu atau_ kaa-san _mu membuat bekal enak lagi, bilang kalau Yahiro ini sangat menyukai masakan mereka, hahaha..." ucap Yahiro sambil tertawa keras diikuti kedua temannya._

 _Air mata gadis kecil itu mengalir semakin deras. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya mengepal erat menahan amarah yang menggebu-gebu._

" _Hooo... lihat Yahiro, sepertinya si kecil ini ingin meninjumu," ucap salah satu teman_ _Y_ _ahiro yang berambut coklat klimis._

 _Yahiro memandang gadis kecil di depannya dengan tatapan merendahkan. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat wajah gadis kecil itu, seringai tak luput dari wajahnya yang cukup imut._

" _Hee...? Kau ingin memukulku ya ?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek._

" _Gadis kecil sepertimu mana bisa memukulku, kai itu kan payah, lemah, dan-"_

 _Buag! Bruk!_

" _Yahiro!" seru kedua teman Yahiro ketika melihat tubuh teman mereka tersungkur jatuh akibat dari sebuah pukulan seseorang. Bukan gadis kecil itu yang memukulnya, tetapi seorang bocah berseragam Konoha Elementary School yang baru saja melakukannya, terlihat dari tangannya yang masih mengepal ke depan._

" _Kau tidak apa-apa," tanya Ryuu kepada Yahiro sambil membantunya bangun._

" _Ck, kau buta ? Kau tidak lihat wajahku membengkak, HAJAR DIA!" titah Yahiro dengan murka._

 _Kedua bocah yang merupakan teman Yahiro itu mulai mencoba menyerang bocah yang baru saja memukul teman mereka. Namun seberapa kuatpun mereka berusaha mereka tidak dapat mengenai bocah yang memiliki wajah imut itu._

 _Bocah berseragam KES itu sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan berarti selain menghindari serangan membabi buta dari kedua bocah yang juga memakai seragam yang sama dengan_ _dirinya_ _, kedua bocah itu malah memukul satu sama lain. Jadi bocah yang memiliki rambut hitam mencuat kebelakang itu tidak perlu capek-capek memukul, karena mereka sudah babak belur dengan sendirinya._

" _Cih... dasar payah memukul bocah ingusan seperti itu saja kalian tidak bisa, badan kalian bahkan lebih besar darinya," omel Ya_ _h_ _i_ _r_ _o._

" _Coba saja kau lawan dia sendiri," gerutu bocah berambut Coklat klimis._

" _Dia benar, mau melawanku hm... Yahiro-_ senpai _?" tanya bocah berambut mencuat dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'Yahiro-senpai'._

" _Sombong sekali kau bocah Uchiha, kalau kau mau melawanku temui aku besok pulang sekolah di taman belakang KES," titah Yahiro yang dibalas dengan gedikkan bahu cuek oleh bocah berambut mencuat._

" _Ayo, kita pergi dari sini," Yahiro dan kedua teman-temannya mulai pergi meninggalkan bocah berambut mencuat dan gadis kecil berambut pink yang sedang menangis di balik lipatan lututnya._

 _Bocah Uchiha itu menghampiri gadis kecil yang memakai seragam Konoha Kindergarten. Ia berjongkok agar sejajar dengan gadis kecil itu._

" _Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Mereka sudah pergi," ucap bocah itu lembut sambil mengelus surai pink pendek milik gadis itu._

 _Perlahan isakan tangis sudah mulai tidak terdengar lagi melainkan tergantikan oleh sesegukan akibat menangis terlalu lama. Tapi walaupun begitu gadis itu masih enggan untuk menatap bocah yang baru saja menolongnya._

" _Hey, kenapa kau terus tutupi wajahmu ? Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ungkap bocah itu lebih lembut dari sebelumnya._

 _Perlahan gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah akibat menangis tadi._

"A-arigatou _sudah menolongku_ nii-san _," ucap gadis kecil sambil mengelap ingus yang mengalir dari hidungnya._

" _Hm. Douita," bocah itu tersenyum manis. Ia mendaratkan bokongnya di rumput, lalu ia merogoh isi tasnya._

" _Ini, laplah air matamu dengan ini," bocah itu memberikan sebuah sapu tangan putih kepada gadis kecil di depannya. Gadis kecil itu menerimanya lalu mulai mengelap bekas air mata dan ingusnya._

 _Gadis kecil itu menatap tisu pemberian bocah yang ada di depannya. "Maaf karena telah membuat tisumu kotor, nanti akan kubersihkan dan akan kuberikan kepada_ nii-san _besok,"_

" _Tidak perlu, untukmu saja," bocah itu memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya._

"A-arigatou _," gadis kecil itu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, menyembunikan rona merah yang entah kenapa menjalari pipi tembemnya._

 _Bocah berambut mencuat itu berjalan ke arah bekal gadis kecil itu yang berserakan di atas rumput._

" _Hahh... mereka bertiga itu memang terkenal suka mengacau di sekolah, tapi tidak kusangka mereka juga menjahili anak TK sepertimu sampai seperti ini," ucap bocah itu sambil membereskan bekal gadis kecil itu._

" _Kau belum di jemput orang tuamu ?" tanya bocah itu sambil memberikan kotak bekal gadis itu._

" _Orang tuaku sedang berada di luar negeri mengurusi pekerjaan, mereka baru akan pulang minggu depan, yang akan menjemputku nanti_ aniki _, tapi katanya dia akan sedikit terlambat karena menghadiri rapat penting di kantor," jelas gadis kecil itu yang dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh sang bocah._

" _Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu sampai anikimu itu menjemputmu," ucap bocah itu sambil tersenyum yang lagi-lagi membuat wajah gadis itu memerah._

 _Kedua anak kecil itu duduk berdampingan di bawah naungan pohon Sakura yang tengah bermekaran dengan indahnya. Gadis kecil itu merogoh tasnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal, hanya saja berukuran lebih kecil dari kotak bekal sebelumnya._

 _Bocah berambut mencuat itu melihat ke arah kotak yang dikeluarkan gadis kecil itu. "Are ?! Kau masih mempunyai bekal lagi ?" tanyanya heran._

 _Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajah imutnya. Gadis kecil itu membuka kotak bekalnya._

"Cherry _?" gumam bocah itu ketika melihat kotak bekal yang penuh dengan buah_ Cherry _yang kelihatan segar dan menggiurkan._

 _Gadis kecil itu kembali mengangguk lucu. "Aniki sering terlambat menjemputku, jadi aku membawa ini untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku,"_

" _Kau mau ? Ini manis kok," tawar gadis itu sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya._

 _Bocah itu menggeleng sembari mendorong pelan kotak bekal yang disodorkan ke arahnya. "Aku tidak begitu suka yang manis," tolaknya halus._

" _Are ?! Kenapa ?" tanya gadis kecil itu._

" _Yang manis-manis itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, bisa menyebabkan kerusakan respons sinaptik, meningkatkan resiko diabetes, meningkatkan resiko penyakit jantung, dan masih banyak lagi," ujar bocah itu dengan kalem berbanding terbalik dengan gadis kecil yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah melongo._

" _Wahh..._ nii-san _pintar sekali," kagum gadis kecil itu._

" _Tapi kata kaa-sanku buah ceri yang manis ini malah bisa menurunkan risiko penyakit jantung dan diabetes," ujar gadis itu dengan wajah polos._

 _Mendengar penuturan gadis kecil itu membuat rona tipis mampir di wajah tampan bocah lelaki itu. "Makanan manis yang berbahaya itu adalah yang mengandung glukosa," ujarnya._

 _Gadis kecil itu terlihat berpikir. "Seingatku aniki pernah mengatakan kalau glukosa itu merupakan gula utama yang dibuat tubuh, berfungsi sebagai sumber utama energi dalam tubuh. Jadi kurasa tidak terlalu berbahaya, tapi kurasa kalau dikonsumsi berlebihan baru akan mengakibatkan dampak buruk seperti yang nii-chan katakan," ujar gadis kecil itu._

 _Kini gantian bocah itu yang menatap gadis kecil di depannya dengan wajah melongo. Untuk ukuran anak kecil dia cukup pintar, bahkan terlalu pintar untuk anak yang masih duduk di bangku TK, pikir bocah itu._

 _Bocah itu akhirn_ _y_ _a menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku memiliki sedikit trauma dengan makanan manis, dulu aku sangat menyukai makanan manis, sampai suatu ketika aku memiliki gigi berlubang dan harus segera dicabut sebelum parah, dan itu merupakan hal yang paling menakutkan yang pernah aku alami," jelas bocah itu sambil menundukkan wajahnya._

" _Begitu ya, kalau begitu buah apa yang paling kau sukai ?" tanya gadis kecil itu._

" _Tomat," jawab bocah itu cepat, kelewat cepat malah._

 _Menyadari bagaimana responnya, bocah kecil itu menunduk malu. Di dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya yang kelewat antusias mengenai makanan yang berada di daftar teratas menu favorit miliknya._

" _Kalau begitu jika besok nii-san belum dijemput kemarilah lagi dan makan bersamaku, aku akan membawakan bento khusus untukmu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku," ucap gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit._

" _Hm ? Kau yang akan membuatnya sendiri untukku ?" tanya bocah itu jahil._

 _Gadis kecil itu menggeleng dengan polosnya. "Kaa-sanku yang akan memasakkan makanannya sedangkan aku yang akan menghiasinya,"_

" _Oh, bukan_ aniki _mu lagi yang membuatkan bekalmu ?" tanya bocah itu, ia ingat tadi gadis kecil itu sempat bilang bahwa bekal yang dibawanya sebelumnya itu adalah buatan anikinya._

 _Gadis kecil itu menggeleng. "Tadi pagi_ kaa-san _menelfonku, katanya_ kaa-san _tou-san akan pulang nanti malam dan_ kaa-san _berjanji akan membuat bekal bersamaku besok,"_

" _Aku suka sekali dengan masakan_ kaa-san _, sesederhana apapun itu rasanya pasti sangat enak, suatu saat nanti aku ingin bisa memasak sepertinya," ujar gadis kecil itu dengan antusias._

" _Kalau begitu ketika kau sudah bisa memasak nanti kau harus sering-sering membuatkan makanan_ _y_ _ang enak untukku," ujar sang bocah tak kalah antusias, yang dibalas anggukan dari gadis kecil menggemaskan di sampingnya._

 _-o-_

 _Hari-hari dilalui kedua anak kecil itu dengan kebersamaan mereka di bawah pohon Sakura. Setiap pulang sekolah gadis kecil itu akan menunggu sang bocah untuk datang menemaninya lalu memakan bekal bersama, sesuai janjinya gadis kecil itu membuatkan bekal untuk sang bocah bahkan berkelanjutan._

 _Tidak jarang ketika sang bocah sedikit datang terlambat datang, gadis kecil itu dijahili oleh Yahiro dkk. Tidak seperti dulu, gadis kecil itu takkan menangis apabila dijahili, ia justru berani membuat perlawanan, walaupun tidak cukup seberapa tapi dia tetap berusaha, karena dia telah berjanji dengan sang bocah agar menjadi gadis yang kuat._

 _Walaupun begitu sebagai seorang perempuan yang memiliki tubuh jauh lebih kecil dari lawannya, gadis kecil itu selalu kewalahan. Tak jarang rambut merah jambunya dijambak, dan masih banyak hal yang dilakukan oleh ketiga bocah itu. Namun tak berlangsung lama bocah yang untuk pertama kali mau menolongnya kembali menolongnya terus menerus._

 _Bocah itu selalu menemaninya, mendengarkan ocehan-ocehannya, bocah itu juga sering menghiburnya di kala sedih. Seperti di kala suatu hari sang bocah datang lebih terlambat dari biasanya, ia harus dijahili lebih lama oleh Yahiro dkk. Sampai wajahnya menunjukkan beberapa memar. Saat itu sang bocah begitu terkejut melihat keadaan gadis manis yang biasa ia temani dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk. Sebisanya ia mengobati luka dan memar gadis kecil itu. Ia juga menghibur gadis kecil itu dengan mengajaknya menyanyi dan menari._

 _Untuk ukuran anak sepertinya, bocah itu memiliki suara yang cukup bagus. Mulai sejak saat itu sang bocah selalu bernyanyi untuk gadis kecilnya yang sedang bersedih, bahkan saat senangpun ia akan bernyanyi untuk gadis kecil itu._

" _Aku tidak pernah menunjukkan ini ke siapapun, karena_ tou-san _tidak akan menyukai hobiku ini, tapi entah kenapa aku mau melakukan ini untukmu, entah kenapa tapi aku merasa ini tidak salah, dan lagi aku merasakan kebahagiaan berlipat ganda dibandingkan ketika aku bernyanyi diam-diam tanpa seorangpun mengetahui," ujar bocah itu suatu hari._

" _Hehe..._ Cherry _senang sekali mendengar kalau Tomat-_ kun _bahagia apabila bernyanyi untuk_ Cherry _, kalau begitu_ Cherry _juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan yang Tomat-_ kun _rasakan dengan bernyanyi juga untuk Tomat-kun, suaraku mungkin tidak terlalu bagus tapi kuharap kau menyukainya," ujar gadis itu._

 _Gadis kecil itu mulai menarik nafas, setelah jeda sebentar perlahan ia mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang dinyanikannya adalah Utakata Hanabi yang dinyanyikan oleh Supercell. Untuk seorang anak kecil seperti gadis itu dia mempunyai suara sangat indah, seolah sudah sering terlatih. Bocah di depannya terenyuh mendengarkan suara gadis kecil di depannya, gadis kecil yang sudah hampir satu tahun bersamanya ini kelihatan sangat cantik sekali ketika bernyanyi, ditambah kelopak bunga Sakura yang menjadi latar belakangnya membuatnya terlihat seperti_ Cherry Blossom Girl _._

 _Panggilan_ Cherry _memang sangat pantas untuknya. Gadis kecil yang ditemuinya ketika sedang di_ bully _di bawah pohon Cherry, gadis kecil yang sangat menyukai buah Cherry, gadis kecil yang memiliki warna rambut seperti pohon_ Cherry _yang selalu bermekaran di bulan Maret. Gadis kecil yang terlahir ketika pohon_ Cherry _menunjukkan keindahannya._

 _Kedua anak itu sampai setahun perteman mereka tidak pernah mengetahui nama asli masing-masing, mereka memutuskan untuk memanggil masing-masing dari mereka dengan nama makanan kesukaan mereka. Mereka berdua sepakat akan saling mengetahui nama masing-masing ketika sudah dewasa nanti. Entah apa yang mendorong mereka membuat kesepakatan seperti itu. Namun siapa yang tahu bagaimana jalan pikiran anak-anak._

" _-_ kun _"_

" _Tomat-_ kun _"_

 _Bocah itu tersentak dari lamunannya._ Onyx _nya menatap ke arah_ Emerald _yang berada di depannya._

" _Kenapa diam ? Tomat-_ kun _tidak suka dengan suaraku ya ?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah sedih._

" _Tidak, aku sangat menyukainya. Teruslah bernyanyi untukku_ Cherry-chan _," ucap bocah itu._

 _-o-_

 _Dua_ _t_ _ahun telah terlewatkan untuk kedua sahabat kecil itu. Seperti tahun lalu mereka berdua dengan mengenakan seragam yang kini sama berjalan riang menuju pohon Sakura kesukaan mereka 3 Tahun belakangan. Sejak tahun lalu tidak ada lagi yang berani mengganggu sang gadis Cherry, kabarnya ketiga bocah itu sudah pindah ke sekolah lain._

 _Semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya sampai suatu sore sang gadis terlihat menangis di bawah pohon Sakura, ia terlihat masih mengenakan seragam KES-nya. Sang bocah tomat itupun menghampiri sang gadis, seperti biasa ia akan mencoba untuk menghibur gadis itu. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, gadis kecil itu tetaplah tidak membaik walaupun sudah dihibur._

 _Sang bocah yang bingung akhirnya hanya bisa memeluk sang gadis kecil. Ia tidak bertanya tentang apa penyebab gadis Cherry-nya menangis, karena itu hanya membuat sahabat sekaligus orang yang diam-diam mulai ia sukai kembali mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya terlihat sangat rapuh ini._

" _A-aku harus pindah ke Konoha International Elementary School (KIES), untuk itu sebaiknya kita akhiri persahabatan kita Tomat-kun," ucap gadis kecil itu sambil menunduk dalam._

 _Kaget ? Bocah itu tentu saja kaget, teramat sangat malah. Sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamana akan pindah jauh darinya, meskipun masih berada dalam satu_ _sekolah_ _namun tempatnya cukup jauh untuk bisa dijangkau olehnya._

" _Ta-tapi kitakan masih bisa bertemu sesekali," ucap bocah itu mencoba mencari solusi._

" _Tidak tomat-_ kun _, mulai sekarang kehidupanku takkan sama lagi, aku tidak akan bisa bermain bersamamu atau bahkan bersama siapapun lagi, setelah menamatkan sekolahku di sana aku akan pindah jauh, untuk itu kau bisa membenciku atau bahkan melupakanku, anggap aku tidak pernah ada," ucap gadis itu semakin menunduk dalam._

" _Aku tidak bis-"_

" _Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi! Di sekolah baruku nanti aku akan mempunyai banyak teman yang melindungiku, jadi aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi, sekarang pergilah," ucap gadis itu dengan suara yang dibuat semarah mungkin._

 _Bocah yang kelihatan syok itu terlihat ikut menunduk dalam, ia berpikir sejenak. Lalu tanpa sepatah katapun ia pergi meninggalkan sang gadis kecil._

 _Setelah tak mendengar lagi langkah sang bocah, sang gadis mulai menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Ia meninju-ninju batang pohon Sakura sebagai pelampiasannya. Tak dipedulikannya rasa pedih yang dirasakan kedua tangan lembutnya, tak mempedulikan darah yang mulai keluar dari kedua tangannya, gadis itu terus memukul sambil meracau tak jelas karena menangis hebat._

 _Sang bocah yang sebenarnya bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari pohon tempat gadis itu berada menatap gadis itu dengan sedih._

" _Aku tidak tau apa yang kau alami, tapi aku tidak akan membuat masalahmu semakin rumit," lirihnya._

 _Keesokan harinya sang gadis kecil kembali datang ke pohon Sakura yang menyimpan banyak kenangan untuknya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia bersekolah di KES, tapi ia lebih memilih membolos dan melewatkan acara berpamitan secara langsung dengan teman-teman dan gurunya._

 _Gadis kecil itu tak sengaja melihat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna_ peach _yang dihiasi pita berwarna cream, di bawahnya terdapat secarik kertas. Gadis kecil itu mengambil secarik kertas itu._

 _Ohayou Cherry-chan,_

 _Aku tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu berada di sekolah, dan aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan datang kesekolah di hari terakhirmu. Aku berpikir mungkin kau akan ke pohon bersejarah ini untuk sekedar menenangkan diri._

 _Jadi aku meninggalkan sebuah hadiah untukmu. Mungkin kau tidak menyadari kalau kemarin kau berulang tahun karena kondisimu yang sedang bersedih, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunda pemberian hadiah ini kemarin._

 _Sekarang bukalah, aku harap kau akan menyukai ini, imitasi memang tapi ini aku beli dari hasil menabung uang jajan selama sebulan, walaupun imitasi tapi ini berkualitas cukup bagus jadi kau tidak perlu takut kalau hadiahku ini akan berkarat._

 _Sebenarnya aku ingin bernyanyi untukmu tapi kurasa kau tidak mau mendengarkannya, jadi aku membelikanmu satu lagi hadiah, semoga kau suka keduanya._

Otanjoubi Omedetou _dan_ Sayounara _Cherry-_ chan

 _Dengan penuh cinta,_

Yours _Tomat-_ kun

 _N.B : Ketika kau sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun nanti temuilah aku di tempat ini lagi, aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu jika kau berkenan. Ngomong-ngomong terkadang aku berpikir kau lebih cocok diberi panggilan Sakura karena semua yang ada pada dirimu lebih identik dengan Sakura. Jika bertemu nanti aku akan memanggilmu Sakura saja, dan kau harus mencari panggilan yang lain untukku. Oke ? Aku harap jawabanmu Oke._

 _Another N.B : Aku akan menunggumu di sini selama bulan maret dari jam 2 siang sampai matahari terbenam, dataglah kapan kau bisa. Usahakanlah untuk datang._

 _Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata gadis kecil itu, diletakkannya kertas itu di sebelah kotak kado, lalu ia beralih membuka kotak kado yang diperuntukkan kepadanya. Di dalamnya terdapat dua kotak lagi. Dibukanya kotak berwarna hitam dengan motif bunga Sakura. Di situ terdapat sebuah kalung berbandulkan buah Cherry_ _y_ _ang mungil. Dengan segera ia memakai kalung perak itu di leher putihnya. Lalu ia melanjutkan membuka sebuah kotak berwarna biru muda dengan pita berwarna pink. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah_ music box _berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih dengan motif bunga Sakura. Ketika ia membuka kotak itu di dalamnya juga terdapat sebuah gantungan dengan permata Sakura yang dikelilingi logam yang membentuk lingkaran dengan tulisan Sakura yang tercetak diatasnya._

 _Gadis kecil itu memutar lagi dari music box yang di dapatkannya. Mendengar melodi indahnya membuat gadis kecil itu memilih untuk berbaring di bawah pohon Sakura yang kelopaknya tengah berguguran dengan indahnya. Tanpa sadar melodi itu menghantarkannya menuju ke sebuah mimpi indah yang mungkin akan jarang di dapatkannya setelah ini._

 _Sang bocah yang sedari tadi mengawasi sang gadis perlahan mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri sang gadis yang tengah terlelap. Bocah tampan itu duduk di samping gadis itu, dengan sedikit ragu ia mengelus rambut_ pink _milik gadis itu yang kini sudah dipangkas pendek._

" _Kuharap kau mau datang di saat usiamu tujuh belas tahun nanti, semoga berbahagia," bocah itu mengecup jidat lebar_ _sang_ _gadis_ _kecil_ _yang tengah terlelap, pandangan sang bocah teralihkan ke arah bibir_ peach _mungil milik sang gadis yang kelihatan belum terjamah oleh siapapun._

 _Perlahan bocah itu merundukkan kepalanya ke arah sang gadis kecil, bibir mungilnya menekan dengan lembut bibir gadis yang berada di bawahnya. Ia tak melakukan gerakan apapun selain menempelkannya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian ia melepaskan ciumannya._

" _Itu adalah tanda kepemilikan, kau sekarang dan seterusnya akan menjadi milikku, sejauh manapun kau pergi kau pasti akan kembali bersamaku, karena kau adalah milikku yang berharga dan takkan aku berikan kepada siapapun itu," ucap sang bocah dengan tekad yang terlihat jelas di kedua mata_ onyx _nya._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Sasuke tersenyum ketika mengingat sebuah kenangan samar dirinya di masa lalu.

"Karena kau adalah milikku yang berharga," gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Ternyata sejak kecil aku sudah seposesif itu pada seorang gadis yang bahkan lebih muda setahun dariku," gumam Sasuke lagi, senyumnya tak menghilang dari wajahnya.

Ceklek!

"Kenapa kau senyam senyum sendiri _Otouto-chan_?" tanya Itachi sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sang adik, yang tumbennya tidak menuai protes dari sang pemilik kasur.

Mengabaikan sang _aniki_ , Sasuke asyik sendiri dalam pikirannya sampai tiba-tiba ia terlihat tersentak seperti tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Kalu dipikir-pikir memang mirip, walaupun samar tapi mereka sangat mirip sekali dalam segi warna rambut dan warna mata, jangan-jangan..."

" _Aniki_!" panggilnya yang seketika membuat sang Aniki tersentak kaget.

"Apa ?" tanyanya sedikit kesal karena di buat kaget.

"Bisa kau beritahu aku beberapa hal ?"

~TBC~

[REVISED 7/23/2016

Author's Note :

Kepanjangan kah ? Maaf kalau kepanjangan dan ngebosenin. Saking asyiknya ngetik Ayame gak sadar udah sampai 3.000 Word lebih nih chapter. Hampir 100% Chap ini memang menceritakan tentang masa kecil Sasuke dengan seorang gadis cinta pertamanya. *ehem cieee... #di tabok*

Semoga suka ya dengan chapter 8 ini. Maaf kalau banyak typo bertebaran karena gak sempet ngecek ulang. Kalau bersedia apabila menemukan banyak kesalahan tolong tunjukkan sama Ayame lewat review atau PM agar bisa diperbaiki di kemudian hari ^^

Sebenarnya Ayame sempat mikir kalau minggu ini Ayame gak bakalan update cerita ini, karena dari hari Selasa-Kamis kemarin Ayame ditunjuk sebagai panitia Pesantren Ramadhan, belum lagi di hari terakhir (Kamis) Ayame ditunjuk sebagai panitia Rombongan Peduli Kaum Dhuafa, karena cuacanya yang panas banget selama menjalani kegiatan terutama di hari terakhir jadi Ayame ngerasa cukup capek banget apalagi sekarang lagi bulan puasa. Sampai di rumah aja Ayame langsung tepar.

Eh ?! Kok malah curhat, pokoknya karena kondisi Ayame saat itu membuat Ayame berpikir tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan Chap 8 tapi karena Ayame nggak bisa nge-abaiin cerita ini dan alur cerita TSOTSH yang terus berputar-putar dikepala, akhirnya setelah istirahat 1 hari setengah Ayame langsung ngetik kilat cerita ini.

Semoga suka ya minna-san...

Tolong tinggalkan Reviewnya... *wink*

Ngomong-ngomong soal review Ayame sempat kecewa karena di chap sebelumnya Ayame hanya mendapat review, SANGAT JAUH LEBIH SEDIKIT (efek dramatis) daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Sempat ngilangin mood buat nulis juga, tapi toh setidaknya masih ada yang setia mau baca, itu berarti masih ada yang nungguin cerita Ayame, dan sesuai janji Ayame bakalan lanjutin selama ada yang mau membaca.

Ayame tau mungkin banyak Sider yang membaca cerita ini tanpa mereview, tapi Ayame butuh sebuah jejak seperti review sebagai pembangkit semangat.

Ehehehe... Maaf kepanjangan, buat yang ngebaca A/N ini makasih banget yaaa... LOP YU PUL *peluk cium*

N/B : Buat yang ngereview di chap sebelumnya, seperti biasa udah Ayame balas lewat PM ;)


	9. Chapter 9 : The Party: Unexpected Person

_**Before in Chapter 8**_

Ceklek!

"Kenapa kau senyam senyum sendiri _Otouto-chan_?" tanya Itachi sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sang adik, yang tumbennya tidak menuai protes dari sang pemilik kasur.

Mengabaikan sang aniki, Sasuke asyik sendiri dalam pikirannya sampai tiba-tiba ia terlihat tersentak seperti tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Kalu dipikir-pikir memang mirip, walaupun samar tapi mereka sangat mirip sekali dalam segi warna rambut dan warna mata, jangan-jangan..."

"Aniki!" panggilnya yang seketika membuat sang Aniki tersentak kaget.

"Apa ?" tanyanya sedikit kesal karena di buat kaget.

"Bisa kau beritahu aku beberapa hal ?"

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-All Naruto Chara Inside is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **\- The Story belong to Ayame Yumi**

 **Warning :**

 **-Sasori dalam cerita ini warna matanya sapphire bukan hazel**

 **-OOC, TYPO, GAJE, DLDR**

 **-Apabila masih banyak kekurangan mohon dimaklumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy Reading Minna-san**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **The Story of The Second Heir**

" _Are_ ?! Apa yang ingin kau ketahui ?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Sebenarnya ini mengenai Sakura," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Itachi menaikkan alisnya, wajahnya sempat terlihat aneh beberapa saat namun tak berselang lama berganti dengan ekspresi jahil.

"Kenapa ? Kau tertarik dengannya ?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Sepertinya begitu,"

Itachi menaikkan kedua alisnya jenaka. "Ooohhh... Jadi kau pasti ingin menanyakan hal-hal yang dia sukai kan ?" tanya Itachi dengan nada yang semakin jahil, ia juga menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Sasuke.

"Se-"

"Aku beritahu kau, kalau kau memang tertarik padanya, seriuslah! Jangan mempermainkannya seperti kau memainkan mantan-mantanmu diluar sana!" ucap Itachi yang tiba-tiba serius.

Sasuke tersentak ketika ia mendapati nada mengancam di dalam nada bicara Itachi. Selama ini Itachi yang ia kenal jarang sekali menunjukkan intimidasinya, berbeda ketika di luar. Namun kali ini Itachi menunjukkannya, berarti ia teramat sangat serius dengan ucapannya, bukan sebuah candaan seperti biasanya.

"Tenang saja, belakangan aku memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain-main, kau tau berapa kalipun aku berpacaran aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan cinta pertamaku dulu," curhat Sasuke.

Itachi terlihat berpikir. "Hm... apakah kau dulu pernah ditolaknya sehingga kau melampiaskan rasa sakit hatimu dengan mempermainkan wanita ?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku memiliki alasan lain, semua itu kulakukan agar orang-orang tidak mengecapku _gay_ _,_ karena tidak pernah berpacaran,"

"Aa, _sou_... lalu apa yang terjadi dengan cinta pertamamu ?"

Sasuke menceritakan tentang gadis Cherry teman semasa kecilnya. Termasuk peristiwa perpisahan mereka. Selama Sasuke bercerita entah kenapa ekspresi Itachi sangat aneh sekali, tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyadarinya.

"Lalu apakah kalian bertemu di saat usianya 17 tahun ?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke menggeleng, wajahnya terlihat lesu. "Dia tidak pernah datang, mungkin dia memang tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganku,"

Itachi menepuk bahu sang adik tercinta. "Bersabarlah, semua akan indah pada waktunya,"

"Aku tidak tau kau bisa sebijak ini," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas, sekarang ada yang ingin kuberi tahu padamu, ini hanya sekedar analisis ku tapi semua ini begitu berhubungan,"

-o-

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Tidak terasa sudah dua minggu lebih aku berada di Jepang. Banyak hal yang cukup menyenangkan aku alami di kota kelahiranku ini. Seperti menjadi dosen di sebuah Universitas ternama di Jepang, merupakan sebuah kehormatan dan tantangan tersendiri bagiku. Berinteraksi dalam urusan pekerjaan merupakan hal yang sudah biasa bagiku, mereka mengerti bisnis dengan baik hingga segalanya mudah.

Tapi berbeda ketika berinteraksi dengan mahasiswa, mereka memang mengerti banyak hal namun tidak cukup banyak. Menjelaskan hal yang sudah berada di luar kepalaku memang terasa aneh, namun aku menikmati sensasi itu. Aku merasa senang bisa berbagi apa yang kuketahui.

Selama berada di Universitas ini, aku termasuk dosen idola Universitas. Aku sering menerima bingkisan dari para pria dan bahkan wanita, untungnya aku tidak menerima segunung surat seperti ketika aku bersekolah di Amerika dulu. Bukannya apa-apa aku merasa tidak enak ketika aku selalu membuang bahkan membakar surat-surat mereka. Aku adalah pimpinan di Haruno _Corp._ cabang Amerika, dan aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk membaca isi hati mereka dalam surat itu. Kejam memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pria, ada dua orang pria yang cukup berani mendekati, dan mencari-cari kesempatan untuk bersamaku. Mereka selalu beralasan untuk diajari beberapa materi yang tidak mereka mengerti, setidaknya itu kata mereka. Dari yang aku ketahui kedua pria ini termasuk dalam jajaran mahasiswa yang cukup jenius, jadi sedikit kemungkinan mereka tidak mengerti materi yang menurutku cukup mudah untuk ukuran kecerdasan seperti mereka.

Kalian pasti tahu siapa kedua pria itu. Yup, Uchiha Sasuke dan Kaguya Kimimaro. _Well,_ aku mengetahui kalau Kimimaro memiliki ketertarikan kepadaku, karena dia menyatakannya secara langsung padaku walaupun pernah ditolak ia tak pernah gentar untuk mendekatiku, tipe pantang menyerah. Sedangkan untuk Sasuke, dia cukup spesial untukku, karena dia mirip sekali dengan cinta pertamaku dulu, pengecualian di beberapa hal tentunya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal cinta pertama, ummm... aku tidak terlalu ingin membaginya sekarang, mungkin pada waktunya.

Sekarang aku merasa bahagia karena dapat kembali bersama ayah dan ibu yang kukenal dulu, sosok orang tua yang hangat dan tegas. Mereka selalu mencoba berinteraksi baik dneganku, namun terkadang aku suka menghancurkan atmosfer yang mulai bagus karena ucapanku yang terkadang menyakiti hati mereka. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud begitu tapi aku hanya tidak biasa dengan perubahan mereka. Aku akan berusaha membuat kalian bangga.

Sekarang aku berada di Aula Pertemuan Haruno _Corp._ Entah kenapa daritadi aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk tapi aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, mungkin aku terlalu gugup.

 _ **END SAKURA POV**_

"Kau kelihatan cantik sekali nak," ucap Mebuki sambil merangkul kedua bahu putri bungsunya.

" _Arigatou_ ," ucap Sakura sopan.

"Kau kelihatan gelisah, apakah kau gugup ?" tanya Mebuki lembut sambil membelai pipi putrinya yang dipoles _make up_ natural.

"Mungkin," jawab Sakura sekenanya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati belaian ibunya tercinta. Ia sangat menyukai sentuhan lembut ibunya. Ia sangat merindukan ini sejak lama.

Tangan Mebuki beralih mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura yang diikat model _Sidetail_ dan tak lupa dihiasi jepitan berbentuk bunga Sakura yang cukup besar. Model rambutnya membuat rambut Sakura terlihat lebih panjang dan tebal.

"Tenanglah nak, semua akan baik-baik saja, berdoalah agar kau tenang," nasehat ibunya.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu diikutinya saran sang ibu, setelah selesai ia langsung pergi bersama ibunya untuk menyusul sang ayah yang tengah berbicara dengan para koleganya.

"Wah... dia bahkan terlihat lebih cantik daripada yang kulihat di media, berapa umurmu ?" tanya seorang pria yang berusia 40-an.

"Saya 21 tahun Saiga- _sama_ ," ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Ohh... kau lebih muda dari putraku rupanya, tapi kau sudah sesukses ini," puji Tuan Saiga.

"Arigatou Saiga- _sama_ ," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tuan Saiga terlihat mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan terlalu formal nak, panggil saja aku Yuto- _jisan_ ," ucapnya ramah.

Sakura mengangguk. " _Ha_ i, Yuto- _jisan_ ,"

Yuto beralih kembali ke arah Kizashi. "Oh ya, perkenalkan ini anakku Kizashi, namanya Yahiro. Hei nak beri salam," ucap Yuto sambil menarik seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika melihat pemuda tampan yang berdiri di depannya. Seingatnya hanya ada satu Yahiro dari keluarga Saiga yang dikenalnya. Ia mengingat samar rupa orang yang dikenalnya, namun fakta bahwa dia adalah Yahiro dari keluarga Saiga sudah bisa membuatnya kaget. Perasaan takut yang dulu sering dirasakannya kembali menyergap dirinya.

"Hai, lama tidak berjumpa, Sakura,"

Deg Deg!

'Tidak salah lagi! itu benar dia,' pikir Sakura.

"Ah.. jadi kalian sudah saling kenal ya," ucap Kizashi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, dulu kami cukup berteman baik," ucap Yahiro kalem, matanya tertuju kepada gadis cantik yang sedang terlihat syok dihadapannya.

"Bisa aku bicara berdua dengan Sakura ? Hanya sekedar reuni teman lama," ucap Yahiro yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kizashi dan Mebuki sebagai tanda memberi izin.

Kini Sakura dan Yahiro tengah berada di sebuah taman yang berada tak jauh dari aula. Sakura terlihat gelisah di tempat duduknya, berbanding terbalik dengan Yahiro yang terlihat berdiri tenang sambil menatap langit malam yang indah.

"Kau terlihat tegang, apakah aku membuatmu takut ?" tanya Yahiro sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis yang menjadi pusat utama dalam pesta di aula yang mereka tinggalkan beberapa menit lalu.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu membawaku kemari ?" tanya Sakura tajam, namun Yahiro dapat merasakan bahwa gadis di depannya ketakutan.

Yahiro melangkahkan kakiknya menghampiri Sakura. Ia mengangkat dagu Sakura agar menatapnya.

"Apakah kau membenciku ?" tanya Yahiro.

Sakura menghentakkan dagunya menjauh dari tangan Yahiro.

"Menurutmu ?" suara itu terdengar lebih berani dari sebelumnya.

Yahiro memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan maafku lewat ucapan, tapi aku akan melakukannya dengan cara lain," ucap Yahiro.

Sakura memandang dengan tajam kedua bola mata hazel di depannya.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kau akan meminta maaf, itu bukan urusanku dan aku tidak mau tau tentang itu," gertak Sakura, ia berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan Yahiro.

Namun tiba-tiba dirasakannya tubuhnya melambung ke belakang. Dan semua terasa begitu cepat ketika tiba-tiba ada benda kenyal yang menempel di bibirnya. Sakura terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya menciumnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura melakukan perlawanan, sebelah tangannya yang bebas mencoba melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Yahiro namun gagal karena gerakannya langsung dikunci oleh Yahiro. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya agar ciuman mereka terlepas, namun kepalanya ditahan sehingga tidak dapat melakukan perlawanan.

Bahkan ciuman itu semakin dalam dan liar, Yahiro mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Sakura. Tak kuat menahan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah di rasakannya membuat lututnya terasa lemas, untung saja Yahiro dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menangis dalam diam tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, karena entah bagaimana Yahiro bisa mengunci semua pergerakannya.

BUAGH! BRAK!

Tiba-tiba Yahiro terhempas jatuh ke tanah, terlihat pipinya memar seperti dipukul. Sakura melihat siapa malaikat yang telah menolongnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura ?" tanya Sasuke, sang malaikat penolong Sakura.

Tidak sanggup berkata banyak Sakura hanya merespon dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kekhawatiran diwajah Sasuke berangsur hilang.

" _Yokatta_ ," desahnya lega.

Yahiro terlihat mengelap sedikit saliva hasil dari _french kiss_ nya tadi.

"Oh... kau rupanya, lama tidak berjumpa Sasuke," ucapnya seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Ck... Kau berani-beraninya mengganggunya lagi,"

Bugh!

"Dasar keparat!"

Bugh!

"Kau sama sekali tidak pantas menyentuh Sakura dengan mulut kotormu itu,"

Bugh! Bugh!

"Kau-"

"Hentikan!" Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke yang bersiap melayangkan pukulan ke arah wajah Yahiro yang sudah cukup babak belur.

"Segini saja kemampuanmu ? Kau payah," ucap Yahiro memanas-manasi Sasuke.

"Kau!"

"Kubilang hentikan!" teriak Sakura. Air mata menetes dari kedua bola mata gioknya.

Sasuke tersentak ketika melihat Sakura menangis. Pemuda itu beranjak pergi dari Yahiro kemudian ia merengkuh tubuh yang kini terlihat rapuh itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini ya ?" ajak Sasuke dengan lembut yang dibalas anggukan dari Sakura.

Yahiro melihat kepergian mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, ia menunduk sekilas lalu kemudian ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

-o-

.

"Ah... itu dia bintang utama kita ternyata dia sudah bersama anak bungsumu Fugaku," ujar Kizashi kepada Fugaku ketika melihat Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana putra Saiga itu ?" tanya Kizashi, senyum tak luntur dari wajahnya. Sepertinya ia tak terlalu menyadari perubahan suasana hati sang putri.

"Dia pria yang baik, kami sempat berbincang-bincang tentang beberapa hal," ucap Sakura, yang tentunya penuh kebohongan.

Kizashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

"Sasuke! _Kaasan_ mu tadi mencarimu, kau kemana saja ? begitu sampai langsung menghilang," omel Fugaku.

"Maaf _tou-san_ tadi ada sesuatu yang..." matanya melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Yang ?" tanya Fugaku ketika Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Yang membuatku tertarik, aku tertarik melihat jejeran _miniature_ bunga di sepanjang taman di depan aula," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya. Ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong mengenai ini.

Fugaku geleng-geleng dengan kelakukan putranya yang tiba-tiba menghilang hanya karena hal itu, berkebalikan dengan Kizashi yang tersenyum memandang Sasuke.

"Ya, selain bunga Sakura ada juga beberapa bunga musim semi lainnya di depan. Sesuai nama dari perusahaan ini, Haruno -musim semi, maka jadilah bunga-bunga musim semi yang menjadi ikon kami," jelas Kizashi penuh semangat.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat tentang bunga-bunga itu, tanpa kau beritahupun putraku ini pasti mengetahuinya," ucap Fugaku menanggapi sikap sahabatnya.

"Hehehe... sudahlah, daripada itu kau sebaiknya menikmati beberapa hidangan di pesta ini Sakura, dan juga berbaurlah dengan para undangan yang lain," ucap Kizashi yang dibalas anggukan patuh dari Sakura.

"Hn, kau juga sebaiknya mencari _kaa-san_ dan _aniki_ mu, mereka mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Fugaku yang juga mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke.

Sesuai perkataan kedua ayah mereka, kedua manusia berbeda warna rambut itu berjalan pergi, ikut berbaur di tengah para tamu undangan.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin memberitahu ayahmu tentang perlakuan tidak sopan putra Saiga itu ?" tanya Sasuke, mereka kini sedang duduk berdua di salah satu tempat duduk yang tersedia.

Sakura mengangguk singkat, kemudian gadis itu meminum _Tart Cherry Juice_ miliknya.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, entah apa yang ada di benak pemuda yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan ibunya ini.

"Kau ingat tentang cerita aku yang sering di _bully_ ketika masih kecil ?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm… kurasa begitu,"

Sakura memandang gelas minumannya. Ingatannya menerawang jauh ke masa lalunya.

"Dia adalah salah satu orang yang mem _bully_ -ku," ucap Sakura.

"Dulu ia sudah berhenti menggangguku disebabkan aku memiliki orang yang selalu melindungiku, dari kabar yang kudengar ia pindah dari sekolahnya dan itu merupakan kabar yang bahagia untukku tentunya. Saat itu aku merasa tidak ada yang perlu aku takutkan lagi,"

"Aku tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengannya disini, dan aku juga tidak menyangka ia akan melakukan hal seperti itu,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sekali lagi Sasuke. Aku tidak tau bagaimana kau bisa selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkanmu, yang jelas aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kau tak datang," ucap Sakura.

"Hn, aku memang akan selalu melindungimu, seperti dulu," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi ?" tanya Sakura, karena ucapan Sasuke kurang terdengar jelas olehnya karena dia tadi membalas sapaan seorang tamu terhadapnya.

"Tidak, bukan hal yang terlalu penting," kilahnya.

"Ah… disini kau ternyata bocah nakal, _okaa-san_ aku sudah menemukan Sasu- _chan_!," teriak sebuah suara yang mengejutkan Sakura dan terutama Sasuke.

BLETAK!

"Aduh… kenapa kau memukulku sih," sungut Itachi sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan maut dari sang adik tercinta.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu," sinis Sasuke.

"Wahh.. ada Sakura- _chan_ juga disini, _hishahiburi_ ," ucap Mikoto.

Sakura membungkuk sopan. "Ne, _Gobusata shite imasu_ Mikoto- _obasan_ ,"

"Ne, ne tidak perlu seformal itu Saku- _chan_ , ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat cantik sekali hari ini, apakah kau membelinya di butik Kushina ?" tanya Mikoto antusias.

" _Hai obasan, okaa-san_ menyarankanku untuk membeli pakaian di sana,"

"Ne, dia itu memang desainer hebat, kau tau bla bla bla..."

Selanjutnya Mikoto menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang Kushina kepada Sakura, bahkan ia juga mengajak Sakura berjalan-jalan dan merekomendasikan beberapa hidangan yang lezat untuk dimakan Sakura. Sebenarnya siapa yang tamu dan siapa yang tuan rumah ? (Mikoto :Ehehehe... _gomenne_ aku tidak bisa menahan diri ketika dekat dengan Sakura- _chan_ )

Sementara itu duo Uchiha hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ ketika melihat tingkah laku ibu mereka yang kelewat antusias.

'Tadi dia begitu khawatir karena tidak menemukan Sasuke, setelah bertemu yang dicari, _kaa-san_ malah mengalihkan atensinya ke Sakura, wanita itu terkadang susah ditebak,' Itachi tak habis pikir.

"Sepertinya kau sudah lebih bahagia _ne_ Sakura," gumam seorang pria berambut pirang, ia tersenyum melihat ke-empat orang yang sedari tadi menjadi objek perhatiannya. _Well,_ sebenarnya hanya satu diantara empat orang itu.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke sepasang mata _sapphire_ yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka. Pemuda pirang itu sempat terkejut, namun kemudian ia tersenyum bersama Itachi.

.

-o-

Sementara itu jauh dari kemeriahan pesta di aula perusahaan _,_ dibalik sebuah pohon _oak_ yang minim akan cahaya, terlihat berdiri siluet seorang pria dan juga wanita.

"A-ada apa memanggilku kemari Sa-Saiga- _san_ ?" ujar gadis itu, dilihat dari gelagatnya ia sepertinya tengah ketakutan.

"Aku hanya diperintahkan untuk memastikan agar kau melakukan sesuai yang telah direncanakan," ujar suara itu, nadanya terdengar datar namun sarat akan intimidasi.

Gadis itu terlihat menunduk, dikepalkannya tangannya erat-erat di dadanya. Tubuh gadis itu terlihat bergetar.

" _Doushite_? Kau ragu untuk melakukannya ? Apakah kau merasa bersalah terlibat dengan hal ini ?" nada suara itu terdengar begitu menyudutkan.

"A-aku..."

"Kalau kau merasa ini salah, seharusnya kau tidak terlibat lebih dalam dengan hal ini, seharusnya kau-"

"Aku tau ini salah!" akhirnya gadis itu mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sempat tersudutkan.

Gadis itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya, kepalan ditangannya semakin menguat sampai-sampai tangannya terlihat memerah.

"Tapi, aku melakukan ini untuknya, aku.."

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat tekat yang membara di wajahnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia," ucapnya yakin.

Pria di depannya menyeringai. "Che! Cinta memang bisa membuat siapapun buta ya,"

"Apapun alasanmu, aku tidak peduli dan sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengetahuinya, cukup lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar maka semua beres,"

Sang pria berjalan meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih diam terpaku sambil menatap punggungnya. Tanpa gadis itu sadari ada sepasang _sapphire_ yang mengawasinya sedari tadi dan terus mengikuti gerak-geriknya sampai masuk ke sebuah pintu yang terhubung dengan dapur aula.

"Aku tidak tau kalau ternyata kau benar-benar melakukannya sampai sejauh ini... _Orochimaru_ ,"

.

 **-TBC-**

[REVISED 7/23/2016]

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Ne, ne, gimana chapter kali ini ? adakah kekurangan yang menganggu ? Seperti Typo (itu pasti), dll ?**

 **Jujur Ayame sempat berpikir gak akan rilis Chap 9 minggu ini, dikarenakan Ayame lagi demen-demennya ngutak-ngatik Paint Sai Tool dan juga lagi demen-demennya nonton Anime Shoujo jadilah Ayame menunda penyelesaian Chapter 9.**

 **Tapi Ayame gak mau ngecewain para readers, apalagi pas liat banyak yang review chapter 8 semangat yang sempat ilang jadi bangkit. Walaupun sempat mengalami** _ **writer block**_ **ketika mulai ngetik lanjutan scene chapter 9 (sebelumnya Ayame udah ngetik beberapa** _ **scene**_ **) tapi Ayame coba aja ketik seadanya.**

 **Jadi maaf kalau cerita ini kurang memuaskan... *deep bow*** **  
** **Semoga chapter kali ini juga bisa meraih review, fav, dan follow yang lebih banyak dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya :D**

 **Gomenne kalau A/N-nya kepanjangan, mind to give me your review ? *kitty eyes***


	10. Chapter 10 : Failed Mission

**Disclaimer :**

 **-All Naruto Chara inside is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-The Story is belong to Ayame Yumi**

 **Warning :**

 **-Sasori dalam cerita ini warna matanya biru bukan coklat.**

 **-OOC, TYPO, Gaje, DLDR**

 **-Apabila masih banyak kekurangan mohon dimaklumi.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Reading minna-san~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **The Story of The Second Heir**

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar memenuhi aula ketika sang presdir baru, Haruno Sakura menyelesaikan pidato singkatnya di atas podium. Setelahnya MC acara menyebutkan agenda selanjutnya dari pesta perayaan ini. Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar riuh ketika seorang pelayan membawa masuk sebuah _round cake_ dengan empat tingkat yang dilapisi krim putih dan garis merah di bagian bawah setiap tingkatnya, _cake_ itu juga dihiasi dengan _pink sugar flower_ yang dibentuk menyerupai bunga Sakura yang asli. Yup, sekarang saatnya untuk memotong kue.

Pelayan tadi memberikan sebuah pemotong kue ke arah Sakura dan Kizashi yang saat itu juga berada di atas panggung.

Sepasang ayah-anak itu memejamkan mata mereka sejenak membatin sebuah permohonan untuk kemajuan perusahaan mereka kedepannya. Setelah selesai para hadirin mulai menghitung mundur bersama.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

Dengan bersamaan mereka memotong _cake_ itu dari bagian teratasnya hingga kebawah. Kizashi memberikan sepotong kue pertama kepada Sakura.

"Untuk putri kebanggaanku," ujarnya ketika memberikan sepotong kue itu kepada Sakura.

Sakura mulai memotong kue itu menjadi bagian-bagian kecil, lalu ia mengambil salah satu potongan itu untuk dimakan, tetapi tepat sebelum kue itu memasuki mulutnya seseorang terdengar berteriak mencegahnya.

"JANGAN DIMAKAN!"

Semua yang hadir di sana terkejut ketika seorang pemuda pirang tiba-tiba berteriak.

Kizashi memandang tajam sepasang mata yang senada dengan miliknya itu.

"Atas dasar apa kau menghentikan ini tuan Uzumaki Naruto ?" tanya Kizashi.

Naruto, yang saat itu sedang berada di pojokan sambil menikmati hidangan ramen yang tersedia tersedak kaget ketika mendengar suara yang begitu mengintimidasi menyebutkan namanya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Naruto memandang ke arah panggung dengan bingung, suara mengintimidasi itu berasal dari Kizashi tetapi apa yang telah diperbuatnya ?

"Seseorang yang mirip denganmu tadi menghentikan Sakura- _sensei_ untuk memakan kue perayaannya," ucap Sasuke. Tunggu! Kapan dia berada di sana ?

.

 _Back to the Main Topic_

Pemuda pirang itu memegang rambutnya, dan dengan perlahan menarik helaian pirangnya. Terdengar bisik-bisik ricuh ketika mengetahui pemuda itu sebenarnya menggunakan _wig_ untuk menyembunyikan helaian merah batanya.

"Maaf _tou-san_ aku bukan Uzumaki Naruto," Kizashi membelalakkan matanya ketika menyadari siapa yang kini berada di hadapannya.

" _Ni-niisan_ ," lirih Sakura, _emerald_ -nya tak beralih sedikitpun dari sosok yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya ke atas panggung.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, _tou-san_ ,"

Kizashi menggeram. "Sebenarnya apa maumu ?!" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

" _Aconitine_ ," gumamnya.

Kizashi memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

" _Cake_ ini mengandung _Aconitine_ ," ucapnya sambil mengambil sepiring kue yang dipegang Sakura.

Terdengar desahan kaget dari para tamu undangan ketika pemuda berambut coklat itu menyebutkan nama salah satu racun yang bisa melumpuhkan saraf.

"Alasan apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau kue ini mengandung sejenis racun berbahaya seperti itu ?" tanya Kizashi.

Mata _Sapphire_ pemuda itu mengerling ke arah para hadirin- ah! Lebih tepatnya sepasang _onyx_ yang kini tengah memandangnya tajam.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan sebuah pembicaraan antara salah satu tamu dan juga seorang pelayan,"

Pemuda itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sepasang _sapphire_ yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Awalnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengikuti pelayan tersebut ketika mereka berpisah, aku melihat ia memberikan sebuah cairan ke arah krim kue yang belum dioleskan. Dan saat ia membuang botol itu aku mengambilnya dan melihat label _Aconitine_ di botol kecil itu," jelas pemuda itu.

"Dan untuk membuktikan ucapanku, aku rasa tuan Saiga Yahiro bisa mencoba untuk memakan kue ini," terlihat seringai di wajah pemuda yang memiliki nama lengkap Haruno Sasori itu.

Yahiro membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sasori, namun dengan cepat ia mengendalikan keterkejutannya. Dengan penuh kepercayaan diri Yahiro melangkah ke arah panggung dan mengambil sepiring kue yang disodorkan oleh Sasori. Ia mengambil sepotong kecil kue itu dengan garpunya dengan perlahan diarahkannya ke mulutnya.

.

-o-

.

" _Arigatou_ atas bantuanmu Konan- _san_ ," ucap Tenten sambil meletakkan beberapa tempat makanan yang sudah kosong di tempat pencucian.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, ini hal yang kecil," ucap Konan. Bagaimana dia bisa disini ?!

"Sepertinya tamu-tamu itu benar-benar kelaparan, hidangan yang disediakan habis dengan cepatnya, apalagi ramen, aku tidak tau apakah mereka bisa memakan _dessert cake_ atau tidak nantinya,"

Deg Deg

Konan yang tak mendapat respon dari orang yang diajaknya bicara akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari setumpuk cucian yang harus ia cuci.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Konan khawatir ketika melihat Tenten terdiam.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," ujarnya sambil menunduk.

Konan memandang Tenten dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

-o-

.

"Demi Dewa Jashin, Kakuzu bisakah kau berhenti menghitung uangmu itu ditengah misi penting kita ?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu seleher yang disisir rapi kebelakang, mata ungu khasnya terlihat memandang bosan _partner_ -nya.

"Demi uang yang berharga, bisakah kau diam dan tidak menggangguku, aku sudah berulang kali menghitung ulang akibat kau yang memecah konsentrasiku,"

"Lagipula pekerjaan kita hanya menangkap si Yahiro dan sekongkolannya itu agar tak bisa melarikan diri, dan itu hal yang mudah jadi bersantailah sedikit sebelum bekerja,"

"Terserah kau saja," ucapnya bosan.

.

-o-

.

Sebuah mobil terlihat parkir tak jauh dari gedung Haruno _Corp._

"Sepertinya Sasori sudah mulai terpancing ke permainanmu Orochimaru- _sama_ ," ucap Kabuto.

"Tentu saja, dia tidak akan mungkin bisa mengabaikan pesan yang berkaitan dengan keselamatan adik dan keluarganya," ucap Orochimaru sambil menyeringai.

"Orochimaru- _sama_ , bolehkah aku bertanya apa sebenarnya alasan kau begitu membenci keluarga Haruno terutama Sasori dan juga Kizashi ?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu ?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Aku hanya penasaran,"

"Kalau begitu simpan saja rasa penasaranmu itu dan tetap lakukan tugasmu,"

" _Ha'i_ Orochimaru- _sama_ ,"

"Daripada itu apakah gadis bodoh itu mengetahui keberadaanmu di Jepang ?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Tidak, aku bisa menangani keadaan itu dengan cukup baik," ucap Kabuto, tangannya menunjukkan sebuah isyarat yang membuat Orochimaru menyeringai puas.

.

-o-

.

Yahiro menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Siapa tau kau mencoba untuk meracunku dengan menyuruhku untuk memakan kue ini, lagipula kenapa harus aku ? Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang membuktikannya ?"

"Sasori tidak pernah berniat untuk meracunmu Yahiro- _sama_ ," seorang gadis berambut coklat muncul dari belakang panggung dengan tiba-tiba diikuti oleh seorang gadis berambut ungu. Gadis bernama Konan itu tersenyum ke arah Sasori.

Tenten melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Yahiro dan Sasori.

"Dirimu dan Orochimaru- _sama_ lah dibalik semua ini,"

Terdengar desahan kaget dari para tamu undangan. Orochimaru, mereka cukup mengenal nama itu diakibatkan sebuah peristiwa beberapa tahun silam.

"Ck! Aku malas untuk mengelak dari semua hal konyol ini, jadi lebih baik..." Yahiro terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong jasnya.

"MATI SAJA KAU DASAR WANITA JALANG TAK BERGUNA!" Yahiro mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Tenten dan...

DOR

"AKKHH!"

"SASORI!"

"NII-SAN!"

"Che, kau bahkan melindungi anak buah musuhmu sendiri eh, Sasori ?"

Tenten membelalakkan matanya melihat tubuh seseorang yang melindunginya.

' _Kenapa ?'_ pertanyaan itu terngiang di kepalanya. Iris coklatnya memandang ke arah punggung tegap milik pemuda yang telah melindunginya.

' _Kenapa dia melindungiku ?'_

' _Kenapa dia melindungi orang yang bahkan turut andil untuk mencoba menghancurkan keluarganya ?'_

' _Kenapa dia melindungi penjahat sepertiku ?'_

' _Kenapa ?'_

' _Kenapa ?'_

Tubuh kekar itu jatuh terduduk, darah terlihat mengalir dari bahu kanannya yang terkena tembakan. Orang-orang mulai mengerubungi Sasori tak terkecuali Kizashi, Sakura dan juga Mebuki.

"Kau, cepat tolong panggilkan ambulans," teriak Sakura panik sambil menunjuk salah seorang tamu yang langsung bergegas menghubungi ambulans.

"Tenang _nii-san_ ambulans akan segera datang kemari," ucap Sakura.

"Akkhh! Jangan memelukku terlalu erat _imouto_ ," walaupun begitu ia tersenyum sambil mengelus helaian merah muda adik kesayangannya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura.

Melihat semua orang yang terfokus kepada Sasori membuat Yahiro memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk melarikan diri. Itachi dan Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung saja mengejar Yahiro.

"Hei! Jangan kabur kau bajingan," teriak Sasuke.

Itachi terlihat mendekatkan jam tangan hitamnya ke arah bibirnya. "Hidan! Kakuzu! Persiapkan diri kalian, Yahiro sedang menuju ke arah pintu depan,"

Sasuke memandang Itachi kaget. "Kau mengetahui hal ini ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah lama menyelidiki pria bernama Orochimaru dan sekongkolannya dan aku juga mengetahui kalau mereka akan melakukan percobaan pembunuhan hari ini," jelas Itachi.

"Kau terdengar seperti mata-mata," ucap Sasuke tanpa mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya sedikitpun.

Itachi tersenyum. "Aku memang mata-mata,"

.

 _Sementara itu di arah gerbang depan._

" _Hidan! Kakuzu! Persiapkan diri kalian, Yahiro sedang menuju ke arah pintu depan,"_

Hidan terlihat melemaskan otot-otot leher dan tangannya.

"Oiii... Kakuzu, tinggalkan benda-benda yang berbau aneh itu target kita sebentar lagi akan datang," seru Hidan.

Kakuzu menghela nafas, dengan ogah-ogahan ia memasukkan buku-buku kas dan setumpuk uang ke dalam tasnya. Hidan memandang ngeri Kakuzu.

'Dia ini gila akan pekerjaannya atau memang dia memang suka megang duit banyak kayak gitu ya,' batin Hidan bingung.

"Halangi mereka!" Terdengar teriakan dari arah menuju aula. Hidan dan Kakuzu melihat ke arah sumber suara itu dan terlihatlah segerombolan pria berkaca-mata hitam yang menghadang beberapa orang yang sepertinya mengejar Yahiro.

Hidan tertawa _psycho_ melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. "Yosh! Tanganku sudah sangat merindukan untuk memukul wajah seseorang,"

Yahiro menyeringai ketika para _bodyguard_ -nya telah menghalangi beberapa orang yang mencoba untuk mengejarnya.

"Che! Jangan berfikir kalian bisa menangkapku dasar payah,"

Ketika ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah depan ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah pukulan yang menghantam wajahnya.

"Jangan fikir kau bisa lolos dari kami dasar payah," ucap Hidan, seringai terkembang dibibirnya.

Yahiro membelalakkan matanya. 'Cih, sepertinya ia telah menyiapkan rencana yang cukup matang untuk ini, tapi aku tidak boleh tertangkap sekarang,'

"Oh... Kau yakin aku tidak bisa meloloskan diri ?" tanya Yahiro, ia memandang dua pria bertubuh lebih besar darinya tanpa rasa takut.

Hidan mendecih. "Che! Jangan sok kau bocah, 2 lawan 1 ? Kau pasti akan kalah!"

Yahiro memandang segerombolan orang di belakang Hidan dan Kakuzu. "Siapa bilang aku akan melawan kalian sendiri,"

Hidan dan Kakuzu memandang Yahiro bingung, namun sepertinya mereka menyadari sesuatu yang lain di mata Yahiro, segera mereka ikuti arah pandang mata Yahiro sebenarnya dan seketika sebuah pukulan menghantam wajah mereka dan sekali lagi Yahiro lolos.

Ia segera membawa kaki panjangnya menuju sebuah mobil _Mercedes-Benz-S-Class_ yang terpakir tak jauh dari arah gerbang depan gedung perusahaan dan dengan segera ia melarikan diri dengan mobil itu.

Sementara itu beberapa orang yang mengejar Yahiro mendesah kesal ketika gagal mengejar target mereka.

.

-o-

.

 _ **Rumah Sakit Konoha**_

Setelah melalui operasi pengangkatan peluru yang bersemayam di bahu kanannya Sasori dipindahkan ke salah satu ruangan VIP yang tersedia di rumah sakit itu. Beberapa teman-teman Sasori dan teman dekat keluarga Haruno telah berpamitan pulang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini hanya ada Kizashi, Mebuki, dan juga Sakura yang menjaga Sasori.

Mebuki kini tengah duduk di samping putranya yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya, dipegangnya tangan kiri putranya yang bebas dari peralatan medis. Terlihat jejak-jejak air mata yang telah mengering di wajahnya yang masih terlihat awet muda.

"Cepatlah sadar nak, _kaa-san_ sangat ingin menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu,"

"Tentang bagaimana Sakura kecil kita tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa yang cantik dan cerdas,"

"Tentang _tou-san_ yang sebenarnya tak merelakan kepergianmu, dia hanya terlalu keras kepala untuk mencarimu,"

"Tentang restoran _kaa-san_ yang kini semakin terkenal, dan masih banyak hal yang ingin _kaa-san_ ceritakan kepadamu,"

Air mata mulai kembali menumpuk di kedua permata _emerald_ -nya.

" _Kaa-san_ juga ingin membuatkanmu _muffin-muffin blueberry_ yang sangat kau dan Sakura sukai," Air mata kembali menetes di kedua permata _emerald_ -nya yang terlihat sendu.

Mebuki terus meracaukan hal-hal yang pastinya tidak akan terdengar oleh Sasori. Kizashi hanya bisa mengelus pundak sang istri tercinta. Sedangkan itu Sakura kini tengah duduk di sofa yang tersedia, ia terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengingat hal-hal yang sempat Itachi ceritakan kepada dirinya sebelum Itachi dan keluarganya pamit pulang.

" _Selama ini Sasori selalu memantau keadaanmu lewat diriku, Sasori menyadari bahwa ia meninggalkan perusahaan dalam keadaan memiliki banyak musuh dan_ _ia mengetahui ada salah satu musuhnya yang beraksi cukup berani dengan membalaskan dendamnya melalui dirimu,"_

" _Kau ingat hal-hal tak wajar yang menimpamu, salah satunya kejadian di perpustakaan Konoha University ? Itu adalah ulah Orochimaru, seseorang yang memiliki dendam khusus dengan keluarga Haruno, terutama Sasori dan juga Kizashi-jisan,"_

" _Selama memegang kekuasaan di salah satu cabang Haruno, Sasori telah menuai kemajuan yang cukup pesat. Ia melakukan tindakan cukup ekstrim dengan mem-PHK orang-orang yang tidak berkompeten, ia juga memecat beberapa pegawai yang telah diselidikinya terlibat dalam kasus korupsi, Orochimaru adalah salah satu dari koruptor itu,"_

" _Sasori tidak menindak lanjuti kasus ini melalui pengadilan, dengan kekuasaan yang ia miliki saat itu ia merampas semua asset kekayaan mereka, membuat nama mereka di_ black list _di beberapa perusahaan besar, saat itu karena stress istri dari Orochimaru memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dan meninggalkan suami dan juga putrinya yang tengah sakit parah,"_

" _Ia mencoba mencari biaya untuk pengobatan anaknya, namun tak satupun perusahaan menerima dirinya, bahkan untuk menjadi OB-pun dia tak bisa, sampai akhirnya ia mencoba untuk melakukan pekerjaan kasar, saat ia menerima gaji pertamanya ia memutuskan untuk membawa putrinya menuju rumah sakit, namun semuanya sudah terlambat ajal menjemput gadis itu duluan,"_

" _Semenjak saat itu ia memiliki tekat untuk membuat Sa_ _sori_ _dan Kizashi-jiisan merasakan penderitaan yang ia rasakan,"_

" _Ia mendapatkan beberapa dukungan, termasuk dari seorang Saiga, selama ini Yahiro lah yang selalu mendanai kejahatannya,"_

" _Kau tau walaupun berwajah sepolos bayi tapi dia sangat disiplin akan pekerjaan_ _y_ _ang diembannya, maka dari itu dulu Kizashi-jisan tidak merelakan keputusan Sasori_ _untuk pergi_ _,"_

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasori yang tengah terbaring lemah. "Kau memang mengangumkan dan juga kejam... _nii-san_ ,"

.

-o-

.

"Muahahahaha..." suasana mobil yang awalnya hening kini dipenuhi oleh _evil laugh_ dari Orochimaru.

Kabuto melirik tuan-nya yang baru saja mengeluarkan tawa yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Apa yang begitu membuatmu senang Orochimaru- _sama_ ,"

"Kalian tau kejadian tadi itu sangat diluar dari harapanku, kau tau Yahiro ? Walaupun kau gagal menjalankan misimu, tapi kau menggantinya dengan memberiku sebuah hadiah kecil," ucap Orochimaru, seringai tercetak jelas di wajah pucatnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?" ketus Yahiro.

Orochimaru mengabaikan nada ketus dari putra keluarga Saiga itu.

"Melukai Sasori secara langsung, _well_ sebenarnya aku menginginkan dia tertembak di bagian vitalnya dan mati, tapi semua itu akan membuat rencanaku sia-sia,"

"Lalu kapan kau akan mengambil alih Haruno _Corp_?" tanya Yahiro.

"Secepatnya, aku masih harus melakukan beberapa hal lagi,"

"Khususnya terhadap gadis pengkhianat itu,"

.

-o-

.

 **-TBC-**

[REVISED 7/23/2016]

 **.**

 **-o-**

 **.**

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Yo! Ayame kembali lagi nih membawa chapter 10**_

 _ **Gimana ? Gimana ? Apakah sesuai harapan para readers ? Apakah kependekan ?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Feelnya dapet gak ? Hehe... hounto ni gomenasai kalau feelnya kurang dapet dan rada maksa, karena Ayame bukan ahlinya buat feel sad *muka polos***_

 _ **Oh ya bagi kalian yang punya saran untuk plot cerita ini di next chapnya silahkan bilang aja ke Ayame lewat review atau PM. Akan Ayame pertimbangin ide kalian ^^**_

 _ **Ayame sadar typo dan kekurangan lainnya gak pernah luput dari setiap chap yang Ayame ketik, jadi mohon kritik dan saran dari para readers ya ^_^ *nunjuk kotak review***_


	11. Chapter 11 : Kidnapped

**Disclaimer :**

 **-All Naruto Chara inside is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-The Story is belong to Ayame Yumi**

 **Warning :**

 **-Sasori dalam cerita ini warna matanya biru bukan coklat.**

 **-OOC, TYPO, Gaje, DLDR**

 **-Apabila masih banyak kekurangan mohon dimaklumi.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Reading minna-san~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **The Story of The Second Heir**

 **.**

Mebuki berjalan keluar dari pintu kamar mandi salah satu ruang VIP di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Rambut _blonde_ -nya tersembunyi di balik handuk merah yang melilit di kepalanya. Ia tersenyum melihat putri-nya yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan posisi duduk di samping putra sulungnya.

Wanita yang tak lagi muda itu melangkah menuju meja kaca yang berada di sudut ruangan, terlihat beberapa dokumen-dokumen dan juga sebuah tablet yang berserakan di atasnya. Yap, semalam Sakura sempat kembali ke rumahnya dan mengambil beberapa berkas kerjanya.

"Anak itu benar-benar pekerja keras," gumamnya.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk membuat barang-barang yang mulanya berserakan menjadi tersusun rapi. Kemudian Mebuki berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka tirai yang menghalangi masuknya cahaya.

"Eehhmm..." Sakura terlihat terusik dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menghantamnya.

"Bangun Sakura, bukankah kau ada jadwal mengajar pagi hari ini ?"

Sakura mengucek matanya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Sakura terlihat rapi dengan atasan _sweater_ merah dan juga celana bahan berwarna hitam.

"Aku pamit dulu _tou-san, kaa-san_ ," pamit Sakura setelah mencium tangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tidak perlu _tou-san_ antar, Sakura ?" tanya Kizashi.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Tidak perlu, aku lebih suka naik bis _tou-san, ittekimasu_ ,"

" _Itterasshai_ ,"

.

.

Diantara kerumunan terlihat seseorang dengan helaian merah muda memasuki sebuah angkutan umum diikuti oleh beberapa orang dibelakangnya. Karena kehabisan tempat duduk akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk berdiri.

Bis meluncur dengan mulus, para penumpang terlihat sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, termasuk juga Sakura yang sibuk memandangi pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang dilewatinya sepanjang perjalanan.

Tak lama bis berhenti di sebuah halte, beberapa penumpang turun karena sudah mencapai tujuan mereka, digantikan oleh beberapa penumpang yang berada di halte tersebut.

Desak-desakan pun terjadi. Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menyenggol bahu Sakura dengan cukup keras.

" _Sumimasen_ ," ucap orang tersebut.

Sakura tidak terlalu menghiraukannya, karena hal seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi, jadi bukan masalah besar.

Bis yang sempat berhenti tadi kembali melaju pelan membawa penumpang-penumpangnya menuju tujuan mereka. Sementara itu pria yang tadi menabrak Sakura memandang bis itu sambil tersenyum- ah bukan tapi menyeringai. Ia memasukkan sebuah benda persegi panjang kedalam ransel yang dibawanya lalu melenggang pergi dengan santai menuju sebuah mobil _Mercedes-Benz-S-Class_ yang terpakir tak jauh dari halte.

Ia mengetuk kaca pintu mobil tersebut. Sang pria dan pengemudi terlihat mengobrol singkat, tidak begitu jelas apa yang mereka katakan karena mereka berbicara dengan volume suara yang cukup kecil, tak lama sang pria masuk ke mobil tersebut dan dengan cepat melesat pergi.

.

.

Beberapa Jam Kemudian

"Sampai jumpa lagi _,_ Sakura- _sensei_ ,"

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Sakura- _sensei_ ,"

" _Arigatou_ , Sakura- _sensei_ ,"

Sakura hanya membalas ucapan-ucapan muridnya dengan tersenyum tipis, setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke luar kelas.

.

" _Oba-san,_ semangkuk _Chicken Noodle Soup_ dan segelas _Iced Lemon Tea,_ " ucap Sakura kepada seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan penjaga kantin ditempatnya bekerja sementara.

"Ini dia, selamat menikmati," ucap sang penjaga kantin setelah memberikan pesanan Sakura.

Sakura mencari tempat kosong sambil membawa nampan makanannya, tapi tiba-tiba saja nampan yang dipegangnya melayang yang membuatnya sontak terkejut.

"Biar kubantu Sakura- _sensei_ ," ujar suara _baritone_ yang telah mengambil alih nampan yang semula dibawa Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu acuh atas perlakuan Sasuke.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk dengan tenang sambil menikmati makanan mereka, lebih tepatnya hanya Sakuralah yang menikmati makanannya, karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlihat membawa makanan apapun.

"Kau tidak makan ?" tanya Sakura.

"Melihatmu makan saja sudah membuatku kenyang,"

"Hn, baguslah,"

Sasuke cemberut mendengar respon Sakura yang datar-datar saja.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakakmu itu ?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura berhenti menyuapkan sup-nya. "Sudah lebih baik dari semalam,"

"Baguslah,"

Suasana menjadi hening setelahnya. Sakura yang telah selesai makan mulai mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas yang dibawanya. Wajahnya yang awalnya tenang berubah panik. Sasuke yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Sakura mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Tablet milikku, tidak ada di dalam tas ini," nada panik terdengar cukup jelas dari suara Sakura.

Sasuke semakin mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Mungkin tertinggal,"

"Mungkin saja, kalau begitu aku langsung pulang saja, sampai jumpa Sasuke," pamit Sakura.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal mengajar lagi setelah ini ?"

"Tidak, sudah dulu ya,"

.

.

Tanpa begitu memperhatikan sekelilingnya Sakura terus berjalan menuju halte sambil mengubrak-abrik isi tasnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah menaruhnya disini tadi pagi ?" gusar Sakura.

Sibuk dengan mencari salah satu benda berharganya, ia tidak menyadari adanya dua orang berbadan besar yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Salah satu dari mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sisi seberang jalan yang sedang sepi, samar-samar terlihat siluet seseorang dari sana memberikan sebuah isyarat. Kedua orang besar tersebut saling lirik, setelah satu kali anggukan mantap dengan secepat kilat mereka bergerak mencengkram gadis merah muda yang diikuti mereka sedari tadi.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini!" kaget Sakura, susah payah dia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman dua orang berotot yang tak dikenalinya.

"Diamlah!" seru salah satu dari mereka sambil membekap Sakura dengan kain yang sudah diberi bius, yang membuat Sakura pingsan seketika.

Mobil yang tadi terpakir di seberang jalan melesat cepat menuju ketiga orang tersebut, setelah mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam mobil, kendaraan roda empat itu langsung melesat cepat meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

.

.

"Ennggh..." terdengar suara erangan lemah dari atas kasur pasien di salah satu rumah sakit Konoha.

Mebuki yang sedang duduk santai sambil menonton TV terkejut ketika mendengar suara erangan itu. Dengan cepat Mebuki mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah putra sulungnya yang kini tengah mencoba untuk duduk dengan susah payah.

"Jangan duduk dulu, badanmu masih tidak sanggup sayang," ujar Mebuki dengan lembut. Perlahan ia membantu Sasori untuk terbaring kembali.

Sasori melihat keadaan sekitarnya, dan tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mengetahui di mana tempat ia berada kini.

"Tunggu sebentar disini ya, _kaa-san_ akan memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu," ujar Mebuki yang dibalas senyuman manis dan anggukan dari Sasori.

Tak butuh waktu lama Mebuki telah datang disertai dengan seorang dokter dan suster. Setelah melalui pengecekan sang dokter tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter ?" tanya Mebuki.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja dia tidak boleh melakukan aktifitas berat terutama menggunakan tangannya, karena kondisinya masih cukup lemah,"

" _Yokatta, Arigatou_ dokter," ucap Mebuki sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu,"

Setelah kepergian sang dokter dan suster, Mebuki mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah putranya yang kini sedang memandang ke arah jendela. Wanita beranak dua itu tersenyum dan mendekati putranya yang sudah belasan tahun tak ditemuinya.

"Anakku sayang, akhirnya kau kembali, _kaa-san_ sangat merindukanmu Saso- _kun_ ," Mebuki mengelus helaian merah bata milik Sasori.

"Apa Sakura baik-baik saja ?" tanya Sasori, kini _sapphire_ -nya bertemu pandang dengan _emerald_ yang begitu dirindukannya.

Mebuki tersenyum lembut, dikecupnya dahi Sasori yang sama sekali tak mendapatkan penolakan dari empunya.

"Dia baik-baik saja,"

Sasori melihat seluruh sisi ruang inapnya. "Di mana dia sekarang ?"

"Dia sedang menjadi dosen pengganti Kakashi untuk sementara,"

Mendengar penuturan ibunya Sasori hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Suasana menjadi hening, hanya dentingan jarum jam yang memenuhi ruang inap itu. Masing-masing dari mereka masih merasa sedikit canggung untuk berinteraksi antara satu sama lain mengingat mereka telah lama tidak bertemu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu setelah kejadian itu ? Apakah kau tinggal di tempat yang layak ? Apa kau makan dengan baik ?" Mebuki memandang wajah putranya yang sama sekali tidak berubah walaupun sudah belasan tahun tidak bertemu.

Sasori tersenyum. "Memang tidak sebaik yang bisa kalian berikan, tapi rumah yang aku tempati cukup layak untuk ditinggali dan aku juga makan dengan baik, jadi _kaa-san_ tidak perlu khawatir, lagipula aku sudah besar,"

"Yah... sekarang kau sudah 27 tahun, jadi kau sekarang pasti sudah bisa mengurusi dirimu sendiri,"

Sasori memilih diam, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk membalas perkataan ibunya.

Tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu seketika memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi sesaat.

"Masuklah!" ujar Mebuki.

"Selamat siang Mebuki- _basan_ , ah... ternyata aku datang di waktu yang tepat," ucap Itachi, yang tadi mengetuk pintu.

"Hoo... ternyata kau masih hidup Itachi- _baka_ , kukira kau sudah mati tertembak, hahaha..." canda Sasori.

Itachi yang mendengar penuturan Sasori hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. "Justru aku yang harusnya berkata begitu bodoh!" sungut Itachi.

Mebuki tersenyum melihat putra-nya dan juga putra sahabatnya kembali bertemu setelah sekian lama.

"Kalian pasti sangat merindukan satu sama lain, mengingat kalian dulunya sangat akrab," ucap Mebuki.

"Aku sih biasa saja _ba-san_ tapi sepertinya Sasori yang sangat merindukanku," pede Itachi.

"Pede amat! Siapa coba yang datang ke tempat kerja aku dan nemuin aku, kau kan ? Dasar tua bangka kepedean,"

"Diam kau muka bayi!"

"Kau yang diam keriput!"

"Ini bukan keriput!"

"Lalu apa ? Kerutan penuaan dini ?"

"Bukan, ini memang bawaan lahir!"

"Berarti kau sudah tua bangka dari lahir ya ? Ironis,"

"Kau..." geram Itachi.

"Apa ? Aku benar kan ?" tanya Sasori dengan _watados_.

Mebuki tersenyum kikuk. "Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar,"

"Dia yang mulai," tuduh Itachi.

"Aku ? Kau saja yang terlalu sensi, makanya cepat tua,"

"Sudah Sasori, jangan begitu,"

"Hehehe... maaf bu," cengir Sasori yang membuatnya mendapatkan usapan gemas dari ibunya di surai merah batanya.

Walaupun sempat kesal, tetapi Itachi tersenyum melihat sepasang ibu dan anak yang sudah lama terpisah kini bertemu kembali dan keliatannya mereka tidak mempunyai masalah yang berarti.

.

.

"Enngghh..." terdengar suara lenguhan seseorang di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti gudang.

Kedua kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup sekarang mulai menampakkan dirinya, akibat baru bangun membuat penglihatannya sedikit samar-samar.

Gadis dengan surai merah muda itu tersentak ketika menyadari apa yang menyebabkannya bisa berada di tempat asing seperti ini. Dengan keadaan terikat dan juga mulut yang ditutupi kain cukup membuat gadis bernama Sakura itu menyadari di mana tempat ia berada sekarang.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga tuan puteri," ujar sebuah suara.

Sakura mencari dari mana asal suara yang terdengar tak begitu asing tersebut.

"Mmmrhhnmmmm..." Sakura terlihat meronta-ronta di bangku tempat ia terikat kini.

"Whoaaa... tenang... tenang cantik, kau bisa menyakiti dirimu sendiri kalau begitu," sang pemilik suara mulai menampakkan dirinya, dan seseorang tersebut telah membuat raut keterkejutan kentara sekali di wajah Sakura.

Sakura semakin meronta-meronta ketika orang tersebut mendekatinya.

"Sshh... tenanglah sayang, kau tidak perlu takut," pria yang memiliki nama Yahiro itu mengecup helaian merah muda Sakura yang tergerai.

"Mmmrnhhh... mmmrhhh... mmmrnhhh..."

"Sepertinya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sebentar biar kulepaskan kain itu dari bibirmu," sesuai perkataannya, Yahiro melepas kain yang menutupi mulut Sakura.

"Apa maumu ?! Lepaskan aku bodoh!" segera setelah mulutnya terbebas, cercaan langsung saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mauku ?" tanya Yahiro sambil tersenyum janggal.

"Aku mau Aiko kembali hidup di dunia ini," Senyumnya langsung berpudar diganti dengan sorot mata dingin penuh akan kebencian.

Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Aiko ? Aiko siapa ? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!"

Yahiro mengelus lembut pipi Sakura. "Oh... tentu saja kau tidak mengenalnya, orang sebaik dirinya tidak seharusnya mengenal seorang gadis seperti mu,"

PLAK

Elusan lembut berganti dengan tamparan keras yang menghantam pipi mulusnya.

Sakura mengerang sakit sesaat, setelahnya ia kembali memandang iris _onyx_ yang masih menampakkan pancaran yang sama.

"Aku tidak mengerti siapa yang kau bicarakan dan hubungan dirinya denganku,"

"Orochimaru,"

Ucapan Yahiro yang terkesan singkat dan ambigu membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alis bingung .

"Tentu saja dia tidak mengenaliku Yahiro, dia tidak akan sebaik itu untuk mengetahui nama-nama orang yang pernah bekerja di perusahaannya,"

Sebuah sahutan dari arah sisi yang cukup gelap membuat Sakura tersentak kaget. Sedangkan Yahiro terlihat kalem.

"Kau benar,"

Diam-diam Sakura telah mengingat siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Yahiro.

" _...Orochimaru adalah salah satu dari koruptor itu,"_

'Ah! Dia adalah orang yang dibicarakan oleh Itachi,' batin Sakura.

Suara tapak sepatu yang menghantam lantai terdengar bergema di ruangan yang saat ini terdapat 3 orang di dalamnya. Setelah pemilik langkah itu berada dekat dengan Sakura, barulah gadis itu dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang kini berada di hadapannya.

'Apakah ini Orochimaru?"

"Halo Sakura, akhirnya aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertatap muka langsung dengan mu," sapa ramah Orochimaru, tak lupa senyum ramah-yang terlihat seperti senyum psikopat- ia sunggingkan untuk Sakura.

Sakura yang mendapat senyum-yang menurutnya menjijikkan- dari Orochimaru balas menatapnya sinis.

"Katakan apa mau kalian!" tegas Sakura.

"Whoa... Whoaa... Whoaa... sabar gadis manis, jangan terlalu terburu-buru, mari kita berbincang-bincang sedikit sebelum ke inti masalah," tawar Orochimaru.

Sakura makin mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, langsung saja ke intinya brengsek!"

PLAK!

"Jaga bicaramu itu gadis sialan," bentak Yahiro yang baru saja mendaratkan tamparan di wajah Sakura.

Melupakan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, ia memandang Yahiro dengan pandangan menantang.

"Seharusnya kau yang menjaga mulut kotormu itu, tuan!"

"Kau-"

"Sudahlah Yahiro."

Yahiro menunduk patuh setelah mendengar ucapan Orochimaru yang tentunya membuat Orochimaru tersenyum tipis.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Sasori? Apa dia sudah mati?" nada suaranya terdengar ramah, namun terkesan mengintimidasi.

"Kau tanya saja sendiri!" ketus Sakura.

"Hoi! Sudah kubilang jaga sopan santunmu, Haruno!" bentak Yahiro.

"Orang kotor seperti dia tidak pantas mendapat sopan santun dariku!"

"Berani sekali kau!" Yahiro yang sudah geram langsung saja menarik ujung rambut Sakura yang membuat gadis musim semi itu mengerang kesakitan.

Orochimaru memandang pemandangan di depannya dengan senyum aneh.

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak bisa diajak berbasa-basi, kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi ibumu dan bilang kepadanya kalau ia harus mengajarimu tentang sopan santun terhadap orang yang lebih tua."

Orochimaru mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi empat dengan logo apel yang tergigit dibelakangnya.

Tuutt tuuut

Kini hanya suara nada sambunglah yang terus bergema di ruangan mirip gudang tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama seseorang yang ditelfon Orochimaru akhirnya mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ _._ _"_

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi, dengarkan aku baik-baik sekarang, suruh putramu untuk datang ke – _sensor-_ aku tidak peduli bagaimana kondisi dia sekarang, aku mau dia datang ketempat yang kusebutkan tadi."

" _Ap-"_

"Jika si merah itu tidak datang, maka kau harus bersiap-siap untuk tidak melihat putrimu selama-lamanya!"

" _Sakura! Ada apa dengan putriku!?"_

 _Sementara itu di tempat berbeda dengan latar waktu yang sama_

Sasori dan Itachi yang sedang asyik mengobrol tersentak tatkala ibunya berteriak panik. Mendengar ucapan satu-satunya wanita yang berada di ruangan tersebut membuat sebuah ketakutan timbul di dalam dirinya.

"Ada apa _kaa-san_?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Mebuki mendekati kedua pemuda tampan itu dan me- _loudspeaker_ -kan ponselnya.

" _Putrimu disini baik-baik saja, dia sedang duduk manis disini_ _._ _"_

" _Ayo bicara dengan ibumu,"_ samar-samar terdengar suara sang penelfon yang menyuruh orang lain untuk berbicara dengan Mebuki melalui telfon.

" _Sasori-nii jangan datang kesini! Dia Orochimaru, si brengsek yang membuat keluarga kita hancur, AKKHH!"_ samar-samar dapat terdengar suara telapak tangan yang menghantam bagian wajah seseorang yang diiringi dengan jeritan pilu.

" _Sudah kubilang jaga sopan santunmu, sialan kau!"_

Dengan sigap Sasori merebut ponsel yang berada di tangan ibunya.

"Hei kau kep*r*t! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada adikku, sialan kau!" Ia tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya untuk hal satu ini.

" _Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, tanyakan saja kepada si Saiga ini_. _"_

"Saiga!" Mebuki, Itachi dan Sasori tersentak ketika mendengar sebuah nama keluarga yang tidak asing.

" _Sudahlah, jangan bertele-tele, aku tunggu kedatangan Sasori disini sebelum jam 3 sore, lewat dari itu bersiaplah untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal_ _._ _"_

Tuut tuuutt tuutt

Sambungan yang diputus sepihak membuat jantung ketiga orang yang berada di ruang inap Sasori itu serasa mau meledak.

"Dasar sialan!" emosi Sasori.

Dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit dibahu kanannya dan juga protes sang ibu ia melepas peralatan medis yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Di saat seperti ini keselamatan Sakura adalah yang terpenting _kaa-san_ , aku tau persis dia orang yang seperti apa dan bagaimana cara menghadapi dia, lagipula akan ada Itachi yang membantuku, jadi _kaa-san_ tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tap-"

" _Ittekimashu kaa-san_ ," tanpa mendengar kelanjutan dari perkataan ibunya, Sasori melesat keluar dari ruangan setelah memakai sebuah jaket dengan diikuti Itachi dibelakangnya.

'Sakura, maaf telah melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini,'

'Si ular itu memang nekat, dan bahkan menjadi lebih berani, lihat saja akibatnya karena telah membuat sahabat dan orang yang kucintai menderita!"

.

-TBC—

[REVISED 7/26/2016]

.

 **Author's Note :**

 **(** _ **Jangan lupa baca tulisan yang di bold ya ^^)**_

Kyaaaa... maafin Ayame karena baru update sekaranggg #digebukin  
Udah berbulan-bulan nih ff ditelantarinn /cries

 _Originally_ , chapter 11 itu berupa _flashback_ 17 tahun yang lalu.  
Tapi Ayame takut kalau kalian bakal berasa kalau _waiting_ selama berbulan-bulan akan _worthless_ Cuma gara2 sekalinya nih cerita update malah isinya _flashback_ yang udah dijelasin secara ringkas dalam chap2 sebelumnya.

Semoga aja masih ingat sama ff ini, makasih banget yang udah ninggalin jejak _review/fav/follow_ dan juga yang udah pm aku untuk ngelanjutin ff ini ^^ tanpa adanya apresiasi semacam itu mungkin ff ini akan discontinue. Jujur aja aku ngerasa kalau plot yang aku buat ini cukup berat untuk kondisi aku sekarang, tp berkat dukungan kalian aku bisa nge-update chap ini.

Maaf banget kalau penulisan aku makin jelek, typo bertebaran, EyD berantakan, dll. Aku nggak pernah nge-cek hasil tulisan aku untuk ff, ntah kenapa aku berasa aneh kalau baca ff sendiri xD.

Btw. Jujur aku udh lupa beberapa setting dalam cerita ini, kalau ada yang salah bisa bilang ke aku lewat pm/review.

 **Oh ya udah tau belum kalau BTC** _ **a.k.a**_ **Banjir TomatCeri punya cabang** _ **event**_ **?** **  
** **Bagi yang belum tau nama event tersebut adalah FPC** _ **a.k.a**_ **Forehead Poke Celebration :D** **  
** **Event ini bukan merupakan ajang untuk bersaing seperti BTC, event ini lebih ke syukuran untuk canonnya SasuSaku pada tanggal 10 November (Hari Pahlawan juga). Karya yang diterima disini hanyalah ff bersetting canon, waktu publikasinya 1 minggu yaitu dari tanggal 7Nov-10Nov 2015. More info bisa visit bit . ly / infoFPC #Hilangkan spasi**

 **Buat kalian yang belum pernah nulis canon pihak panitia FPC juga menyediakan** _ **Guide**_ **untuk menulis FF Canon yang bisa di visit di bit . ly /CanonGuide #Hilangkan spasi**

 **Kalian juga bisa pakek ava+header untuk FPC yang bisa di download di bit . ly / VisualFPC2015 #Hilangkan spasi**

 **Jangan lupa bantu promote biar makin banyak partisipannya ya ^^**

 **Nggak bakal rugi kok ikutan event ini :D** **  
** **Karena setiap partisipan yang menyumbang ff canon untuk event ini akan mendapatkan apresiasi yang sebesar-besarnya dari panitia :D** **  
** **Menggiurkan? Makanya ayo ikutan, jangan takut karena belum pernah buat ff canon, pede aja oke?**

 **And last but not least** **  
** **Mind to give me Review? *kitty eyes***


	12. Chapter 12 : Kidnapped II

_Before in Chpater 11_

" _Dasar sialan!" emosi Sasori._

 _Dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit dibahu kanannya dan juga protes sang ibu ia melepas peralatan medis yang melekat ditubuhnya._

" _Di saat seperti ini keselamatan Sakura adalah yang terpenting kaa-san, aku tau persis dia orang yang seperti apa dan bagaimana cara menghadapi dia, lagipula akan ada Itachi yang membantuku, jadi kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir_ _._ _"_

" _Tap-"_

" _Ittekimashu kaa-san," tanpa mendengar kelanjutan dari perkataan ibunya, Sasori melesat keluar dari ruangan setelah memakai sebuah jaket dengan diikuti Itachi dibelakangnya._

' _Sakura, maaf telah melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini_ _._ _'_

' _Si ular itu memang nekat, dan bahkan menjadi lebih berani, lihat saja akibatnya karena telah membuat sahabat dan orang yang kucintai menderita!"_

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-All Naruto Chara inside is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-The Story is belong to Ayame Yumi**

 **Warning :**

 **-Sasori dalam cerita ini warna matanya biru bukan coklat.**

 **-OOC, TYPO, Gaje, DLDR**

 **-Apabila masih banyak kekurangan mohon dimaklumi.**

 **-OC Added**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Reading minna-san~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **The Story of The Second Heir**

.

.

Mebuki hanya cengo melihat kedua pemuda yang langsung melesat keluar tanpa mendengarkan ucapannya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Mebuki menyadari keadaan saat ini, dan setelahnya ia sadar kalau kedua pemuda yang baru saja pergi itu melupakan satu hal yang sangat penting.

"Astaga! Aku bahkan belum memberitahu mereka di mana alamat yang harus mereka tuju!" Mebuki memegangi kepalanya dan geleng-geleng.

"Sebaiknya aku kejar mereka, mungkin mereka belum jauh."

-o-

Sementara itu di bagian Koridor Lantai 1 Rumah Sakit Konoha, Itachi sepertinya juga menyadari hal yang sama seperti Mebuki.

"Sasori!" panggil Itachi sambil mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Sasori yang berjalan cepat di depannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori tanpa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Itachi.

"Apa kau tau kita akan kemana?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu sa- ASTAGA aku lupa menanyakan alamatnya kepada _kaa-san_ , ayo kita kembali Itachi!" secepat kilat Sasori berbalik arah menuju kamarnya, melihat gelagat Sasori membuat Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia itu memang Jenius, tapi terkadang dia juga bisa jadi sangat bodoh! Buang-buang tenagaku saja," keluh Itachi, setelahnya ia menyusul Sasori yang sudah berada cukup jauh darinya.

-o-

"Halo, aku mau kau berikan sambutan yang 'manis' untuk tamu kita nanti," ucap Orochimaru kepada seseorang yang sedang ditelfonnya.

" _Baiklah tuan, sesuai perintah anda_ _._ _"_

"Kuharap kau tidak akan berkhianat seperti kekasihmu itu."

" _Tidak akan tuan_ _._ _"_

"Aku pegang ucapanmu," Setelahnya Orochimaru memutuskan sambungan telfon secara sepihak.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan terhadap _nii-san_ -ku pria tua," bentak Sakura.

"Rencana? Kau lihat saja nanti gadis kecil," Orochimaru mengelus puncak kepala Sakura yang langsung dielak oleh Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu menyukaiku."

"Aku. Sangat. Tidak. Menyukaimu!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Kimimaro!"

"Kimimaro?" gumam Sakura, hanya ada satu nama Kimimaro yang berada di benak-nya saat ini.

'Mungkin itu Kimimaro yang lain,' batin Sakura.

"Ada apa memanggilku tuan?" Sosok pemilik suara yang berjalan masuk ke dalam gudang membuat Sakura membelalak kaget.

"Tolong kau jaga _'sensei'-_ mu ini agar tidak melakukan hal nekat."

"Baiklah tuan."

"Oh ya, kau juga bisa bertanya tentang tugas-tugas yang tidak kau mengerti, mumpung seorang dosen berada disini hahahaha..." Orochimaru tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah melontarkan leluconnya-yang tidak lucu sama sekali-, setelahnya ia berjalan keluar dari gudang tempat Sakura di sekap.

"Hai _sensei_ , senang bisa melihat wajah cantikmu lagi hari ini," Kimimaro menyapa Sakura seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau terlibat dengan konspirasi semacam ini!"

"Benarkah? Berarti aku berakting dengan baik, seharusnya aku masuk jurusan seni drama saja daripada ekonomi akuntansi, ngomong-ngomong soal itu bisakah kau bantu aku menyelesaikan laporan keuangan? Aku mual mengerjakannya,"

"Cih, jangan berbicara seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa," kesal Sakura.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kimimaro polos.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri!" ketus Sakura.

"Whoaa... jangan galak-galak begitu _sensei_ ," Kimimaro menyentuh dagu Sakura yang langsung ditepis oleh empunya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" ketus Sakura.

Kimimaro menyeringai melihat gelagat Sakura.

"Kau tau? Kau semakin cantik saja jika ketus seperti itu, membuatku tambah menyukaimu."

Sakura menggertakkan giginya geram. "Sudah diam saja! Lakukan apapun yang kau suka asalkan jangan ganggu aku!"

Kimimaro mendengus mendengar nada Sakura yang terdengar _bossy_. Tanpa aba-aba Kimimaro langsung menarik helaian merah muda Sakura yang panjang ke belakang, membuat sang empunya menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Akkhh... lepaskan rambutku bodoh!"

"Kau tau aku sudah muak berperilaku baik dihadapanmu, kalau bukan karena permintaan Orochimaru aku tidak akan melakukannya,"

"Kau pikir kau saja yang muak, aku juga muak melihat orang berwajah dua sepertimu!"

 _Bugh! Brak!_

Kali ini bukan tamparan yang didapat Sakura, melainkan sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras sehingga membuatnya oleng dan terjatuh dengan cukup keras ke lantai. Darah segar terlihat mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih kejam lagi jika kau tidak menjaga mulut jalangmu itu," gertak Kimimaro.

Tanpa membalikkan posisi kursi Sakura ke posisi awal, Kimimaro dengan santai duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang berada di sana.

"Sssh.. Oouu," Sakura meringis merasakan sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya terutama di pipi bagian kanannya yang sepertinya akan menimbulkan warna kebiruan akibat dari pukulan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Kimimaro menyeringai melihat keadaan gadis yang sedang tak berdaya di hadapannya. "Kenapa? Apakah rasanya sakit?"

Sakura memilih untuk tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih diam sambil memendam rasa sakit yang menderanya.

Kimimaro menendang kursi tempat Sakura terikat."Hei, kau tuli?! Aku sedang bertanya kepadamu sialan!"

Masih tidak ada respon dari Sakura yang membuat Kimimaro geram. "Baru sakit segitu saja kau sudah tak berdaya seperti ini, pernahkah kau berpikir bagaimana sakit yang harus dilalui Orochimaru- _sama_ dengan istri dan anaknya? Apakah kau bahkan peduli dengan nasib mereka?"

Kimimaro kembali menarik rambut panjang Sakura. "Sakit seperti ini tidak seberapa dengan sakit yang diderita oleh Aiko- _chan_ , penghinaan seperti ini tidak seberapa dengan penghinaan yang diterima oleh Orochimaru- _sama_ , apapun yang kau alami tidak sebanding dengan yang dialami oleh Orochimaru- _sama_ dan keluarganya,"

"Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini! Bukan aku yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi! Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengenal mereka seumur hidupku! Lalu kenapa kalian melakukan semua ini kepadaku? Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Jawab aku!"

"Asal kau tau, Aiko-chan dan Saaya- _sama_ juga tidak terlibat dalam kasus yang dibuat oleh Orochimaru- _sama_ saat itu, tapi mereka juga ikut menderita!"

Sakura terdiam ketika ia menyadari bahwa yang dikatakan Kimimaro ada benarnya. Kimimaro mendengus melihat Sakura yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini adalah dunia yang kejam nona, sekali kau sakiti hati seseorang, orang tersebut bisa melakukan hal yang sama bahkan bisa lebih kejam,"

-o-

Sasuke sedang sibuk mondar-mandir di depan mobil _sport-_ nya entah apa yang terjadi tapi wajahnya terlihat gelisah sekali. Ia mengutak-atik hpnya lalu meletakkannya di telinga, sepertinya ia mencoba untuk menelfon seseorang.

"Ck... kenapa dia belum juga mengangkatnya!" keluh Sasuke ketika yang ia telfon belum juga menjawab panggilannya.

" _Maaf nomor yang anda-"_ Pipp-Sasuke langsung saja memutuskan sambungannya ketika wanita asing-operator- menjawab panggilannya.

Sasuke mencoba untuk menelfon lagi dan lagi-lagi wanita asinglah yang mengangkatnya, sampai percobaan ke-10 barulah terdengar jawaban dari orang yang ditelfonnya.

"Moshi-moshi _, siapapun kau bisakah kau telfon aku nanti? Aku sedang ada urusan penting, sampai jumpa,"_ dan sambungan langsung saja diputuskan secara sepihak yang membuat sang penelfon merasa jengkel.

"Sok sibuk sekali si keriput itu, awas saja dia!" dengan rasa jengkel ia kembali menelfon _aniki-_ nya 'tercinta'.

" _Moshi-moshi, si-"_

"Halahhh! Tidak usah sok sibuk kau, sekarang juga jemput aku, mobilku agak bermasalah."

" _He? Bisa mogok juga mobil itu ternyata, hahaha..."_

"Sudahlah, sekarang juga jemput aku"

" _Err... tapi Sasuke sekarang aku sedang dalam misi penting, sebaiknya kau naik angkutan umum saja_ _._ _"_

"What! Angkutan umum?! _It's not my style_ banget!" ketus Sasuke dengan gaya super alay yang entah ia pelajari darimana.

"Lagipula apa hal yang lebih penting dari adikmu ini!" kesal Sasuke, walaupun benci mengakuinya tapi Sasuke tidak suka dinomor duakan oleh siapa dan apapun.

" _Sakura, dia diculik!"_

"Kau lebih- TUNGGU? Sakura diculik?"

"Iya, sekarang aku dan Sasori sedang menuju ke tkp, jadi suka atau tidak suka kau lebih baik pulang menggunakan angkot."

"Beri tau aku di mana alamat tujuan kalian sekarang?" tuntut Sasuke tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Itachi sebelumnya.

Setelah Itachi memberi tau di mana alamatnya Sasuke langsung saja memutuskan sambungannya. Kemudian ia memasuki mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa, ia sepertinya melupakan satu hal.

"Astaga! Aku lupa kalau mobilku gak mau di _starter_! Ck merepotkan saja,"

Akhirnya Sasuke kembali melangkah keluar dari mobilnya. Ia kembali melakukan rutinitas yang sempat ia lakukan beberapa menit lalu.

"Arrgghh! Aku tidak bisa mondar-mandir saja disini ketika dia sedang dalam masalah," Sasuke meremas rambut pantat ayamnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang yang membuatnya sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _teme_? Kau terlihat kacau sekali," ujar Naruto, orang yang tadi menepuk bahunya.

Seketika lampu bohlam menyala terang di atas kepala Sasuke yang membuat Naruto harus menghalangi kedua matanya dari silau yang dipancarkannya.

"Kau ingin sekali mengendarai mobilku kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, tapi kau tidak pernah membiarkanku."

"Baiklah, karena hari ini aku sangat berbaik hati, untuk hari ini saja kita tukaran mobil, dan selama sehari ini kau harus bertanggung jawab penuh atas apapun menyangkut mobilku dan hal yang sama juga berlaku untukku, bagaimana?"

Wajah _super-excited_ Sasuke membuat Naruto sempat keheranan, tapi toh akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju.

"Bagus! Ini kunci mobilnya, selamat bersenang-senang Naruto," secepat kilat Sasuke berlari menuju mobil _sport_ berwarna _orange_ milik Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa besok _teme_ ," dengan polosnya Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah mobilnya yang sedang melesat pergi dengan Sasuke.

"Ada angin apa ya Sasuke sampai mau meminjamkan mobilnya kepadaku,"

"Ah sudahlah, rejeki gak boleh ditolak,"

Setelah Naruto mencoba men- _starter_ mobil Sasuke beberapa kali, barulah ia tau mengapa Sasuke mau berbaik hati meminjamkan mobilnya kepada dirinya. Naruto yang merasa tertipu hanya bisa mencak-mencak di dalam mobil _sport_ Sasuke.

-o-

Suara berdecit dari pintu kayu yang dibuka membuat dua pasang mata dengan warna yang hampir senada memfokuskan atensi mereka ke arah sumber suara.

"Ah... apa yang membawamu kemari Yahiro- _sama_?"

"Melihat-lihat," _onyx-_ nya kini terfokus ke arah Sakura yang masih tergeletak dilantai dengan kondisi berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hingga membuatnya sekacau itu?" nada dingin nan menusuk terdengar jelas dari Yahiro yang membuat bulu kuduk Kimimaro sedikit meremang.

"Hanya memberi-nya pelajaran," Kimimaro berusaha terdengar santai.

Yahiro memandang Kimimaro dengan sorot _onyx-_ nya yang tajam.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan itu?" sinis Yahiro.

Kimimaro hanya menunduk ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Yahiro.

"Sekarang kau keluar saja, biar aku yang urus si _pink_ ini,"

"Baiklah,"

Setelah Kimimaro pergi, Yahiro langsung saja mengunci pintu gudang dan mendekati Sakura dan membetulkan kursi yang diduduki Sakura. Yahiro dapat melihat warna kebiruan di pipi sebelah kanan Sakura. Ketika ia ingin menyentuh pipi Sakura yang lebam, sang empu-nya menjauhkan wajahnya dari jangkauan Yahiro.

"Jangan sentuh aku," nada suaranya terdengar lemah, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang terdengar menantang.

"Tenanglah aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ujar Yahiro dengan lembut, yang membuat Sakura terheran.

"Kau pikir aku akan mempercayaimu!" ketus Sakura.

"Setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini, aku tau kalau aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk kau percayai, tapi untuk kali ini percayalah kepadaku,"

Sakura yang merasa heran dengan sikap Yahiro memilih untuk bungkam.

"Suka atau tidak suka kau harus dengarkan ini,"

-o-

Buang Bugh Brakk

Pukulan demi pukulan melayang dimanapun. Sekumpulan orang berseragam hitam dan juga Sasori dan Itachi sedang melakukan perkelahian tak jauh dari sebuah bangunan yang terlihat kurang terurus.

Buagh

"Akkhh!" Teriakan kesakitan dari Sasori membuat Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sahabatnya yang terlihat kesakitan sambil memegangi bahu kanannya yang masih belum pulih.

"Sasori! Bertahanlah,"

"Lawanmu itu aku, jangan kehilangan fokusmu," Buaggh. Sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kanan Itachi.

Selanjutnya serangan bertubi-tubi dilancarkan ke arah Itachi oleh beberapa orang yang berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"Itachi!" seru Sasori ketika melihat sahabatnya tak berdaya.

"Hmm.. seru sekali disana, sepertinya kita harus bermain seperti itu juga bocah," Kemudian hal yang sama terjadi kepada Sasori, ditambah bahunya yang masih belum pulih, membuat rasa sakit yang dirasakannya berlipat ganda.

Sebuag mobil _sport orange_ tiba-tiba melaju kencang ke arah para pria berbadan besar yang sedang memukuli Sasori dan Itachi, membuat mereka segera menghindar dan meninggalkan mangsa mereka.

Itachi tersenyum ketika Sasuke tiba.

"Kalian beraninya main keroyokan ya, badan kalian saja yang besar tapi mental kalian-"

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya membentuk sebuah gesture yang meremehkan. "Bahkan lebih kecil dari ukuran kutu sekalipun,"

"Beraninya kau dasar bocah ingusan, ayo serang dia!"

Tak seperti Itachi dan Sasori, Sasuke tidak terlihat mengalami kesulitan yang begitu berarti. Serangan demi serangan dapat ia hindari walaupun ada beberapa serangan yang sukses mengenainya, namun itu tak membuatnya gentar.

Buagh Bugh

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai berjatuhan. Satu-satunya yang masih bertahan di antara mereka memandang Sasuke ketakutan, dan dengan satu tarikan dari bibir Sasuke membuatnya lari terbirit-birit.

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan ketika melihat salah seorang pria berbadan besar itu lari. Mata _onyx_ -nya yang tajam beralih ke salah satu pria berbaju hitam yang tak jauh darinya.

"Beri tau aku di mana Sakura."

"Di-dia berada di markas bawah tanah, kau bisa menuju kesana dengan melalui sebuah pintu lemari bertuliskan 'Danger',"

"Terima kasih," Bugh. Sasuke memukul tengkuk pria itu agar ikut pingsan bersama dengan rekannya yang lain.

Sasuke memapah Sasori untuk berdiri, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih," ungkap Sasori yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dari Sasuke.

"Hei, kau tidak membantu _aniki_ -mu? Aku juga tidak berdaya," seru Itachi yang merasa diacuhkan.

"Kau urus saja dirimu sendiri," acuh Sasuke, dan dengan perlahan ia memapah Sasori memasuki sebuah gedung tua tak terurus yang berada di hadapannya.

Dengan susah payah Itachi berdiri dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

Sesuai intruksi dari sang _bodyguard_ yang telah dikalahkannya tadi, ketiga pemuda itu berjalan dengan pelan dan tenang menyusuri gedung tua tersebut.

Tap Tap Tap

Langkah demi langkah mereka lalui dalam keheningan.

"Err... maaf menyusahkanmu," ujar Sasori memecah keheningan.

"Tidak apa, kau tidak perlu sungkan," ujar Sasuke kalem.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah sebaik itu denganku," celetuk Itachi.

"Diam kau," ketus Sasuke.

"Kau memang adik durhaka."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Mmm.. Terima kasih juga telah melindungi Sakura sejak kedatangannya di Jepang."

Sasuke memandang Sasori bingung, "Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Aku selalu mengawasi Sakura dari kejauhan, dan setiap kali dia sedang dalam masalah kau selalu ada untuk menolongnya."

"Ah, begitu."

Suasanan kembali hening sesaat.

"Kau tau Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"Aku menyesal atas segala keputusan yang kubuat 17 tahun lalu, apapun yang terjadi sekarang ini terhadap Sakuraku, karena kebodohan masa laluku, dia menanggung semua derita ini akibat diriku," Setetes air mata menjatuhi lantai.

"Aku memang orang yang tak berguna,"

Itachi menghela nafas melihat sobatnya yang emosinya sedang tidak stabil.

"Sudahlah Sasori, semua yang terjadi tidaklah sepenuhnya kesalahanmu, yang terpenting sekarang kita harus mengakhiri semua ini, sehingga tidak akan ada lagi yang harus berkorban."

"Kau benar Itachi, terima kasih telah membantuku selama ini," ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum ke arah Itachi yang dibalas Itachi dengan sebuah tepukan di bahu kanan Sasori.

"Arrggh.. sakit bodoh!" ketus Sasori.

"Ehehehe... maaf aku terbawa suasana," Itachi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar _baka aniki_ ," gumam Sasuke yang membuat Itachi cemberut.

-o-

"Hmmm... sepertinya si serangga merah itu membawa dua serangga menyebalkan lainnya," ujar Orochimaru yang ternyata memperhatikan gerak-gerik SasuSasoIta sedari tadi lewat sebuah monitor.

"Kalau begitu Kimimaro siapkan lebih banyak orang untuk menghadapi mereka nanti, pastikan mereka bukan orang-orang yang payah seperti yang di depan tadi," perintah Orochimaru.

"Baik Orochimaru- _sama_ ," Kimimaro langsung bergegas pergi untuk melaksanakan perintah orochimaru.

"Kimimaro," panggil Orochimaru.

"Iya, Orochimaru- _sama_?"

"Siapkan juga 'hadiah' besarnya di tengah-tengah ruang 'pertemuan' nanti."

"Baik Orochimaru- _sama_."

-o-

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu, Yahiro?" tanya Sakura, sorot matanya memandang putus asa ke arah Yahiro, dari sorot matanya ia seperti sudah menyerahkan dirinya kepada Yahiro.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku, asalkan kau mau bekerja sama denganku."

"Baiklah."

Yahiro mengelus pipi Sakura yang lebam.

"Terima kasih sudah mau percaya padaku."

Brak

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar membuat Yahiro dan Sakura tersentak, segera mungkin Yahiro membenahi ekspresi wajahnya dan tangannya yang semula mengelus lembut pipi Sakura kini berpindah untuk menjambak rambut panjang Sakura.

"Ada apa Kimimaro?" tanya Yahiro dengan nada dingin.

"Aku ingin membawa si _pinky_ ini menuju ruang pertemuan."

"Ah... Orochimaru akan menjalankan rencananya ?"

"Begitulah," ujar Kimimaro acuh tak acuh.

"Biar aku yang menyeretnya keluar, kau siapkan saja orang-orang yang akan menyerang mereka,"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Sakura melotot mendengar penuturan Yahiro. Sepasang _emerald_ menuntut sang _onyx_ untuk memberikan penjelasan.

"Tenanglah Sakura, ini memang agak berat tapi cobalah untuk bertahan untuk apapun yang akan kau hadapi nanti," berbeda ketika berbicara dengan Kimimaro, Yahiro berbicara lebih lembut dengan Sakura.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan sanggup melihatnya nanti."

"Sasori yang kutau adalah pria yang keras, dia pasti bisa melalui semua ini, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sakura sempat terdiam, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk.

Yahiro tersenyum tipis. "Bagus, sekarang aku harus menutup mulutmu dulu,"

Yahiro menganmbil sebuah kain dan mengikatkannya di bibir Sakura.

-o-

"Hadeuuhh... dimana sih si Orochimaru itu menyembunyikan Sakura," keluh Itachi.

"Sabar sedikit Itachi- _baka,_ daripada kau mengeluh terus lebih baik kau simpan energimu untuk menghadapi penjaga-penjaga Orochimaru nantinya."

"Ck, kau sepertinya sudah benar-benar mengetahui gerak-geriknya."

"Begitulah,"ucap Sasori acuh tak acuh.

"Err.. Sasuke kau sepertinya tidak perlu memapahku lagi, karena aku sudah merasa agak baikan,"ujar Sasori

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sasori untuk memastikan kondisinya. Lalu ia melepaskan lingkaran tanggannya di bahu Sasori.

"Hmm... ada 3 jalan disini, pilih lurus, belok kanan atau kiri?"tanya Itachi sebagai pemimpin jalan.

"Terserah kau saja, kami hanya mengikuti dibelakang,"ujar Sasori.

"Hadeuuh," Itachi mendengus mendengarkan jawaban Sasori.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan mereka seperti melihat sebuah siluet yang sedang duduk di tengah koridor, karena minimnya pencahayaan membuat ketiga pria tersebut tak bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas.

Itachi yang jiwa penakutnya sedang kumat langsung saja menggandeng lengan kanan Sasori yang langsung saja mendapatkan jitakan 'mesra'dari Sasori.

"Sakit _baka_ ," ketus Sasori.

"Maaf, jiwa penakutku sepertinya sedang kumat."

Sasuke mengacuhkan dua orang 'tua' yang sedang berdebat dibelakangnya, ia lebih memilih untuk mencoba fokus dengan siluet yang tak terlihat begitu jelas itu.

"Siapa disana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mmhhh... mhhmm.. mhhrrmh..." gumaman tidak jelas membalas pertanyaan Sasuke.

Barulah ketika mereka berjarak 5 meter dari siluet itu, mereka dapat dengan cukup jelas melihat siapa itu.

"Sakura?!"

-TBC-

[A/N]  
Muehehe... Ayame balik lagi dengan karya gaje ini x)  
gak bosen2nya Ayame minta maaf ke para readers sekalian akibat typo yang bertebaran dan juga kekurangan2 lain dalam fic ini. Maklum namanya juga fic gaje /plak.

Ayame sadar kok kalau ceritanya makin lama, makin rada maksa dan feelnya kurang banget, but Ayame usahain buat selalu update cerita ini sampai abis, ga peduli segaje apapun hasilnya Ayame bakalan publish... But kritik dan saran kalian sangat Ayame butuhkan untuk memotivasi Ayame agar lebih baik lagi kedepannya :D

Btw.. Ayame seneng banget karena udah ada 7 entri yang masuk ke FPC /secara resmi  
Ayame sendiri sebenarnya kepengen buat fic canon untuk contoh entri/opening fpc tapi gak kesampaian /nge-maso di real /plak

Sekali lagi thanks banget buat _favers, followers_ dan _terutama reviewers_ cerita gaje ini, _it really mean a lot for me_  
 _dan juga thanks buat Siders_ , semoga kedepannya kalian bisa ninggalin jejak di cerita ini maupun cerita lain ^^

And last but not least, MIND TO REVIEW ?


	13. Chapter 13 : It's not over yet

**Disclaimer :**

 **-All Naruto Chara inside is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-The Story is belong to Ayame Yumi**

 **Warning :**

 **-Sasori dalam cerita ini warna matanya biru bukan coklat.**

 **-OOC, TYPO, Gaje, DLDR**

 **-Apabila masih banyak kekurangan mohon dimaklumi.**

 **-OC Added**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Reading minna-san~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **The Story of The Second Heir**

.

.

 _Sakura POV_

Aku tidak tau apa yang merasukiku sehingga dengan mudahnya aku bisa mempercayai seseorang yang bahkan tidak mempunyai catatan baik dalam hidupku. Tetapi hati kecilku seolah berkata bahwa aku bisa mempercayainya. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatiku, tapi masih ada hal yang mengganjal di hatiku. Apakah dia benar-benar akan membantuku atau ini hanya skenario belaka.

Tap tap tap

Samar-samar dapat kudengar suara langkah kaki yang saling bersahutan dari kejauhan, aku tau siapa pemilik langkah itu. Itu pasti kakakku.

Dari sudut mataku dapat kulihat kumpulan orang-orang suruhan Orochimaru sedang bersembunyi dan menunggu waktu yang tempat untuk menyerang kakakku. Sekilas aku dengar kakakku datang bersama dua orang, tapi aku tidak tau dengan pasti siapa kedua orang yang dimaksud Orochimaru. Tapi siapapun mereka kuharap mereka bisa melawan pria-pria pengecut suruhan si Orochimaru itu.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit yang terasa seperti berjam-jam akhirnya indra penglihatanku bisa menangkap 3 siluet sedang berjalan mendekat kemari. Aku juga bisa mendengar cukup jelas suara dari ketiga siluet itu.

"Sakit _baka_ ,"

Suara itu! Itu pasti suara _nii-san_.

"Maaf, jiwa penakutku sepertinya sedang kumat,"

Itachi- _niisan_? Dia juga ada disini?

"Siapa disana?" Suara itu? Sasuke? Dia juga ada disini!

"Mmhhh... mhhmm.. mhhrrmh..." Karena terdapat sebuah kain yang menghalangiku untuk berbicara dengan lancar, maka hanya gumaman-gumaman tidak jelaslah yang bisa kukeluarkan.

Tap tap tap

Langkah ketiga siluet itu terlihat semakin dekat dan akhirnya, setelah berjarak sekitar 5 meter barulah aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ketiga siluet itu.

"Sakura!?"

Aku melirik ke arah orang-orang suruhan Orochimaru yang sudah saling memberi kode. Akupun menggelengkan kepala sambil menggeliat gelisah sebagai kode agar mereka jangan mendekatiku. Namun sepertinya kodeku disalah artikan, karena mereka semakin mendekatiku.

Sesuai perkiraan orang-orang itupun muncul dan perkelahian tak dapat terelakkan lagi. Itachi- _nii_ dan Sasuke terlihat cukup tangkas ketika menghadapi mereka, itu terbukti dalam waktu yang cukup singkat mereka sudah dapat menjatuhkan 2 orang. Tapi ada yang mengganjal dari Sasori- _nii_ berulang kali ia hampir mendapatkan pukulan di wajahnya kalau saja salah satu dari Itachi- _nii_ ataupun Sasuke tidak menolongnya.

Yang kutau dulu Sasori- _nii_ pernah ikut latihan bela diri, tidak mungkinkan dia bisa hampir dikalahkan seperti itu.

"Sasori! Sebaiknya kau selamatkan Sakura, biar aku dan Sasuke yang menangani ikan teri raksasa ini,"

"Ikan teri kau bilang!" Salah seorang dari mereka menggeram marah dan melancarkan sebuah pukulan yang untungnya bisa ditangkis dengan cukup baik oleh Itachi- _nii_.

Sasori- _nii_ berjalan menghampiriku dan mencoba untuk melepaskan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tanganku.

 _Sakura POV END_

 _Clap Clap Clap_

Suara tepukan yang menggema membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah sumber suara. Pria-pria besar itu seketika menyingkir ketika melihat tuan mereka datang.

"Kuucapkan selamat datang untukmu bocah ingusan," ujar Orochimaru.

Saso-nii memicingkan matanya. "Orochimaru! Beraninya kau menyentuh adikku!" dengan cepat Sasori berlari ke arah Orochimaru, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dari tubuhnya ia mencoba untuk melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah Orochimaru.

Tak

Namun sayang Orochimaru berhasil menghentikannya dengan menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasori.

"Bukankah tidak sopan membalas sambutan dengan cara seperti itu," Orochimaru berujar sambil mengeluarkan senyum iblisnya.

Sasori menggeram marah. "Aku tidak akan pernah membuang-buang waktuku hanya untuk bersikap sopan kepada orang sepertimu!"

"Hoii... jangan ucapanmu!" bentak Kimimaro yang tidak terima tuannya di bentak seperti itu.

Tanpa mengindahkan Kimimaro langsung saja Sasori menggenggam kerah baju yang Orochimaru kenakan.

"Lepaskan adikku, atau kau akan mati!" gertak Sasori.

Senyum di wajah Orochimaru semakin melebar. "Aku? Tapi sepertinya kaulah yang akan mati disini bocah."

Merasakan sesuatu yang mengancam berada di belakangnya, reflek Sasori membalikkan badannya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, dan...

Syuuukkhh

Sebuah balok kayu yang berukuran besarpun melayang ke arahnya, reflek ia mencoba untuk menghindarinya.

Bughhh

"Argghh..."

"Mmmrrhh.."

"Sasori!"

Sasori memegangi bahu kanannya yang lagi-lagi terkena pukulan. Rintihannya yang pilu sanggup membuat air mata mengalir dari kedua _emerald_ Sakura yang menyaksikan semuanya tanpa bisa berbuat apapun..

Bughh Duk

"Arrghh..." Rintihan itu kian kencang ketika Orochimaru menendang dan menginjak bahu kanan Sasori.

"Jangan sentuh sahabatku brengsek!"

Itachi yang tidak terima sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu langsung saja berlari untuk menyerang Orochimaru. Sang ular itu hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Itachi, perlahan ia merogoh saku celana yang ia kenakan. Sasuke yang menyadari apa yang akan Orochimaru lakukan langsung saja mengejar Itachi dan menahannya untuk bergerak lebih jauh.

"Ada apa denganmu!? Kenapa kau menahanku!?" marah Itachi. Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Itachi, ia tidak pernah melihat kakaknya semarah ini sebelumnya, bahkan ketika Sasuke dulu membuat mobil _sport_ mahal milik Itachi rusak parah ia tidak semarah ini.

"Ah! Aku tau, kau pasti berklompotan dengannya kan? Pantas saja kau tertarik dengan Sakura, apalagi kalau bukan untuk alasan semua omong kosong ini!"

"Apa maksudmu Itachi?"

"Ck, lepaskan aku penghianat."

Itachi yang sedang gelap mata langsung menepis tangan adiknya, belum ada dua langkah tetapi langkah Itachi sudah terhenti kembali. Kali ini tidak ada yang menahan ataupun menghalanginya, melainkan benda yang kini diarahkan ke Sasori lah yang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu menyayangi si serangga merah ini sampai-sampai kau menuduh adikmu atas tindakan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan,"

Itachi mengepalkan tanggannya. 'Sial, apa yang membuatku berfikir kalau Sasuke akan melakukan tindakan seperti itu, aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang merasukiku.'

Orochimaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasori yang terlihat lemas, terdapat noda darah di bahu kanannya, sepertinya luka itu kembali terbuka akibat gesekan kasar yang didapatnya.

"Hmm.. kukira pertemuan kita akan cukup seru, tapi ternyata tidak," Orochimaru menggesekkan kakinya di bahu kanan Sasori. Rintihan pilu kembali keluar dari bibir Sasori.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari Sasori dan Sakura?" tanya Itachi.

"Keinginan-"

"Orochimaru- _sama_ _aaa_!" Teriakan dari seorang suruhannya membuatnya mendesis marah.

Salah seorang suruhan tersebut terlihat berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh dari arah depan.

"Di depan... hah hah... di depan," Pria tersebut terlihat ngos-ngosan setelah berlari.

"Ada apa di depan ?"

"Polisi! Polisi sudah mengepung tempat ini!"

Orochimaru menggeram marah. "Licik sekali kalian memanggil polisi, baiklah sebagai ucapan 'terima kasihku' akan kuberi gadis cantik ini sebuah hadiah kecil,"

Orochimaru mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Sakura yang berjarak 5 meter darinya. Dan tepat ketika para polisi itu berjarak 15 meter dari tempat mereka sekarang, Orochimaru menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan tanpa basa-basi langsung saja ia melarikan diri bersama komplotan-komplotannya.

Sakura yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan erat, menunggu saat dimana peluru pistol itu akan menembus tubuhnya. Sepersekian detik setelah tembakan diluncurkan gadis musim semi itu masih belum merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Ketika ia membuka matanya perlahan dapat ia lihat sebuah punggung tegap yang membelakanginya.

Untuk kedua kalinya sejak kepulangannya ke Jepang, Sakura kembali melihat orang yang disayanginya tertembak tepat di depannya.

Rasa pusing yang teramat sangat tiba-tiba menyerang Sakura, dan akhirnya gadis musim semi itupun jatuh pingsan dengan posisi masih terikat.

-o-

 _Flashback from Sakura POV_

 _Dimana aku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat apapun?_

" _Hikss... Hikss..." S-suara tangisan siapa itu?Aku seperti mengenal suara itu._

 _Perlahan secercah cahaya mulai memasuki indra penglihatanku, semakin lama semakin terang sehingga membuatku menjadikan tangan kananku sebagai tameng untuk melindungiku dari cahaya._

 _Perlahan cahaya itu meredup dan akupun bisa melihat tempat dimana aku berada sekarang. Aku mengernyit bingung ketika menyadari dimana tempatku berada kini._

" _Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" tanyaku._

" _Hiks... hikss..." Suara tangis itu lagi._

 _Aku menyusuri setiap sudut tempat yang memiliki banyak kenangan dalam hidupku itu, sampai akhirnya aku menemukan pemilik suara tangis itu. Tapi tunggu dulu, rambut merah muda itu, seragam itu, aku seperti mengenalnya._

"Cherry _," panggil seorang bocah dengan rambut mirip seperti pantat ayam. Aku sepertinya tidak asing dengan model rambut seperti itu._

 _Bocah itu terlihat seperti menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu terhadap sang gadis kecil yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan lututnya._

 _Akupun mendekati kedua anak kecil yang entah kenapa tidak terlihat asing bagiku. Ketika berjarak cukup dekat dapat kulihat bocah itu melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh mungil gadis kecil itu._

" _A-aku harus pindah ke Konoha International Elementary School (KIES), untuk itu sebaiknya kita akhiri persahabatan kita Tomat_ -kun _," gadis kecil itu berujar sambil semakin menundukkan kepala merah mudanya._

 _Aku semakin merasa tidak asing ketika mendengar kedua nama panggilan yang unik itu._

" _Ta-tapi kitakan masih bisa bertemu sesekali_ _._ _"_

" _Tidak_ tomat-kun, _mulai sekarang kehidupanku takkan sama lagi, aku tidak akan bisa bermain bersamamu atau bahkan bersama siapapun lagi, setelah menamatkan sekolahku di sana aku akan pindah jauh, untuk itu kau bisa membenciku atau bahkan melupakanku, anggap aku tidak pernah ada," Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung ke arah sang bocah pantat ayam._

" _Aku tidak bis-"_

" _Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi! Di sekolah baruku nanti aku akan mempunyai banyak teman_ _baru_ _yang_ _juga bisa_ _melindungiku, jadi aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi, sekarang pergilah," ucap gadis itu dengan suara yang dibuat semarah mungkin._

 _Bocah itu kelihatan syok dan akhirnya pun ia meninggalkan gadis kecil itu, entah kenapa aku dapat merasakan kesedihan gadis kecil itu._

 _Gadis kecil itu kemudian melakukan hal yang cukup mengejutkan untuk dilakukan oleh seorang gadis kecil. Ia memukuli batang pohon dengan tangan-tangan mungilnya. Sang bocah yang tadi meninggalkannya_ _diam-diam melihat kelakuan gadis itu dari balik pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat gadis kecil itu berada_ _._

" _Aku tidak tau apa yang kau alami, tapi aku tidak akan membuat masalahmu semakin rumit," lirihnya._

 _Syuuuu~_

 _Tiba-tiba pemandangan dihadapanku seperti berputar, tak lama keadaan mulai normal namun kini hanya tinggal sang gadis kecil yang sedang membaca sepucuk surat. Lama kelamaan air mata mulai mengaliri pipi tembem gadis kecil itu, setelahnya ia mengambil sesuatu seperti_ music box _dari sebuah kotak kado_.

 _Gadis kecil itu mendengarkan melodi yang keluar dari_ music box _itu sampai tertidur_. _Ia ingat sekarang, gadis kecil itu adalah dirinya. Sekarang aku menyadari kalau gadis kecil itu adalah aku di masa lalu. Tapi tunggu dulu! Bagaimana aku bisa melihat hal-hal seperti ini?_

 _Tap tap_

 _Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah bocah pantat ayam yang entah sejak kapan berada disini. Dan kejadian setelahnya membuat wajahku memerah, ternyata si bocah tomat itu telah mencuri hal berharga yang selama ini kukira masih belum terjamah. Dasar bocah itu, awas saja kalau ketemu._

 _Waktu kembali berputar, tempatku berada kini sedikit berbeda karena bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya terlihat lebih modern. Samar-samar dapat kulihat seorang pemuda dengan setelan santai sedang duduk gelisah di sebuah bangku._

 _Penasaran, akupun mendekati pemuda itu. Aku mengernyit bingung ketika melihat Sasuke lah yang sedang duduk di situ._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku._

 _Menyadari kebodohanku, akupun menepuk jidatku. Mana mungkin Sasuke akan membalas pertanyaanku, aku pasti sekarang adalah makhluk kasat mata yang tidak terlihat. Bukankah itu berarti aku adalah hantu. Kalau benar berarti aku sudah mati? Argghh... lupakan saja yang penting sekarang aku harus menjalani apa yang sedang terjadi terhadapku sekarang jika ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti._

 _Lelah berdiri akhirnya aku mendudukkan diriku di samping Sasuke. Ia sepertinya menunggu seseorang, terbukti dari gerakan gelisahnya yang sedari tadi melihat ke arloji miliknya._

 _Drttt drttt_

 _Handphone Sasuke yang sedari tadi terletak disampingnya terlihat bergetar. Ia mengangkatnya dan terlibat sebuah percakapan yang tidak begitu terdengar jelas olehku. Setelah menutup telfonnya wajahnya terlihat sangat kecewa sekali, badannya yang sedari tadi terlihat tegap kini terlihat lunglai, dengan helaan nafas berat ia berdiri dan pergi menuju sebuah mobil_ sport _miliknya._

 _Selisih beberapa detik setelah mobil_ _berwarna merah_ _itu meluncur pergi sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan taman ini. Seorang gadis- tunggu dulu itu aku!_

 _Aku ingat kejadian ini, itu sekitar 4 tahun lalu ketika aku datang untuk bertemu si pria tomat itu. Jangan-jangan dia! Tapi apakah mungkin._

 _Model rambut itu. Mata itu. Arghhh! Seharusnya aku menyadarinya lebih awal! Sasuke adalah tomat-_ kun _yang kucari selama ini._

 _Dia begitu dekat tapi aku tak menyadarinya. Tapi daripada itu, aku sudah menemukan sebuah panggilan yang lebih cocok untukmu tomat-_ kun _._

 _End of Flashback from Sakura POV_

Normal POV

"Jangan menangis terus Mebuki, anak kita tidak akan ada yang sadar kalau kau terus bersedih," bujuk Kizashi yang kini sedang berada di kamar VIP Rumah Sakit Konoha bersama Mebuki yang sejak kedatangannya kerumah sakit tak henti-hentinya menangis.

"Eungghh..." Sebuah lenguhan membuat Kizashi dan Mebuki mengalihkan fokus mereka ke arah sang gadis musim semi yang baru saja sadarkan diri..

Sakura mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya dengan bantuan Mebuki. Setelah memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman, Sakura melihat setiap sudut kamarnya dan pandangannya tertuju ke arah Sasori yang terbaring lemah di ranjang yang berada di sampingnya. Mengetahui arah pandang Sakura, Mebuki langsung saja mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

"Dokter sudah mengobati kembali luka di bahu kanannya."

"Syukurlah," ungkap Sakura, ia menatap lembut ke arah kakaknya itu.

"Lalu, dimana Sasuke dan Itachi- _nii_?" tanya Sakura.

"Mereka ada di ruangan sebelah, mau menemui mereka?" tanya Kizashi yang langsung dibalas anggukan dari Sakura.

Dengan paksaan dari Mebuki dan Kizashi, Sakura di bawa menuju ruangan dimana Sasuke dan Itachi berada dengan menggunakan kursi roda.

"Ah... Saku- _chan,_ syukurlah kau sudah sadar nak," Mikoto langsung saja menghampiri dan mencium pucuk kepala Sakura.

Sakura melirik ke arah seseorang yang sedang terbaring lemah di kasur. "Aku minta maaf telah membuat Sasuke terluka."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf nak, Sasu- _kun_ sudah baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," ujar Mikoto.

Sakura mengarahkan kursi rodanya ke arah Itachi.

"Kau baik-baik saja Itachi- _nii_ ," tanya Sakura.

"Jika dibandingkan dengan Sasori dan Sasuke, aku teramat sangat baik. Aku hanya mengalami beberapa luka ringan di tubuhku."

Sakura tersenyum. "Semoga cepat sembuh Itachi- _nii_."

Itachi tercengang ketika melihat Sakura tersenyum kearahnya. Bertahun-tahun mengenal Sakura tapi jarang atau mungkin tidak pernah ia lihat gadis itu menunjukkan senyuman yang begitu tulus seperti sekarang ini.

Sakura kembali mengarahkan kursi rodanya ke arah Sasuke.

'Hei, cepatlah sembuh. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu,'

-o-

Waktu kini menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, banyak orang yang sudah berpetualang di alam mimpi mereka masing-masing, tapi itu sebuah pengecualian untuk seorang pasien di salah satu kamar VIP Rumah Sakit Konoha. Matanya yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik kelompak matanya perlahan mulai menampakkan dirinya. _Onyx_ yang terlihat sayu itu memandang ke sekitarnya, ia melihat ibunya tertidur nyenyak di kasur yang berada di sampingnya sedangkan di sisi lainnya terlihat ayahnya dan juga kakaknya yang sedang tertidur di sofa.

Sasuke berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya. "Akhhh!" Namun ia urungkan niatan itu karena rasa sakit yang melanda tubuhnya khususnya di bagian perutnya.

 _Sasuke POV_

Akkhh! Ini pasti akibat tembakan yang diluncurkan oleh si pria aneh itu. Fuh... untung saja aku berhasil melindungi Sakura tepat pada waktunya. Ngomong-ngomong soal itu dimana dia sekarang? Apakah dia baik-baik saja.

"Hm? Kau sudah terbangun Sasuke?" aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pemilik suara itu.

"Hn," jawabku.

"Apa kau mencemaskan Sakura?" Tepat sekali, bagaimana dia bisa mengetahuinya?

"Tenang saja dia selamat, dia hanya memiliki beberapa luka lebam dan juga dehidrasi ringan, tadi dia menjengukmu sebentar kesini, jadi kau tenang saja."

'Syukurlah dia selamat,' batinku.

Itachi berjalan mendekatiku dan menduduki sebuah kursi yang terdapat di samping kasurku, "Ngomong-ngomong maafkan aku karena sempat mencurigaimu Sasuke."

Aku menghela nafas. "Hn, lupakan saja."

 _END of Sasuke POV_

.

 _Prangg!_

Benda-benda cantik yang terbuat dari kaca jatuh berhamburan ke lantai akibat tangan seseorang yang menjatuhkan benda-benda itu. Sang pelaku-Orochimaru- membalikkan badannya dan menatap seseorang yang tengah menunduk takut dengan penuh amarah.

"Bukankah kau bertugas untuk menjaga sektor depan, bagaimana bisa para polisi itu menerobos masuk dengan mudah!"

"A-aku sudah menyuruh mereka untuk menjaga sektor depan, ta-tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi."

"Tidak tau katamu? Kemana saja kau ketika peristiwa itu terjadi!?"

"A-aku..."

"Neji- _sama_ pergi menemui Tenten- _san,_ Orochimaru- _sama_ ," celetukan sebuah suara membuat kedua pasang mata dengan warna iris yang berbeda itu mengarahkan atensi mereka ke arah sumber suara.

Sorot kedua mata itu menunjukkan reaksi yang berbeda, sang pemilik mata seperti ular menunjukkan sorot haus akan penjelasan sedangkan pemilik iris mata lavender memandang terkejut bercampur marah di saat bersamaan.

"Tadi-"

Orochimaru mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat untuk menyuruh salah satu suruhannya itu menutup mulutnya.

"Jadi di saat-saat genting seperti tadi kau mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan si pengkhianat itu! Seharusnya aku tau kalau kalian berdua sama-sama tidak berguna, seharusnya aku tidak pernah mempercayaimu dasar kau anak buangan tidak berguna!"

Bagai tersambar petir Neji langsung saja mencengkram kerah baju Orochimaru. "Jangan pernah kau gunakan sebuatan itu lagi!"

Orochimaru menyeringai. "Ada masalah apa memangnya? a-nak-bu-a-ngan"

Bugh!

"Sudah cukup! Aku sudah muak membantumu, sekarang yang aku inginkan hanyalah Ten Ten, tetap disini dan membantumu hanya membuat hidupku semakin hancur!"

Orochimaru mencengkram erat kepalan tangan Neji yang mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi."

Neji menggertakkan giginya, dan dengan sekali hentakan Neji melepaskan cengkraman tangan Orochimaru di tangannya. Tanpa sepatah katapun Neji melangkahkan kakinya pergi dengan tenang, tapi isyarat mata yang ditujukan Orochimaru kepada salah seorang suruhannya menjadi pertanda bahwa Neji tidak bisa keluar dari tempat tersebut dengan mudah.

Tiba-tiba ketika Neji akan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut sebuah pukulan melayang ke arah wajahnya dan tanpa sempat melawan serangan bertubi-tubi langsung dilancarkan sekelompok orang suruhan Orochimaru. Setelah Neji benar-benar tidak berdaya barulah Orochimaru memberikan isyarat untuk berhenti.

Dengan langkah tenang Orochimaru mendekati Neji yang tersungkur lemah akibat serangan yang diterimanya. Dengan santai Orochimaru menginjakkan kakinya di atas dada Neji.

"Itu hadiah yang pantas untuk orang tak berguna sepertimu, Hyuuga Neji."

"Bawa dia keluar," perintah Orochimaru.

Setelahnya Orochimaru melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah jendela usang yang berada di ruangan itu. Sebuah seringai tersungging di bibirnya.

" _The Game it's not over yet,_ Haruno!"

-TBC-

[REVISED 7/30/2016]

Author's Note :

Haiii... Ayame kembali lagi dengan membawa Chap 13  
nggak kerasa ya sekarang udh chap 13 hihihi x)

Btw, kyknya makin kesini karakter Itachi sama Sasori lebih dominan ya? Hehehe... maafin Ayame ya yg nggak terlalu nonjolin SasuSaku, tapi tenang aja di chap2 depan aku akan mulai nonjolin SasuSakunya.

Kalau ada kesalahan dalam chap ini seperti typo, dll. Mohon dibantu koreksi ya ^^  
and last but not least jangan lupa RnR ya ^^ karena review kalian nyemangatin aku banget.


	14. Chapter 14 : Maybe Another Game ?

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14 : Maybe Another Game ?**

.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **-All Naruto Chara is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-The Story is belong to Ayame Yumi**

 **Warning :**

 **-Sasori dalam cerita ini warna matanya hijau bukan coklat**

 **-OOC, Typo, DLDR**

 **-Apabila masih banyak kekurangan mohon dimaklumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy Reading minna-san~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **The Story of The Second Heir**

 **.**

Secercah cahaya masuk melewati celah-celah terbuka ruang inap milik Sasuke, karena terusik dengan cahaya yang memaksa masuk ke indera penglihatannya Mikoto memilih untuk bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dengan mata yang masih setengah mengantuk ia melihat ke arah jam yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

"Hm? Sudah pagi ternyata," gumam Mikoto sambil mengucek matanya.

Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan menuju jendela yang masih tertutupi oleh tirai, dibukanya tirai tersebut sehingga cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan berebut untuk menerangi ruangan yang tadinya minim cahaya.

Merasa tidurnya terusik Itachi bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk bangun. Itachi melihat sekeliling ruangan, ketika tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

" _Tou-san_ kemana _, kaa-san_?" tanya Itachi.

"Tadi malam dia berangkat ke Amerika, ada urusan penting yang harus dia urus disana," jelas Mikoto.

"Ah.. begitu," Itachi mengangguk mengerti.

"Eungghh.." Suara lenguhan pelan membuat dua pasang _onyx_ mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang pemilik _onyx_ lainnya yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Sasuke, syukurlah kau sudar sadar nak," ujar Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke dengan senyum sumringah.

"Dia sudah sadar sejak kemarin _kaa-san_ ," ujar Itachi dengan nada bosan.

"Hm? Benarkah? Kenapa _kaa-san_ tidak tau?" tanya Mikoto.

"Dia tersadar saat kalian semua tertidur," jawab Itachi.

Mikoto mengangguk mengerti. "Ah begitu."

"Aku akan keluar sebentar membeli sarapan, ada yang ingin menitip sesuatu?" tawar Itachi.

" _Kaa-san_ titip 2 teh botol rasa Sakura, dan 1 jus tomat untuk Sasuke," ujar Mikoto.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Sakura bisa sekalian nanti kau panggilkan dia? Kemarin dia berpesan kalau untuk segera mengabarinya kalau Sasuke sudah siuman," pesan Mikoto.

Itachi mengangguk dan segera pergi setelahnya.

-o-

"Ini kembaliannya tuan," ujar seorang wanita paruh baya sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke Itachi.

Setelahnya Itachi langsung meninggalkan kantin yang berlokasi di rumah sakit tersebut, ia berjalan sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi jejeran pohon-pohon dan bunga-bunga indah yang memanjakan mata.

Namun sebuah getaran di kantong celananya membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia merogoh saku celananya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ ," ucap Itachi.

" _Aaahh!_ Moshi-moshi _Itachi-_ nii _, ini Naruto_ dattebayo. _"_

Itachi melihat layar ponselnya, disitu tidak tertera nama kontak Naruto.

" _Ini nomor Hinata-_ chan _dattebayo_ , _"_ ucap Naruto yang seolah tau kebingungan Itachi.

Itachi kembali memposisikan hp-nya di telinganya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Baiklah ada apa menelfonku Naruto?" tanya Itachi

" _Kudengar_ teme _masuk rumah sakit, ada apa dengannya? Bagaimana keadaan Rocky?"_

Itachi mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Siapa itu Rocky?"

" _Mobil_ sport orange _terkece di Konoha milik Naruto Uzumaki yang tampan_ _._ _"_

Krik krik

" _Moshi-moshi Itachi-_ nii, _kau masih disana?"_ tanya Naruto ketika tak terdengar sautan dari Itachi.

"Iya aku masih disini," jawab Itachi.

" _Jadi?"_ tuntut Naruto.

Seolah baru tersadar dari kecengoannya atas jawaban narsis bin ajaib yang diberikan Naruto sebelumnya, Itachi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Err... Sasuke tertembak dan-"

" _UAPAAHHH!? TERTEMBAK? Bagaimana keadaannya_ dattebayo? _Sekarang dia dirumah sakit mana? Nanti aku dan Hinata akan kesana_ _._ _"_

"Hn, nanti aku kirim alamatnya ke nomormu," ujar Itachi.

" _Baiklah sampai jumpa nanti Itachi-nii_ _._ _"_

"Hn."

Itachi langsung memasukkan kembali hp-nya ke dalam saku celana miliknya. Setelahnya ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, namun seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya membuatnya menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga, dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di balik tembok terdekat dan sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya untuk mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Bukankah itu Kabuto? Apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

Pria berkacamata yang disebut Kabuto itu terlihat tengah berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, Itachi tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa gadis itu dikarenakan posisi gadis itu yang membelakanginya.

Lama kedua insan berbeda gender itu mengbrol singkat akhirnya keduanya berpisah jalan. Dan dengan cepat Itachi mengikuti Kabuto dari belakang.

Kabuto terlihat memasuki sebuah mobil dan terlihat mengobrol singkat dengan seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil yang sama dengan dirinya, lalu setelahnya mobil tersebut melesat pergi meninggalkan parkiran.

"Hmm.. sepertinya dia baru saja menjenguk Sakura," ujar Itachi sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh.

Ia pun berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

-o-

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang di tengah jalanan yang terlihat cukup senggang.

"Apakah kau pikir dia akan berhasil melakukannya?" tanya seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku penumpang.

"Aku harap begitu Orochimaru- _sama_ , lagipula dia lebih membutuhkan kita lebih dari kita membutuhkan gadis itu,"

"Hmm... kau benar,"

-o-

Ruang Inap Sasuke kini terlihat sepi dan juga sunyi, hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan benda kaca yang saling beradu. Dengan telaten Sakura menyuapkan sendok demi sendok bubur ke dalam mulut Sasuke, ia melakukannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Seharusnya aku tertembak sejak lama agar mendapatkan perhatian seperti ini darimu," ujar Sasuke sembari menatap dalam bola mata _emerald_ yang terus menghindarinya dari tadi.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong, makanlah yang banyak," ujar Sakura, matanya tetap tak mau memandang sang onyx secara langsung

"Hei, tatap mataku," titah Sasuke, bagaikan mantra Sakura melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Apakah kau ingin memuntahkan makanannya?" tanya Sakura, mengingat sebelumnya Sasuke mengatakan bahwa buburnya tidak enak dan jika dia tetap memakannya maka ia akan muntah.

"Aku memang ingin muntah, tapi bukan memuntahkan makananku," ujar Sasuke

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku ingin 'memuntahkan' suatu hal yang sudah lama kupendam," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura langsung _sweatdrop_ ketika mendengar penuturan aneh bin ajaib dari Sasuke.

"Siapa guru Bahasa Jepang-mu? Pemilihan katamu jelek sekali," ketus Sakura.

"Apakah kau masih tidak mengingatku _Cherry_ ?" tanya Sasuke, pandangan matanya kini melembut.

Mendengar nama panggilan _'Cherry'_ dari Sasuke membuat jantung Sakura terasa mau 'copot'.

'Apakah selama ini dia sudah menyadarinya?' batin Sakura menerka-nerka.

Melihat Sakura yang diam tidak merespon, membuat Sasuke kecewa.

"Haahh~ tega sekali kau melupakanku," Sasuke bersandar dengan lunglai.

"Tomat- _kun_ ," lirih Sakura.

"Hm?" Sasuke langsung menegapkan kembali badannya ketika mendengar panggilan yang tidak asing di telinganya.

"To..Tomat..Tomat- _kun_ ," gagap Sakura, kepalanya menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan sebuah semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipi mulusnya.

"Hm? Kau ingin makan tomat?" ujar Sasuke sembari tersenyum jahil.

"Bu-bukan begitu, a-aku-" Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya sebuah tangan mengangkat dagunya dan menempelkan sebuah benda bulat merah di bibirnya.

"Ayolah, jangan malu-malu," ujar Sasuke, senyuman jahil masih setia terpatri di wajahnya.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa grogi yang sedang menghampirinya, Sakura-pun menggigit buah tomat segar yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Oooahh! Wajahmu merah sekali _Cherry-chan_ ,"

"Maafkan aku karena tidak datang tepat waktu 4 tahun yang lalu," ujar Sakura dengan nada bersalah.

"Maaf saja tidak cukup, kau harus membayar mahal untuk itu," ujar Sasuke.

"Bagaimana caraku untuk membayarnya?" Sasuke terkejut ketika leluconnya dibalas serius oleh Sakura, tetapi sebuah seringai licik tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kembalikan 4 –Ah tidak kembalikan 13 tahun yang kulalui tanpamu!" perintah Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk. "Bagaimana caraku mengembalikan itu semua?" ujar Sakura dengan nada polos.

Untuk sesaat rasanya Sasuke ingin meledak dalam tawa ketika mendengar penuturan polos dari gadis yang dicintainya. Untuk sesaat Sasuke meragukan gelar lulusan terbaik Magister Ekonomi dan juga _summe cum laude_ yang didapatkannya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke heran karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban darinya.

Sasuke mengelus helaian lembut sepunggung milik Sakura, ia mencondongkan sedikit wajahnya dan –

 _Chuup~_

 _Emerald_ indah Sakura membelalak lebar ketika mendapati benda lembut dan kenyal menyentuh dahinya. Belum sempat tersadar dari keterkejutannya, kembali sebuah tangan yang melingkar di bahunya membuat keterkejutan Sakura berlipat ganda, namun perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya membuatnya merasa nyaman di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati pelukan Sasuke.

"Balas pelukanku _Cherry,_ " bisik Sasuke pelan.

Seolah terhipnotis Sakura langsung melakukan perintah Sasuke

"Sakura,"

"Hm?"

"Jadilah pacarku!" Walaupun itu permohonan, tetapi nada bicara Sasuke sarat akan nada perintah.

"Aku tidak mau!" ujar Sakura.

Sontak saja Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih mencengkram bahu Sakura. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak'!"

Berbeda jauh dengan ekspresi Sasuke yang menjadi sedikit mengeras, ekspresi Sakura sudah jauh lebih tenang walaupun semburat tipis masih menghiasi pipi putihnya. Dengan tenang ia mengelus wajah Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Kita memang sudah mengenal sejak lama, tetapi kita juga sudah terpisah dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama," Sakura menarik nafasnya sejenak. " Aku adalah tipe orang yang susah membangun kembali _chemistry_ dengan orang yang sudah lama terpisah denganku, untuk itu maukah kau berjuang sekali lagi untuk membuatku terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu ?" mohon Sakura.

"Kau mau membuatku menunggu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah denganmu? Kau ingin membuatku gila, Sakura?" kesal Sasuke.

"Daging yang dipanggang terlalu cepat hanya akan terbakar di bagian luarnya saja, tapi di dalamnya tidak matang, kau harus memanggangnya perlahan untuk membuat daging yang lezat nantinya, kau mengerti maksudku, ?"

"Kau sepertinya sangat berpengalaman dalam hal percintaan nona Haruno,"

"Aku mengutip kata-katanya dari seorang teman yang kutemui di Korea," ujar Sakura santai, kini dia mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursi rodanya dan memakan beberapa pir yang telah dikupas sebelumnya oleh Mikoto sebelum wanita itu pergi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu bersiap-siap untuk menerima 'serangan cintaku' nona Haruno," ujar Sasuke, tak lupa seringai _playboy_ tersemat di bibir tipisnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'serangan cinta' tuan Uchiha?"

"Ya! Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'serangan cinta' itu tuan Uchiha?"

Pertanyaan yang sama disampaikan dengan nada berbeda dan orang berbeda membuat efek keterkujutan tersendiri untuk Sasuke, badannya langsung menegang ketika melihat pria berambut merah menghampirinya dengan menggunakan kursi roda, Haruno Sasori.

"Hm?! Berani sekali kau menggoda adikku,"

 _Tuing! Doeng!_

Urat kekesalan timbul di dahi Sasuke ketika mendapati kepalanya ditempeleng dengan satu jari milik Sasori.

"Saso _-nii_ syukurlah kau sudah sadar bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sakura berdiri perlahan dari kursi rodanya dan menghampiri Sasori yang berada di sisi lain kasur milik Sasuke. Yah sebenarnya Sakura memang tidak terlalu memerlukan kursi roda, hanya saja ibunya yang terlalu overprotektif sehingga menyuruhnya memakai kursi roda.

"Yahh~ seperti yang kau lihat, sepertinya aku akan berada di dalam rumah sakit dalam waktu yang lebih lama lagi karena luka-ku yang kemarin robek, jadi butuh waktu yang sedikit lama untuk pemulihannya,"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sasori.

"Lebih baik dari kalian berdua," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Syukurlah," ujar Sasori sambil mengelus puncak kepala merah muda adiknya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya tatkala merasakan belaian lembut di kepalanya.

Sasori melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih setia berada di atas kasurnya. "Hoi bocah, lemes banget baru berantem kayak gitu juga," ujar Sasori yang terdengar seperti memprovokasi.

Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_ -nya ke arah Sasori. 'Dasar gak tau terima kasih, untung saja dia _aniki-_ nya Sakura, kalau bukan udah aku makan hidup-hidup,' batin Sasuke kesal.

"Gimana mau ngejagain Saku, kalau baru berantem dikit aja udah lemes gini," Walaupun nada suaranya ketus namun bibirnya tersenyum tulus ke arah Sasuke, dan Sasuke mengerti senyum itu.

 _Ceklek_

Mendengar suara decitan pintu yang dibuka, tiga pasang mata dengan warna yang berbeda-beda itupun mengalihkan atensi mereka ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibuka.

Itachi terlihat menyusuri seisi kamar dengan iris _onyx-_ nya, seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Tadi _kaa-san_ pamit untuk pergi keluar sebentar, ada urusan katanya," jawab Sasuke mengetahui apa yang dicari-cari Itachi.

"Nih... jus tomatnya," ujar Itachi sambil menyerahkan kantong berisikan jus tomat kepada Sasuke yang langsung saja menandaskan setengah dari isinya.

 _Drrt drrt_

Sakura merasakan getaran di saku seragam pasien rumah sakit yang dikenakannya, Ia merogoh saku pakaiannya untuk menerima panggilan yang masuk.

" _Moshi-mo_ -"

" _Sakura! Aku dengar kamu sedang dirawat di rumah sakit ya? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"_

"Hm? Bagaimana kau tau?"

" _Err... I-itu a-aku, sudahlah tidak penting! Sekarang beritau aku dimana kau sekarang, aku akan kesana!"_

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendengar nada suara Ino yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Nanti aku kirimkan lewat pesan saja."

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa_ _._ _"_

"Iya, sampai jumpa."

PIIP. Sambungan terputus.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasori yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura.

"Ino, temanku dia akan menjenguk kesini," jawab Sakura yang direspon dengan anggukan mengerti dari Sasori.

-o-

Kini Sakura dan Ino sedang berjalan berdua di sepanjang koridor, tepatnya Ino berjalan sambil mendorong kursi roda Sakura, sebenarnya Sakura sudah tidak memerlukan kursi roda karena kondisinya tidaklah separah itu sehingga memerlukan kursi roda, tapi dasar kakaknya saja yang terlalu _overprotective_ sehingga menyuruhnya memakai kursi roda saja jika ingin berjalan jauh-jauh.

"Kau beruntung _forehead_ memiliki seorang kakak pria sepeti itu, sudah tampan perhatian lagi," ujar Ino.

Sakura merengut sebal. " Perhatian sih perhatian tapi jangan berlebihan seperti itu."

"Wajar saja dia seperti itu diakan sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, terakhir bertemu denganmu saja kau masih sangat kecil jadi mungkin dia beranggapan kalau kau masih adik kecilnya yang dulu," ujar Ino sambil terkikik geli.

"Ngomong-ngomong _pig_ , kapan kau akan mengenalkanku ke pacarmu itu ?" ujar Sakura. Ino pernah berjanji padanya untuk mengenalkannya pada pacar Ino, tetapi sudah sejak lama janji itu berlalu tetapi Ino tidak pernah mengenalkan pacanya kepada Sakura. Sebenarnya sih itu masalah sepele, tetapi entah mengapa Sakura sangat ingin bertemu dengan pacar Ino.

Wajah Ino berubah muram, ia menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan yang err-sedih, terluka, entahlah dia sendiri juga bingung. Tapi untungnya Sakura sedang memerhatikan tanaman-tanaman yang ditanam di taman rumah Sakit.

Ino mengelus helaian merah muda Sakura, ini adalah hal yang paling suka dilakukannya ketika ia bingung untuk menyampaikan bagaimana isi hatinya, begitupan Sakura ia juga akan mengelus rambut Ino ketika ia tak dapat menyampaikan isi hatinya.

Sakura merasakan kegundahan hati Ino ketika gadis pirang itu mengelus kepalanya, namun ia memilih untuk diam. Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah dengan pacarnya itu, pikir Sakura.

Ino menghela nafasnya kemudian mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Sakura, kau mau duduk disana ?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangku yang tepat berada di bawah sebuah pohon Sakura yang kelopaknya sudah banyak berguguran.

"Ino, tabletmu banyak game kan ? Aku boleh pinjam ? Aku bosan bermain game yang ada di tabletku dan aku juga malas untuk mendownload game baru," pinta Sakura ketika mereka kini telah duduk di bangku dan menikmati pemandangan sekitar.

Ino merogoh saku tas selempang yang dibawanya kemudian memberikan tabletnya kepada Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin pinjam tabletmu saja," ujar Ino sambil mengambil tablet Sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

Ino menekan ke sebuah _icon_ permainan yang menunjukkan wajah seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang sedang memegang pasta. "Wahh... uangmu banyak sekali Sakura, kau tidak pernah membelanjakannya ?" ujarnya ketika melihat nominal uang yang dimiliki oleh Sakura dalam permainan yang kini dibukanya.

"Hanya untuk membeli keperluan untuk memenuhi misi dan membeli stock makanan," ujarnya.

Ino mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti, lalu gadis berambut pirang itu pun fokus menatap layar tablet milik Sakura. "Melihat permainan ini, aku jadi teringat sesuatu, aku sudah lama tidak merasakan pasta buatan Mebuki- _basan_." Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari tablet Sakura ke atas langit sambil memejamkan matanya seolah membayangkan pasta buatan Mebuki, Sakura mengernyit jijik ketika melihat perilaku Ino.

"Kata _kaa-san_ dalam waktu ini dia berencana untuk me- _launching_ beberapa resep baru, mungkin kau juga bisa datang kesana, mumpung gratis kau kan suka yang gratisan," ujar Sakura diiringi sedikit canda di akhir kalimatnya.

Ino memperhatikan Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Wahhh... rejeki nomplok nggak boleh ditolak, nanti aku nebeng ya kesana hehehe..." ujar Ino.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sambil kembali fokus ke permainan yang dimainkannya di tablet Ino.

Ino pun kembali fokus dengan tablet Sakura, berbeda dengan ekspresinya yang sebelumnya cerah, kini ekspresi sedikit lebih gelap dan serius dari sebelumnya, mungkin dia sedang fokus dengan permainan yang ada di tablet Sakura.

.

.

.

Atau mungkin permainan yang lainnya.

TBC

[REVISED : 08-01-2016]

 **Tolong luangkan sedikit waktu kalian untuk baca "Author Note"**

 **Author's Note**

Haiiii... long time no see, duuhhh aku kagen banget sama kalian dersss (baca : readers) *peluk satu satu*. Maafin aku yang ngebiarin cerita ini sampe jamuran. Duhh.. maaf banget aku kemarin sibuk sama urusan ujian dan refreshing otak, aku jarang megang laptop, paling kalo buka laptop pas ada perlunya aja dan itu sebentar, dan aku coba nyambilin untuk ngelanjut cerita berapa kali ngetik aku bingung mau dibawa kemana cerita ini karena aku udah lupa sama ide yang sebelumnnya ada dipikiran aku walaupun garis besarnya aku masih ingat.

 _Betewe_ sebelum aku nulis part yang Ino jalan-jalan sama Sakura di taman rumah sakit, sebenarnya dari bagian yang Sakura habis terima telfon dari Ino itu aku langsung skip ke "beberapa hari kemudian" setelah kejadian itu, aku berasa aneh aja kalau itu aku lanjutin dan kasian juga sama Ino yang munculnya cuman via percakapan telfon dalam cerita ini, so yeah aku munculin dia di cerita secara langsung.

Sekarang aku udah ngetik sekitar 649 words untuk chapter 15, doain semoga cepet update biar kalian nggak bosen karena nungguin nih cerita dan biar aku nggak ilang feel sama cerita ini.

Oh ya beberapa dari kalian mungkin tau kalau aku bagian dari Panitia BTC 2016. Sekarang aku lagi fokus untuk sosialisasi buat event BTC dan belajar buat SBMPTN, doain yah _guys_ semoga eventnya lancar dan menelurkan banyak karya untuk dinikmati para savers, dan doain juga yah guys semoga tes SBMPTN aku nanti lancar jawabnya dan aku bisa masuk jurusan kuliah yang aku pengenin. /amiin

Oh ya udh liat cover baru TSOTSH ? Itu aku yang buat sendiri, maaf kalau gak begitu bagus xD  
Last but not least, dont forget to leave a REVIEW ^^

 _ **N/B : Maafin Ayame yang buat part ini terlalu pendek /hikseu**_


	15. Chapter 15 : Good Luck, My Hiro!

_Beberapa Hari Kemudian di Konoha Univeristy_

Sakura sedang duduk menyendiri di taman yang berada di Universitas Konoha, ia sedang memain-mainkan tabletnya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya menggantikan Kakashi, karena ternyata Kakashi menyelesaikan urusannya lebih cepat daripada perkiraan, dan pagi tadi ia menelfon Sakura untuk berterima kasih, karena telah menggantikannya dan mulai besok Sakura sudah tidak perlu mengajar lagi.

Sakura bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu lagi menggantikan Kakashi, sekarang ia bisa fokus dengan salah satu anak perusahaannya yang bergerak di bidang konveksi. Model yang akan perusahaan itu luncurkan bocor sebelum waktunya. Pasar bisa membuat bajakannya terlebih dahulu sebelum barang aslinya dirilis. Jika tidak cepat mencari solusi maka ia akan mengalami kerugian yang cukup besar, perusahaan konveksi merupakan salah satu anak perusahaannya yang menyumbang keuntungan yang cukup besar bagi Haruno _Corp_.

 _Drrt drrt_

Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari saku blazer yang dikenakannya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat nomor asing menelfonnya.

"Halo ?"

" _Hai, aku Yahiro,"_

Tiba-tiba jantung Sakura berdetak dengan kencang ketika mendengar nama Yahiro.

"Ada perlu apa ?"

" _Temui aku di Clover Cafe, 4 blok dari Akatsuki Cafe,"_

Keningnya berkerut semakin dalam. "Kenapa aku harus menemuimu ?" tanya-nya sedikit err-ketus.

" _Hei, kenapa kau ketus begitu, aku ini berada di pihakmu dan kau tau itu, apapun yang akan kubicarakan nanti adalah menyangkut tentang perusahaanmu, aku tau perusahaanmu sedang mengalami masalah dan aku tau apa alasan untuk itu semua, sekarang datanglah ke Clover Cafe, aku tunggu kau 15 menit, kalau kau telat kau harus mentraktirku!"_

PIIP

Sambungan langsung diputus sepihak oleh Yahiro.

Sakura melirik arloji yang dipakainya lalu segera mengemas barang-barang miliknya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Ketika dirinya akan bangun dari duduknya tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar melingkari lehernya dan menariknya kembali duduk. Sakura tersentak kaget dan reflek langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, wajahnya langsung memerah ketika melihat Sasuke, bukan lebih tepatnya karena jarak mereka yang sangat tipis, bahkan ujung hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Kau cantik kalau memerah seperti itu, Sakura- _sensei_ ," Goda Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk melepas rangkulan Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sasuke melepas rangkulannya lalu melompat dari belakang bangku untuk duduk dengan Sakura.

"Mata kuliah setelah ini membosankan, dan aku malas untuk menghadirinya hari ini."

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Ngomong-ngomong setelah ini kau mau kemana?' tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan seorang klien," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. "Pria atau wanita ?"

"Pria."

"Biar kuantar kalau begitu, kalau perlu aku akan menemanimu untuk bertemu dengan klienmu itu."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya dengan cepat ia menggeleng dan tertawa hambar.

"Tidak usah! Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, aku naik bis saja." tolak Sakura gelagapan.

Sasuke semakin mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat gelagat aneh Sakura, biasanya dia jarang menolak apabila dirinya ingin mengantar Sakura, kalaupun menolak Sakura tidak pernah se-gelagapan itu. Seperti akan menemui selingkuhan saja, pikir Sasuke asal. Menemui selingkuhan ? Tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang Sakura berselingkuh darinya ?

"Kenapa kau gelagapan seperti itu ? Apa kau akan menemui selingkuhanmu makanya kau tidak mau kuantar?!" ujar Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Kini giliran Sakura yang mengerutkan alisnya. "Selingkuh ? Apa maksudmu, pasangan saja tidak punya, jadi aku berselingkuh dari siapa ?"

"Tentu saja aku pasanganmu! Siapa lagi!"

"Siapa bilang aku pasanganmu! Sudahlah sekarang aku mau pergi, sebaiknya kau masuk ke kelasmu." Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam melihatnya.

.

 _25 Menit Kemudian di Clover Cafe_

Sakura melirik arlojinya sambil berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah sebuah bangku.

"Kau telat 10 menit nona," ujar Yahiro datar ketika Sakura sudah duduk dihadapannya.

"Baiklah aku traktir, sekarang pesan makananmu," ujar Sakura sambil melihat-lihat buku menu.

"Aku sudah memesannya tadi," ujar Yahiro sambil tersenyum manis sekali yang membuat Sakura bergidik seketika.

Setelah Sakura mengucapkan pesanannya kepada seorang _waitress,_ Sakura kembali mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah Yahiro yang kini tengah menatap jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan yang berada di luar cafe. Yap, mereka duduk di dekat jendela, dari tempat duduknya mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas beberapa kendaraan dan pejalan kaki berlalu lalang.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan,"

Yahiro mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kerja yang dibawanya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna merah dan diberikannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura membuka isi map itu dan matanya langsung terbelalak ketika melihat model perusahaan konveksinya yang bocor itu. Lalu ia melihat lembaran-lembaranlainnya selain beberapa model yang dibuat perusahaan konveksinya ada juga beberapa file lainnya yang membuat kerutan bertumpuk di dahinya.

"Kau masih ingat Tenten ? Orang yang dilindungi kakakmu dari tembakanku waktu itu ?" tanya Yahiro.

Sakura mendelik ke arah Yahiro ketika mengingat kejadian itu, bagaimana dia bisa melupakan hal itu dan malah bekerjasama dengannya sekarang.

Yahiro menghela nafasnya melihat tatapan tajam yang ditujukan Sakura, ekspresi Sakura berubah dingin dari yang sebelumnya biasa-biasa saja.

"Aku akan minta maaf soal itu nanti, dan aku juga akan menjelaskan sesuatu tentang itu nanti, sekarang lupakan masa lalu untuk sesaat dan kita bahas mengenai apa yang ada di tanganmu sekarang."

Sakura mendengus, namun ia menganggukan kepalanya pertanda ia akan mendengarkan Yahiro.

"Misi-nya selain meracunimu saat itu adalah untuk mencuri data perusahaan yang kau simpan di tabletmu, Orochimaru tahu bahwa kau tidak begitu suka memberikan kata sandi kepada benda kesayanganmu itu, dan hal itu mempermudah rencana Orochimaru."

Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri karena selalu malas memberikan _password_ kepada benda-benda elektronik miliknya, ia malas kalau harus mengetik kata sandi ketika ia sedang dalam keadaan darurat, tapi hal itu malah petaka baginya.

"Kebocoran model ini baru awalnya saja Sakura, masih banyak data lain yang dipegang Orochimaru yang pastinya bisa menghancurkan perusahaanmu dengan hilangnya kepercayaan para pemegang saham terhadap perusahaanmu,"

Sakura sangat tau apa yang terjadi jika kasus seperti di perusahaan konveksinya juga terjadi di beberapa cabang perusahaanya yang lain maka akan dipastikan perusahaan mengalami kerugian besar dan harga sahamnya akan menurun drastis.

"Untuk perusahaan konveksi-mu aku bisa membantumu untuk mencari _designer_ baru, kau bisa melihat beberapa profil dari mereka dan hasil rancangan mereka." Yahiro menyerahkan sebuah map lagi kepada Sakura.

Yahiro memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang fokus dengan map biru yang diberikannya tadi. "Seperti yang kubilang tadi bukan hanya perusahaan konveksi-mu yang nanti mengalami masalah tetapi perusahaan lainnya juga akan mengalami kendala yang sama bahkan lebih buruk. Aku bisa saja terus membantumu untuk memperbaiki kerusakan yang dibuat Orochimaru tetapi itu tidak mudah apabila kita melakukannya di Jepang, karena di sini banyak sekali mata-mata Orochimaru dan apabila kita ketahuan bekerjasama dia akan berbalik menghancurkanku kau tau dia memegang rahasia perusahaanku sebagai jaminan ia bisa mempercayaiku, jika begitu bukan hanya 1 perusahaan besar saja yang hancur tapi 1 perusahaan lainnya juga akan hancur,"

Sakura menatap Yahiro serius. "Jadi kita harus bagaimana ?"

Yahiro menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tau rencana apa yang akan Orochimaru lakukan selanjutnya, tetapi apapun yang terjadi kedepannya kau harus menyiapkan dirimu untuk segala kemungkinan apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya,"

Air muka Sakura berubah muram. Ya! Yahiro benar, ia harus siap dengan kemungkinan apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya, bahkan yang terburuk sekalipun.

"Oh ya, aku terigat sesuatu," ujar Yahiro tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura kembali mengalihkan atensi kepadanya.

Pria bermarga Saiga itu merogoh tas-nya lagi dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi panjang dari dalamnya. Sakura mengernyitkan alis ketika melihat benda yang dipegang oleh Yahiro.

"Sebelum kau diculik, suruhan Orochimaru mencuri ini darimu. Dia sangat marah sekali ketika tidak menemukan apapun di sini," jelas Yahiro.

Sakura mengambil tablet tersebut dari tangan Yahiro, ia menggeser-geserkan jemarinya di atas layar _tablet_ tersebut. Gadis yang identik dengan bunga Sakura itu mengerut bingung. "Ini bukan milikku." Sakura mengembalikan _tablet_ tersebut ke Yahiro.

"Aku hanya punya satu _tablet_ , dan itu tidak hilang," ujar Sakura, setelahnya ia mengeluarkan tablet putih miliknya dan menunjukkannya kepada Yahiro.

Kini giliran Yahiro yang mengerut bingung.

"Benda ini tertinggal ketika aku diculik hari itu, Itachi yang memberikan ini kepadaku ketika aku di rumah sakit," lanjut Sakura sambil menimang-nimang _tablet_ miliknya

Yahiro terdiam, namun sesaat kemudian sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir pria beriris _onyx_ itu.

' _Cerdik juga si Uchiha itu ternyata,'_

Suasana pun menjadi hening ketika pesanan mereka telah tertata rapi di meja makan yang mereka tempati. Kedua insan itu menikmati masing-masing makanan mereka dalam diam, hanya suara dentingan alat makan dan piring yang berdenting pelan. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata _sapphire_ yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka di luar sana.

' _Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya imouto ?'_

-o-

 _Drrtt drtt_

Merasakan ponselnya bergetar ia pun merogoh sakunya dan mendapati sebuah pesan masuk.

 _ **From : Sasuke**_

 _ **Hei kenapa kau lari tadi, aku belum selesai bicara!**_

Sakura langsung mengetikkan balasannya.

 _ **To : Sasuke**_

 _ **Memangnya apa yang belum selesai kau bicarakan ?**_

Baru saja Sakura akan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku blazernya tetapi benda persegi panjang itu kembali bergetar.

 _ **From : Sasuke**_

 _ **Sudahlah temui aku di Akatsuki Cafe, kakakmu mengajak kita makan siang ditempatnya.**_

Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat pesan Sasuke, terakhir kali ia ke kafe itu ia langsung melarikan dirinya ketika mendapati Sasori juga ada disana, tetapi kini ia akan memasuki cafe itu untuk bertemu kakaknya, dan tentu saja kali ini ia tidak akan menghindar.

"Aku sudah selesai, mulai sekarang jika ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku lebih baik kita menghindari pertemuan terbuka seperti ini, siapa yang tau mata-mata Orochimaru berkeliaran mengawasi gerak-gerik kita."

Yahiro tertawa pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu kita tetap berhubungan melalui email saja."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berdiri sambil menyelempangkan tasnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

.

 _ **Akatsuki Cafe**_

"Hei bocah, kenapa penampilanmu kusut begitu ? Ditraktir makan malah cemberut,"ujar Sasori sambil duduk di samping Itachi yang bersebrangan dengan Sasuke yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi sambil cemberut, yah meskipun sedang bete maksimal tetapi wajahnya tetap menjadi objek yang sedap dipandang mata oleh kaum hawa yang berkunjung di kafe.

"Sakura bertemu dengan seorang klien pria, aku menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya dan menemaninya untuk bertemu dengan kliennya itu tetapi dia menolak. Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya kalau dia menolaknya dengan biasa saja, tetapi tadi dia menolakku seperti kelihatan sangat panik seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu, ketika aku bertanya apakah dia berselingkuh dariku dia langsung gelagapan dan marah padaku dan langsung meninggalkanku begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Sakura berselingkuh dariku ? Berarti penantianku selama belasan tahun sia-sia! Aku tidak bisa kalau tanpanya."

Itachi yang sedari tadi fokus dengan tabletnya menganga mendengar curahan hati Sasuke yang panjangnya ngalahin panjang kereta api _Hogwarts_ di film Harry Potter. Sedangkan Sasori yang awalnya mendengarkan dengan serius ikut-ikutan _jaw drop_ mendengar curahan hati Sasuke. Dan... apa-apaan itu 'tidak bisa kalau tanpa Sakura ?' Iyuuhhh... kenapa tuh bocah ayam mendadak menye-menye gitu.

Belum sempat Itachi maupun Sasori memberikan komentar mereka, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memeluk leher Sasori dan sebuah benda kenyal menempel di pipi kanan Sasori.

Mereka bertiga mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis merah muda yang tengah memeluk Sasori sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sasori menarik tangan Sakura sehingga berdiri di sampingnya. Ia lalu menyentil dahi Sakura.

"Owwhh... sakit!" ringis Sakura sambil mengusap dahinya yang memerah akibat sentilan Sasori.

"Kau apakan adik Itachi itu sampai bibirnya cemberut terus seperti itu ?" tanyanya sambil menggedikkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya sambil cemberut. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Sasuke berekspresi seperti itu. Ada apa dengannya, pikir Sakura heran.

Sakura mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sasuke. "Bagaimana pertemuan _kalian_? Menyenangkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata kalian.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya atas pertanyaan Sasuke, namun akhirnya ia mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan sang bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Baik, semua berjalan dengan lancar," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Mengapa tadi kau lari ketika aku menawarkan diri untuk menemanimu?" serang Sasuke.

 _Emerald_ Sakura bergerak gelisah, otaknya sedang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Err... itu, aku hanya tidak mau merepotkanmu, lagipula aku biasa bepergian sendirian,"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Itachi yang sedari tadi bingung dengan pembicaraan antara adiknya dan juga adik sahabatnya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa ini hanya masalah sepele, hahaha," ujar Sakura diiringi dengan tawa canggung di akhir kalimatnya.

Itachi mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar cara Sakura berbicara.

'Aneh, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia seperti orang yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?'

-o-

 _Musim semi telah tiba di Konoha, bunga-bunga Sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya, memanjakan setiap mata yang melihat keindahan warna yang dimilikinya._

 _Di salah satu taman bermain kota terlihat banyak anak-anak menikmati wahana permainan sederhana yang tersedia disana, seperti jungkat-jungkit, ayunan, prosotan, dan banyak lagi permainan lainnya yang sanggup membuat anak-anak menyandungkan tawa ceria mereka._

 _Ada juga beberapa anak yang sibuk membuat istana pasir, dan juga berlari-larian mengejar temannya seperti yang dilakukan dua bocah berbeda gender yang memiliki warna rambut yang senada._

" _Hahaha... ayo Hiro-_ kun _tangkap aku_ ," ujar sang gadis kecil sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat temannya yang sedang mengejarnya.

" _Aiko-_ chan, _kalau berlari tetap fokus ke depan nanti kau jatuh jika tidak memperhatikan jalanmu," ujar sang bocak laki-laki yang dipanggil Hiro dengan nada yang sarat akan kekhawatiran._

" _Hihihi... sudah kubilang aku bisa menjaga diriku, kau tenang saja," ujar sang gadis kecil sambil tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian mengalihkan fokusnya kedepan agar bisa berlari dengan nyaman._

" _Aiko-_ chan, _AWAS!"_

 _Brak_

 _Sang bocah laki-laki berlari menghampiri dua gadis kecil yang sedang terduduk di atas rumput akibat insiden tabrakan yang barusan terjadi._

" _Aiko-_ chan, daijobou _?" tanya sang bocah laki-laki._

 _Sang gadis kecil menunjukkan senyum manisnya agar sang bocah tak khawatir dengan keadaannya._

" _Hiks... Hikss... Onii-chan~" Kedua bocah itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah gadis kecil lainnya yang sedang menangis sambil memegangi lututnya yang sepertinya terluka._

" _Ah... Maafkan aku adik manis, jangan menangis." Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Aiko itu menghampiri sang gadis kecil yang ditabraknya tadi._

 _Aiko sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk menenangkan sang gadis kecil, namun tangis gadis itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi._

" _Argghh! Anak ini berisik sekali, tinggalkan saja dia Aiko, ayo kita bermain lagi," ujar bocah yang dipanggil Hiro._

 _Aiko memberikan_ deathglare-nya _ke sang bocah dengan mata bulatnya yang langsung membuat sang bocah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan canggung._

 _Hiro menghampiri sang gadis kecil dan mencoba untuk membujuknya."Hei, ayolah berhenti menangis, maafkan kami yah ya? Jangan menangis?"_

 _Walaupun sudah melakukan berbagai macam upaya, Aiko dan Hiro tetap tidak bisa membuat tangis sang gadis kecil mereda._

 _Hiro yang sudah tak tahan mendengar sang gadis kecil terus menerus menangis akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali menghampiri sang gadis. Bocah laki-laki itu memegang bahu sang gadis kecil dan menggoncangnya dengan kuat._

" _Sudah kubilang berhenti menangis! Kau ini kenapa cengeng sekali sih!" bentak sang bocah laki-laki yang tentu saja membuat tangis sang gadis semakin kuat._

 _Plak_

 _Hiro mengelus kepalanya yang barusan digeplak dengan sadisnya oleh teman sepermainannya._

" _Kau ini kasar sekali! Mingir!" Aiko mendorong Hiro untuk menjauh dari sang gadis kecil yang sedang menangis._

" _Sudah ya jangan menangis terus, nanti cantiknya hilang loh," bujuk Aiko sambil mengelus pipi_ chubby _milik sang gadis kecil._

" _Kamu kan gak luka, jadi jangan nangis terus ya. Liat nih_ onee-chan _terluka seperti ini saja tidak menangis seperti kamu," lanjut Aiko._

 _Sang gadis kecil pun berhenti menangis, ia mengusap kasar jejak-jejak air mata yang ada di wajahnya._

 _Melihat kelakuan sang gadis kecil, Aiko pun tersenyum manis. "Nah, gitu dong. Kalo gak nangis kan kamu cantik, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama kamu?" tanya Aiko._

 _Dengan masih sedikit sesegukkan sang gadis kecil itu menjawab, "Sa-Sakura,"_

" _Wah, nama yang indah. Cocok sekali untukmu," ujar Aiko tulus._

"A-Arigatou _," ujar sang gadis kecil yang bernama Sakura dengan malu-malu._

" _Ah syukurlah aku menemukanmu." Seseorang tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura._

" _Kau ini nakal sekali, kan sudah_ nii-san _bilang tadi jangan kemana-kemana selagi_ nii-san _membelikanmu es krim," omel seorang remaja laki-laki kepada Sakura._

 _Bukannya merasa sedih, sang gadis kecil malah tertawa riang sambil bertepuk tangan. "Es krim," ucapnya dengan ceria._

" _Es krim yang tadi_ nii-san _beli sudah mencair, jadi kita beli lagi ya? Kali ini Saku,_ nii-san _gendong saja ya biar tidak hilang lagi," bujuk sang pemuda yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Sakura._

" _Terima kasih ya udah mau nemenin Saku, ayo_ nii-san _traktir es krim,"ajak sang pemuda._

 _Mata Aiko dan Hiro berbinar tatkala mendengar ajakan dari sang pemuda._

 _-o-_

" _Terima kasih,_ nii-san _," ujar Aiko dan Hiro ketika mendapatkan masing-masing satu_ cone _es krim rasa vanila dari sang pemuda._

 _Sang pemuda membalas ucapan mereka dengan anggukan dan senyum manis yang terukir di bibirnya. Seolah baru teringat akan sesuatu, tiba-tiba ia melihat ke arah arloji yang tersemat di tangan kanannya._

" _Ah! Sepertinya_ nii-san _harus pergi sekarang, ada pekerjaan yang harus segera ditangani," ujar sang pemuda._

" _Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi_ nii-san, _Saku-chan," ujar Aiko dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah manisnya._

" _Sampai jumpa lagi,"_

 _-o-_

 _1 Tahun Kemudian_

" _Jangan ganggu dia!" bentak seorang gadis sambil merentangkan tangannya dihadapan ketiga bocah laki-laki yang menatap sang gadis dengan wajah kaget._

" _Kalian sebaiknya pergi dari sini, atau kalian akan merasakan akibatnya," ancam sang gadis sambil mengangkat tinjunya ke udara._

 _Dua diantara mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan salah satu temannya disana yang sepertinya tidak berniat untuk beranjak._

 _Sang bocah laki-laki itu memandang tajam ke arah seorang gadis yang tadi tiba-tiba mengganggu kesenangannya. Gadis itu sedang menenangkan seorang gadis kecil lainnya yang ia dan dua temannya kerjai tadi._

" _Saku pergi saja dari sini, biar_ onee-chan _yang akan mengurus pengacau ini, oke?"_

 _Sang gadis kecil yang memiliki rambut seperti_ bubble gum _itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan melakukan perintah yang diberikan gadis kecil yang lebih tua darinya._

 _Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu berdiri dan berbalik untuk menatap sang bocah pengacau yang sedang berdiri dengan angkuh dibelakangnya._

" _Yahiro! Bukankah kau terlalu berlebihan, dia hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa, kenapa kau menyiksanya seperti itu!?"_

" _Yahiro yang dulu kukenal adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang baik, walaupun sifatmu kasar tapi kau tidak pernah membuat orang lain merasa terancam dengan keberadaanmu. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku memergokimu mengacau orang tanpa sebab, terutama Sakura. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Yahiro, kenapa sekarang kau menjadi seperti ini!"_

 _Yahiro menutup sebagian dari wajahnya dengan tangannya, seolah tak sanggup lagi menahan beban tubuhnya, kaki Yahiro pun melemas yang menyebabkan Yahiro jatuh terduduk di rerumpuran._

 _Pandangan sang gadis berambut hitam panjang itu melunak, ia ikut duduk di hadapan pemuda itu. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut hitam milik Yahiro dengan penuh kasih sayang._

" _Aiko-_ chan _." Dengan gestur putus asa Yahiro meletakkan kepalanya di bahu gadis yang dipanggilnya Aiko._

 _Kata demi kata keluar dari bibir Yahiro, seiring dengan keluarnya setiap kata dari mulut Yahiro seiring memuramnya mimik wajah Aiko, ia terus memeluk dan menenangkan hati sahabat sejak kecilnya yang sedang gundah itu._

" _Kau tidak ada kaitannya dengan semua ini Yahiro, kau tidak perlu menjadi orang lain untuk memenuhi hasrat orang bermuka dua seperti 'dia' aku bahkan tidak mau memanggilnya dengan penuh rasa hormat."_

" _Aku tidak bisa Aiko, aku tidak bisa, ucapannya sudah bagaikan perintah untukku, dan aku harus menuruti itu."_

 _Aiko ingin membuka mulutnya lagi untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tiba-tiba ia menutup mulutnya dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Batannya berguncang pelan tatkala ia batuk, matanya terpejam erat, tangannya pun tetap menutup rapat mulutnya._

" _Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yahiro khawatir ketika melihat air muka sahabatnya yang tak biasa. Dia kelihatan sangat kesakitan, pikir Yahiro._

 _Aiko hanya merespon pertanyaan Yahiro dengan gelengan kepala. Kemudia secara tiba-tiba ia bangun dari posisi duduknya dan berlari cepat meninggalkan Yahiro yang melihatnya dengan kebingungan._

" _Yahiro! Sampai kapan kau mau disitu?! Sudah waktunya pulang," teriak seorang pria dewasa yang berdiri tak jauh darinya._

 _Tubuh Yahiro menegang tatkala mendengar suara berat yang begitu ia kenal memanggil namanya dengan nada penuh intimidasi. Dengan wajah ketakutan ia melangkah menghampiri sang pria yang memanggilnya tadi._

" _Masuk ke mobil, kita bicarakan hukuman apa yang tepat untuk anak cengeng sepertimu."_

 _-o-_

 _Beberapa bulan kemudian_

" _Aiko-_ chan _! Bertahanlah, ayahmu sedang berbicara dengan dokter, kau pasti akan segera membaik. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah bertahan sebentar lagi," ujar Yahiro._

" _Iya Ai-_ chan _, bertahanlah! kumohon, hanya kau satu-satunya yang tersisa untuk Orochimaru-_ sama, _kau adalah anak yang baik, kau tidak mungkin tega untuk meninggalkannya kan!" Disisi lain seorang remaja laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna silver panjang sedang mengelus kepala Aiko yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang sebuah Rumah Sakit di Konoha, ia terus mengelus kepala gadis kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri itu._

 _Minamoto Aiko, putri tunggal dari Minamoto Orochimaru dan Minamoto Miwako. Seorang gadis kecil yang dikenal dengan keceriaan dan kebaikan hatinya, selalu membawa keceriaan untuk orang-orang sekitar yang dikasihinya. Seorang putri yang tidak pernah mengeluh ketika kesenangan dunianya direnggut akibat kasus korupsi yang dilakukan ayahnya, seorang putri yang tak terus menerus larut dalam ketika wanita yang melahirkan dirinya pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya._

 _Tak lama berselang setelah ibunya meninggal ia divonis dokter menderita penyakit Hepatitis, karena penyakitnya yang sudah parah itu ia hanya mampu terbaring lemah dirumahnya. Ayahnya tak mampu memberikannya perawatan yang lebih memadai, karena keterbatasan biaya._

 _Sejak ayahnya di PHK dari perusahaan tempat ia bekerja, Aiko juga sudah tidak bersekolah lagi akibat tidak bisa membayar biaya per bulan sekolahnya. Sejak saat itu juga ia hilang kontak dengan teman-temannya termasuk Yahiro._

 _Ayahnya memiliki seorang anak angkat yang bernama Kaguya Kimimaro. Dulunya orang tua Kimimaro adalah pelayan yang bekerja di kediaman Minamoto. Namun ketika usia Kimimaro baru 3 tahun ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan dan dinyatakan meninggal dunia, 4 tahun berselang ibunya juga meninggalkannya karena sebuah penyakit yang dideritanya. Ayah dan Ibu Kimimaro adalah pelayan paling setia yang pernah dimiliki Orochimaru, oleh sebab itu ia mengangkat Kimimaro sebagai anaknya ketika ia sudah menjadi seorang Yatim Piatu._

 _Walaupun sudah diangkat menjadi seorang anak, tapi bagi Kimimaro, Orochimaru adalah seseorang yang harus ia layani dan hormati. Maka dari itu tak pernah sekalipun ia memanggil Orochimaru maupun Miwako dengan sebutan ayah dan ibu._

 _Kimimaro dan Yahiro terus mencoba memberikan kekuatan kepada Aiko lewat genggaman tangan mereka, walaupun mereka tau itu tak akan membantu tapi hanya itulah yang bisa mereka lakukan._

' _Brak'_

" _Semuanya keluar! Biar kami yang menangani pasien!"_

 _._

 _Cemas dan takut, kedua perasaan itu menyatu dan menjadi kegelisahan yang memporak-porandakan batin Orochimaru. Sedari tadi kakinya tak berhenti mondar-mandir di depan sebuah ruangan dimana didalamnya anaknya sedang berjuang untuk bertahan hidup._

 _Ceklek_

 _Ketika suara pintu terbuka terdengar, Orochimaru refleks berbalik dan langsung mendekati sang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ICU itu._

 _Mata emasnya memandang sang dokter dengan tatapan penuh harap, tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'Kumohon berikan aku kabar baik,'_

 _Namun harapan tinggallah harapan, ekspresi menyesal dan gelengan kepala sang dokter seolah membuat Orochimaru hancur. Anak kandungnya, satu-satunya alasan ia bertahan hidup, permata hatinya, buah hatinya, kesayangannya telah..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Maafkan aku tuan, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi nyawa putrimu sudah tak bisa terselamatkan lagi,"_

 _-o-_

 _Yahiro duduk termenung di sebuah taman tempat biasa dia dan mendiang sahabatnya bermain dulu. Onyxnya melirik ke arah secarik kertas yang ia pegang lalu didekapnya secarik kertas itu di dadanya. Mata kelamnya menerawang ke arah langit senja._

" _Aku tidak tau apakah aku bisa melakukan janjiku, tapi kumohon berikanlah aku kekuatan. Ketika keyakinanku nanti goyah datanglah ke mimpiku dan buatlah aku menjadi kuat,"_

 _Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata berwarna emas memperhatikannya dari jauh. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir merah mudanya._

' _Aku percaya padamu, Yahiro'_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, netranya memandang langit-langit sore yang begitu indah. Jika dulu di dalam _onyx_ itu masih terdapat keraguan, kini _onyx_ itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keraguan, begitu yakin dan bertekad kuat seolah tak pernah ada keraguan sebelumnya di netra sekelam malam itu.

"Tidak peduli apakah kau bisa atau tidak melakukannya, selama ada keyakinan di dalam hatimu maka semuanya bisa menjadi mungin, bahkan hal yang mustahil sekalipun. Aku benar kan. Aiko?"

Tidak berbeda jauh, sosok gadis kecil yang sama memperhatikan sosok sahabatnya yang sudah menjadi pria dewasa dengan senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"Semoga berhasil, _My Hiro*"_

 _ **-TBC-**_

 _ **Author's NOTE [Plis dibaca yah, ADA KEJUTAN DIBAWAH:D tks]**_

 _ **Ket :**_

 _ **My Hiro = play word untuk kata "My Hero"**_

Firstly, makasih banget buat kalian yang kmrn udh doain aku pas sbmtpn kmrn. Dan congratzz juga buat reader yang senasib sama saya (jadi maba).

So, gimana chapter kali ini? Udah cukup untuk mengobati rasa kangen kalian dengan fic ini? /kepedean.

 **Tbh. Aku blm punya gambaran soal chap 16, sedikitpun ga ada. Jadi mungkin ada dari kalian yang punya ide untuk next chap (Mungkin flashback/penjelasan tentang hal-hal yang belum jelas dalam cerita ini), apapun lah ya nanti saya tampung dan pertimbangkan.**

 _ **Selasa, 13 September 2016  
Pukul 20:59  
Original Word (Without Disclaimer+A/N) = 3.814 Word  
Made in Pontianak, Indonesia**_

 **^  
Gpp, ini iseng aja. Dan mungkin akan berlanjut di chap2 selanjutnya.**

 **.**

 **Hayooo... adakah yg merasa kesel, karena cerita ini udh selesai diketik lama, tp baru dipublish skrng? silahkan ekspresikan apapun isi hati kalian di review. Oh ya, maaf banget gabisa bls review kalian kyk biasa, but I read all of your review, and as always ngebuat aku semangat utk trs ngelanjutin fic ini.**

 **Sebenernya gak di publish2 karena mau direvisi ulng, tp karena tiba2 buntu dan mager banget jadinya aku publish dulu. Sekiranya ada yg mengganggu dont hesitate to tell me**


	16. Chapter 16 : Sorry (An Announcement)

**[DI REPUBLISH KARENA YANG SEBELUMNYA FORMATNYA ERROR]**

 **!WARNING!** **  
** **BUKAN UPDATE-AN CERITA**

Halo _reader-san_ , sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin terima kasih yg sebesar"nya buat para readers sekalian baik yg sider atau yg sering/pernah meninggalkan jejak berupa _review/favorites_ bahkan sampai mem- _follow_ akun aku. _I really appreciated that._

Tapi mohon maaf banget kalau aku nggak bisa membalas apresiasi kalian dengan hal yg setimpal. Jujur dari semua ff yang pernah aku buat baik di fandom Naruto atau bukan, baik pernah di _publish_ atau tidak. _**The Story of The Second Heir**_ adalah cerita yang paling aku sukai, karena _**I put all of my effort**_ _ **(and hope)**_ _ **for this fanfiction**_. Walaupun idenya memang cukup mainstream, _**but still I love this fanfiction the**_ _ **most**_. Dan jujur aku merasa kecewa banget dengan keputusan yang harus aku buat mengenai nasib ff ini. Walau aku cinta banget sama ff ini, tp aku gk bisa memungkiri kalau kesibukan dunia _r_ _ea_ _l_ sedikit banyak menyita waktu aku utk sekedar berimajinasi, tp bukan itu masalah terbesarnya.

Kalian inget ketika aku melakukan revisi menyeluruh untuk FF TSOTSH ini? nah sambil revisi tata penulisannya aku juga mencatat beberapa poin penting di dalam ff ini, misteri" yg belum terungkapkan, bahkan sampai membuat _draft_ kasar untuk plot cerita selanjutnya, seingat aku _draft_ tsb sdh sampai di bagian ending, tinggal disambung" menjadi sebuah cerita. Aku juga sempet ngelanjutin sampai chapter 18 (kalau gk salah) chapter 16 dan 17 sempet dirilis (gk lama stlh aku rilis chapter 15) tapi aku baru tau kalau ternyata selama ini cerita tersebut gapernah ke publish!

Sebelumnya aku berharap banget bisa ngelanjutin ff ini, tp ada sebuah musibah. Flashdisk yang aku pakek untuk menyimpan data ff ini dr chapter 13-18, draft kasar dan notesnya lenyap karena flashdisknya diilengin sama temen aku /cry / Data" tersebut menjadi satu"nya yg bisa ngebuat aku terkoneksi dengan ff tsotsh dan dengan hilangnya data" tsb aku gayakin bakal bisa ngelanjutin ff ini. Kalaupun aku maksain ego aku buat lanjutin, aku takut ff ini bakal jauh dari ekspektasi kalian dan juga ekspektasi aku sendiri (aku menyimpan banyak banget harapan utk ff ini)

Aku takut feelingnya bakal beda. Ntah karena itu dr gaya penulisan/tata penulisan/cara penyampaian aku yg berubah /atau karena kekauan dlm tulisan cerita itu sendiri (krn saking lamanya terbengkalai). Oleh karena itu dengan pertimbangan diatas aku mutusin untuk tidak melanjutkan FF ini lagi.

Mohon maaf banget yang sebesar"nya utk reader-san /sungkem Aku tau sebagai reader (apalagi yg udh ngikutin cerita ini dr awal publish) pasti merasa kesal dengan keputusan aku ini. Aku minta maaf karena membuat waktu yg kalian luangkan utk membaca ff ini menjadi sia-sia karena ujung"nya discontinue.

Jujur aku sendiri paling benci ff yg di-discontinue, sbnrnya dr ff ini mencapat chap 8 aku udh mulai kepikiran buat discontinue ff ini. Tp aku memutuskan utk bertahan karena masih ada para reader yg ingin menikmati ff ini. Dan aku sangat menghargai itu.  
Dan keputusan utk berhenti melanjutkan ff ini membuat aku bener-bener kecewa sama diri aku sendiri karena gk bisa berpegang pada prinsip yg dulu selalu aku /Er.. aku rasa setelah kalian membaca sampai poin discontinue mungkin kalian sudah tdk berminat utk membaca sampai bawah banget utk mendengar keluh kesah aku, jadi sebagai penutup sekali lg aku ucapkan _big! big! thank you for all of_ _you my lovely readers_

 _P.S : kalian bebas utk protes di kolom review maupun pm. Kalian lebih dari berhak utk melakukan itu. But please, keep your language guys, aku juga manusia dan sesabar"nya manusia pasti bisa marah dan sakit hati juga (karena ini sifat naluriah dari seorang manusia dan sejujurnya mmng wajib ada dalam diri manusia)_


End file.
